She's All That
by SSA.TimeLord
Summary: SEQUEL TO "That Agent." SSA Sarah Ward has been with the BAU for a little over two years, since then she has experienced more things than a normal person can, from murders to finding new best friends but she never expected to find one thing in particular. Love. 2/? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS - IT BELONGS TO CBS AND ABC STUDIOS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to "She's All That." This is continuation of "That Agent." **

**I hope you enjoy this next installment, as much as the first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS, only my OC, Sarah Jessica Ward.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_Hotch shot out of his car and ran straight into his old house, gun drawn. He pushed the door open and glanced around._

_It was clear, and that worried him._

_Hotch grabbed a torch, as he turned it on and the lens fell on a patch of blood. His breathing increased as his eyes fell on it._

_He followed the blood, seeing that it led to the stairs, and then slowly walked up them, glancing in ever direction in case he was ambushed. He turned though, after checking two rooms, but then his eyes caught something else._

_Tears were already failing, as his feet led him across the landing. He walked closer and then saw it._

_He saw her body lying there, and then he broke down quietly. As he looked at her, Hotch's eyes found a mirror, and then he saw a pair of shoes. He turned quickly, and began shooting at the curtains, no caring how many times he did. He just wanted Foyet dead, but he wanted him to pay, for he'd done._

_George fell._

_Hotch rushed over, kicking him and unwrapping the curtain, throwing his gun away. He turned his body over but froze._

_He was wearing a Kevlar vest._

_George got to his feet, grabbing his gun. Hotch pushed him but he made a run for it. Hotch raised his gun and shot him as he fell in the hall but turned back and began shooting him._

_Hotch ran after him, and ran into him consequently forcing them down the stairs._

_Both guns were out of reach, so they both knew one would beat the other to death, with their bare hands._

_George fell on top of him and went into a table, hard and then fell to the floor. Hotch went to get up, but he hit her, causing him groan and fall in pain._

_George hit him again and again. __"after I finish you, I'm gonna find that little bastard son of yours, and I'm gonna show him both of his dead parents." Foyet sneered, as Hotch crawled to a cabinet. "and then I'm gonna tell him it was all your fault, and then I'm gonna - "_

_Hotch hit him with a piece of wood, and George fell. Hotch grabbed him, and then he lost control and began beating him. He couldn't stop, the anger was too much, even for him._

_"You got me." he laughed, as Hotch punched him again._

_The punches kept coming, they weren't going to cease until both of Hotch's hands were broken and weeping._

_He was doing this for Haley._

_For Jack._

_For Craig._

_For Sarah._

_For all of George Foyet's victims._

_Distant voices reached him, but he ingored them, "Hotch! Hotch! He's dead!" It was Morgan._

_Hotch's punches kept coming though, and Morgan's arms wrapped around him and pulled him off of Foyet, as he broke down in his friends arms. "it's okay, it's over." Morgan spoke, as Hotch cried._

_Hotch pulled out of Morgan's grasp and stood up. He needed to find Jack, and then a memory came into his mind._

* * *

_He was sat at his desk, working, checking files, when he heard a soft knocking for his storage box. He looked and frowned. But opened it. It was Jack. A smile broke out onto his face, "what are you going?" Hotch chuckled._

_"I worked the case with you, Dad." he replied._

* * *

_Hotch rushed toward his study, to make sure that Jack was safe. He had to be safe._

_He dropped to his knees, and opened the lid, as he let out a sob._

_Not of pain._

_Of joy._

_"I worked the case, Dad. Just like you said."_

_Hotch smiled at him and helped Jack out. __"you did a great job, Buddy." he stated._

_Jack frowned at his father, "what happened to you daddy?" he asked, worried._

_Hotch smiled, "I'm okay, I want you to go outside with Miss Jareau, okay?" Ihetold him, as he watched him._

_"Come here sweetheart." JJ called, as Jack walked off with her._

_Hotch wiped his face, and stood up, He wanted to see Haley. _

_He stumbled past Reid, Sarah and Morgan as he entered their old bedroom._

_Morgan was holding her wrist, staring at her body sadly, he didn't know what to do. He saw Hotch walked past him, as he stepped back, "I'm so sorry, Hotch."_

_Hotch spared him a glance, before his knees gave in, as he pulled her body to him._

_She couldn't be dead._

_She just couldn't, she was everything to him, a wife, best friend... everything._

_But in all truth, Haley was dead and she wasn't coming back._

* * *

It was Haley's funeral, and in all truth, Hotch was struggling to keep it together. He was trying, he really was but he couldn't be strong all the time, it was impossible to be.

Hotch was stood in the mirror, a deep cut on his nose, while he finished his tie. He sighed before turning to his son; Jack.

He was a mirror version of himself. White shirt, black trousers, shoes and tie.

Hotch crouched down, and began working on his tie, as the rain hit the window panes hard.

* * *

The coffin glistened in the faint sunlight, as it was carried along. Hotch follow it, with Jessica and Jack at his side. Many people had turned out, and he was surprised by how many.

Hotch gulped as his eyes scanned the crowd, who stood all around him. He was usually good with words, but today they weren't flowing as easily. He swallowed hard and breathed out, deeply and then began, W.S. Gilbert wrote, it's love that makes the world go 'round. And if that's true, then the world spun a little faster with Haley in it. Haley was my best friend since we were in high school. We certainly had our struggles, but if there's one thing we agreed on unconditionally, it was our love and commitment to our son, Jack." he paused, looking down, "Haley's love for Jack was joyous and fierce. That fierceness is why she isn't here today. A mother's love is an unrivalled force of nature and we can all learn much from the way Haley lived her life."

"Haley's death causes each of us to stop and take stock of our lives to measure who we are, and what we've become. I don't have all of those answers for myself, but I know who Haley was. She was the woman who died protecting the child we brought into this world together, and I will make sure that Jack grows up knowing who his mother was and how she loved and protected him and how much I loved her." Hotch felt his voice going ever so slowly, he wouldn't be able to carry on much longer, "if Haley were with us today, she would ask us not to mourn her death, but to celebrate her life. She would tell us… she would tell us to love our families unconditionally… " he got suck and started to break down. _No Hotchner, stay strong. Be strong. If not for you, for Jack. _He told himself, "... and to hold them close cause in the end, they are all that matter." he glanced up at everyone, as he met a familiar pair of eyes.

Sarah's.

She nodded at him, giving Hotch the surge of courage and confidence to carry on.

"I met Haley at the tryouts of our high school's production of The Pirates of Penzance, I found our copy of the play and I was looking through it the other night, and I came upon a passage that seemed…appropriate for this moment. "Oh dry the glistening tear that dews that marshall cheek. Thy loving children here in them thy comfort seek. With sympathetic care, their arms around thee creep. For oh they cannot bear to see their father weep."" he finished, looking at all the roses on her coffin.

As people moved away, they placed their hands on Hotch shoulders, while he muttered several thank you's.

Hotch walked forward once everyone was gone, as Jack followed. He bent down and picked him. Jack's hand dropped a white rose onto Haley's coffin, and Hotch copied his actions, "blow Mommy a kiss." Hotch murmured, softly, as Jack blew one.

* * *

Jack was drawing quietly, as Sarah was sat with him, keeping a watch on him, "what are you drawing, Jack?" she asked him.

Jack looked up and smiled at her, "Me, Mommy and Daddy." he replied, lifting the picture up.

"Well, you're very good a drawing, Jack." she told him, "I knew you were!" Jack grinned, as then his stomach grumbled. "let's get you something to eat little guy," Sarah said to Jack.

They walked over to the buffet table, as Jack started choosing what he waned. He had a roll in his hands, munching on it every now and then, as he and Sarah walked back over to a table, and Jack continued to eat. Sarah then saw Emily walking over to them, and grimaced.

"Case?" she asked, Emily nodded. "alright," Sarah stood up.

Jack's face fell, as a deep frown appeared, "where you goin'?" he pressed, confused.

Sarah turned back and crouched to his height, "we've got to go catch the bad guys for dad, and I'm pretty sure your aunt Jessica wants to see you drawings." she told him, as Jack smiled quickly.

He put his roll on his plate, "bye," he then lent forward and hugged Sarah, who'd frozen. She hadn't been this close to a kid in ages and felt a tingling sensation come over her, before she slowly hugged the young boy back. He let go, and grinned. "bye Jack."

* * *

Hotch was thanking everyone who had turned up, when he spotted Dave walking his way, with to whiskey glasses in his hands, "I think you could use some air." Hotch then searched for Jack, but Dave then spoke again, "Jack's okay, he's with Sarah.

"Okay."

The two of them moved outside and stood near the balcony, "you know, I broke my promise to Haley." he told his friend.

"What promise?" Dave frowned, sipping his drink.

Hotch sighed, "I told her, that I would catch Foyet, and that I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her," he closed his eyes, guilt flowing through his body, as his shoulders sank.

"You still can, you saved Jack."

Hotch looked, and found his son. Jack was sat with Hotch's new confidant; Sarah. He had to stop himself smiling, as he watch his son chat away to her. He was glad Jack was with someone, who he'd trusted completely. He trusted Sarah. "you know, I may have the tools, to do this job, but I don't know if I have the tools to help my son."

Dave nodded, "you have to ask yourself, what kind of father you wanna be and when you figure that out, then you'll know what to d.o" Dave stated, as Hotch listened to him.

Hotch glanced at him, "I meant what I said today, things have changed, and I need to do what's best for Jack."

"You will."

Morgan walked toward them, not really wanting to interrupt them. "guys, we just got called in," he said. "take care of your son." Morgan said, shaking Hotch's hand before he stepped back.

"Call me, if you need anything." Hotch told Morgan, as he nodded and soon walked away.

Dave turned back and looked at him, "are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'll see you, when you get back."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the first new chapter, of the new installment! **

**What did you think of it?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, the pace is quickening, and I hope that you enjoy this next story.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Two women were dead, in the space in two weeks, both killed in their own homes. One out of the two women's body was covered in rose petals. But no one on the team was really in the mood for any cases right now, Hotch need them more, but the unsub could strike and most probably will strike again. And soon.

The team had gone their separate ways, and Sarah and Morgan were checking out the latest scene.

"... house has a security system, but her friends says she only used it, when she went out of town." Derek spoke, as Sarah followed him in the house. "Killed the dog, hid it in the storage container, in the Garage, she probably though he was protect enough." she said, looking at the file in her hands.

Derek glanced back at her, "well, that was her first mistake, she had all the precautions to prevent home invasion. She just didn't use them properly."

"These are the prints, that match the other crime scene, it's like he didn't hesitate to get them everywhere." Sarah explained.

"Which would usually display, that he's disorganized." he paused, "roses, the dog, he was a stranger to these women." the two of them walked along. "he didn't talk his way in, he was laying and waiting."

Sarah sighed, "and he knew his prints wouldn't turn up in the system."

"He hand no pliers, meaning he's smart, which means he's well educated." Derek said. "these guy knew exactly what he was doing, and he made sure he had enough time to do it." he insisted.

"He knew when she'd leave the house, and when she'd return." Sarah said, "he's stalking them."

They both continued they profile on the house, "it's only the victims prints on the exterior door knobs, nothing on the windows, the garage wasn't forced, so how did he get in?" she questioned, confused. "... so he cooked and cleaned up after himself, so why leave the petal trail behind him?"

"It's gotta mean something to our guy." He moved around, sighing, "he's not just reliving the fantasy, he's repeating it, it's the same routine, the same meal."

"It's not just routine, it's proper educate."

Derek frowned at Sarah, "what?"

"Take a look at this, there's hand print on the back of this chair right here, he pulled this chair out for himself, over here, there are prints on either side of the chair." she stated, walking over to the other chair, "he pulled this chair out for her, poured her wine ..." she pointed out.

"Even cleaned up after the meal, when it was done." Derek concluded.

Soon after, they moved upstairs, and were in the bathroom, "but up here, something changed." Derek spoke.

"He drew her a bath ..."

"... and this is where Melissa Johnson was murdered." Derek finished.

"This is where the fantasy ended." Sarah said.

"Because she broke it?" Derek asked Sarah.

She shrugged, "I would." she admitted.

"What'd you mean?"

"After the initial assault downstairs, I'm crying, I'm scared, but I'm still looking for another chance to escape, dinner, wine, dishes, so I'm not in any immediate danger. So I can take my time, wait for the right moment, I do what he says, because I don't want him to hurt me again, but once he gets me in here I am at my most vulnerable." Sarah explained.

Derek nodded, "so, fear takes over and she fights back, because if she doesn't ..." Derek trailed off.

"Home, is where you're supposed to feel safe, nobody deserves to have that taken away."

* * *

Hotch walked around the corner, hearing Haley's voice as he did. He slowed, seeing Jack watching their family videos, while laying on the couch, "hey buddy, it's time for P.J's." he spoke, crouching down beside his son.

"Can I watch it one more time? I'm waiting for Mommy." Jack replied, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"I miss her, too."

Hotch watched the video, as it played. He blinked, stopping his eyes from welling up. "can I sleep in your room again?" he looked down at Jack, and smiled softly.

"Sure," he nodded, "okay... c'mon." Hotch reached for him and lifted him gently into his arms, and then soon carried him out of the room. One in the bedroom, Hotch placed him down on the bed as Jack crawled into his bed.

"Daddy?" Hotch looked at him.

"Yeah, bud?" he frowned.

Jack reached for a piece of paper beside him, and then handed it to his father. Hotch looked down at the picture and smiled. He wasn't in it, it was from earlier. "can you give it to Miss Sarah?" Jack asked, hopefully, "said she liked my pictures, so I drawed her one, and you hav' to give it to her." Jack explained, as Hotch smiled at his son.

"Drew," he corrected his son, "I will, Jack." he nodded.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "promise, daddy?"

"I promise." it was the last vow he'd made to Haley, and that caused him to get a lump in his throat. He looked down at the picture again, Jack was kicking a football into the air, while Sarah was stood in the goal.

"Miss Sarah, is real funny daddy." Jack giggled, as Hotch tucked him in for the night.

"Is she now, bud?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, enthusiastically, "she telled me some funny jokes."

"Told, buddy." Hotch scolded him lightly, "now settle down."

"What do you called a fake pasta, daddy?" Jack asked his father.

Hotch shrugged, "no idea."

"... an Impasta!" he giggled.

Hotch chuckled, the joke was good, Jack thought so. He smiled even more, knowing that Sarah was trying to cheer his son up, as much as she could, "can I tell you one more?"

Hotch smiled gently, "yeah, go on then." he nodded.

"Why did the picture goed to jail?" Jack asked, eagerly.

"I don't know?" Hotch grinned.

"'coz it was framed!" he laughed, Hotch shook his head, as he stood up.

"Get some sleep, bud." Hotch told his son, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "goodnight, buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too daddy."

* * *

Jack was unpacking his stuff, as Hotch watched him. "right Jack, I want you to figure out where you want to put all your toys okay?" he said to him, as he did so. "okay, daddy." Hotch ruffled his hair.

"Okay, buddy."

_Knock, knock._ Hotch looked around as the door went and he walked over and looked through the peephole seeing someone. It was Strauss. He pulled the door opened quickly, "Agent Strauss, I appreciate your coming to me."

She nodded, "oh of course, this isn't a time for you to be away from your son."

"Come in." she stepped inside, as he closed the door, "Jack, can you say hello to Chief Strauss?"

He turned, and waved at her. "Hi, Jack." she greeted.

"Hi." he replied, going back to his toys.

"Have a seat."

Strauss looked at him, "so, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Hotch said.

"And how's Jack?" she questioned.

"He's coping, I don't think he really understands what's going on."

She nodded in understanding, "well, how could he?"

Hotch looked at her, "you said there was something you wanted to discuss with me."

"Yes, I do." she said, reaching into her bag, pulling out some papers and handing them to him.

Hotch's face creased as he read them quickly, scanning the text, "... this is retirement."

Strauss nodded, "I've talked with the director, given the circumstances, there is no reason for you to return to the Bureau, you will receive full pension and benefits." she explained.

"Are you saying, you want me to leave the BAU?"

"Well, obviously that's your choice, but I'm offering you a way out," she replied. "Agent Morgan's promotion was temporary, but he's exceeded our expectations, and I'm confident that we could make it permanent, but there's also another consideration, that has been put forward by Agent Rossi." Erin spoke.

"And who's that?" he questioned.

Strauss sighed, "Agent Ward, but I would prefer it if Agent Morgan got it, she jeopardizes the team too much for her own good." she paused, "and she has a terrible attitude, which increases her ego."

He clenched his fists, "that's a false statement, Ma'am. Sarah is very good at her job. Very." he argued.

Strauss ignored him, "this is only if you decided to step down, the team could be together, and you could be with your son."

Hotch sighed, "and when would you like a decision?"

"I thought I would be leaving with one, what's your hesitation?"

"I would like to just weight off my options" Hotch replied.

"Whatever you need" Erin spoke.

* * *

Once Erin had left, Hotch sighed as he fell onto the couch. _Leave the Bureau?_

It was like asking... it didn't matter, it just didn't sit right with him, not at all. He loved his job, and his family. They meant everything to him, he would never leave them. He couldn't, even if he tried.

But then there was Jack. He was his son, the only thing he was living for, he pride and joy, his flesh and blood. But Jack saw him as a superhero, he wouldn't want him to see him as anything else. He would be letting his son down.

Hotch needed someone to confide in, talk to, discuss this with. He needed answers, help on what he should do. He looked up and rushed to grab his cell, which was sat on the table. He looked through his contacts and called the one person he knew would come, when he called.

Sarah.

* * *

The team was giving the profile, but became distracted when someone's cell began ringing. Sarah looked down and saw the I.D. Aaron. She looked at Dave and sighed.

She excused herself, and exited the room, "What's wrong?" was the first thing she said.

"I thought you weren't going to answer." Hotch sighed.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

Hotch let of a breath, "you don't know?" he asked.

Sarah rubbed her forehead, "right, I'm really stuck here Aaron. We were just giving out the profile, I have no idea what you're going on about." she stated.

"Strauss, said you've been considered as Unit Chief, if I retire, along with Morgan." he told her, as she froze.

"What? When did this happen?" she fired at him, panicked.

"That's not why I called. I need to know what I should do."

Sarah paced, "do you want me to come to you?" she asked him.

"What? No, you're on a case." _Yes! It would be extremely helpful. _

"Aaron, I can come, I don't mind. The team can manage without me."

He sighed on the other end, "okay, fine, thanks Sarah." Hotch said.

"No problem, I'm leaving now, I'll call you when I get back." she hung up, walking back in, only to be met by Dave.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Hotch."

He nodded, knowingly.

"I'm sorry, Dave, but I've gotta go." she said, as he smiled.

"Okay, but I need to speak with you, when we arrive back at the Bureau, kid."

* * *

Hotch rolled up his sleeves, "oh man, Pancakes for dinner!" he said, as Jessica smiled. "is there anything better?"

Jessica shook her head, "no, no. There's not." She spoke.

Hotch crouched beside Jack, "hey Jack, who are these guys?" he asked him, pointing.

Jack grinned, "this is you, and this is the bad guy, you're fighting." Jack said, as he began doing it again.

"Who wins Jack?" Jessica asked.

"Daddy, no one beats daddy."

Hotch smiled, as he son's words, "hey Jack, aunt Jessica's almost got dinner ready, what do we do before we eat?" Hotch asked him.

"Wash our hands."

Hotch nodded, "good job." he said, as he ran off.

"He built them himself, I hope that's okay." Jessica spoke.

Hotch nodded, "'course. Jessica, I really appreciate your coming over, your help and support has been great." he told her.

"He's my nephew and you're my family, I'll be here as much as you want."

"The Bureau has offered my retirement." Hotch blurted.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"You know Jack needs me more now than ever, if that means being here full time, after Haley and I were apart he didn't have me very much, and I knew that was hard, but at least I knew he had his Mom, and right now, he really needs his dad."

"Of course he does Aaron, we both know you and Haley didn't separate because you stopped loving each other, your job just got in the way, your team needed you, and despite this offer I doubt that's changed, maybe you don't need to retire, what if I stayed with Jack? When you had to be away?" Jessica suggested.

Her offer, seemed utterly brilliant and sounded perfect, but it wouldn't be fair to Jack if he hardly got see Hotch.

Hotch sighed, "Jessica I appreciate that - "

She cut him off, "please, it would mean a lot to me, if you let me help you out with Jack ... for Haley."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? Hopefully, you did because it was fun to write.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More of a filler I'm afraid, but you should like it.**

**Sarah/Hotch moments.**

**And David Rossi has an epiphany.**

* * *

Hotch was playing with Jack, when the doorbell went again. "Daddy, who's at the door now?" Jack asked, curious.

"Sarah, buddy." he stood up.

"Miss Sarah?!" Jack exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Yes," Hotch nodded, pulling the door open, "you're about to have one hell of a welcoming party." Hotch said, as she frowned.

"Wha - " she was cut off, when a soft impact hit her lower body. She looked down, seeing Jack. "Jelly." she nodded.

"Jelly?" Hotch frowned.

"New nickname, for this little troublemaker." she commented.

"Me don't cause any troubles." Jack protested, placing his hands on his hips.

"Troub-l-e, Jelly." she corrected him.

Hotch chuckled, as Jack pulled her inside, "you have to telled me more jokes!" he exclaimed.

"T-e-l-l," she corrected him again, "well, how about this one... what do you call an alligator in a vest?"

Jack shrugged, "tell me!"

"An Investigator."

Jack began laughing, as Hotch smiled, "Jack, why don't you go get your toys, to show Sarah?" Hotch suggested, and once he was gone he turned back to her, "I'm glad you could leave the case, you didn't have to."

"You needed me, so what's this about?" Sarah asked.

Hotch sighed, "Strauss, wants me to retire, and either you or Morgan has been suggested to take over as Unit Chief."

She looked at him, "what?"

"You heard me." Hotch said.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want that."

Hotch smiled, "it's a great job offer, there's no lie in that."

"Yeah and it's your job," she argued.

"And you and Morgan both deserve it." he replied.

"Well, then neither of us are taking it." Sarah said.

Hotch scoffed, "what? Morgan won't agree to that." Jack then came back running, he hands full of action figures.

Sarah moved and sat on the floor, as Jack started showing them to her, "he will, Aaron, if he knows what's good for him, he will. You're a member of **_our _**team, ignore Strauss's stupid deal," she placed her hands of Jack's ears, "screw her, don't retire." Sarah spoke, taking her hands away from Jack's ears.

"But is it for the best?"

She held Batman in her hand, as she watched Jack, "hell no. Don't drop to her level, this your job, Aaron, **_your _**not Strauss's, she can't just hold it up like it a prize, I won't take it and neither will Derek, you're staying, and if you quit, then so will I." she threatened, as Jack played with Flash.

Hotch sat down on the floor as well, "I don't think I've ever met as anyone as determined as you."he admitted, picking up Wonder Woman.

"Lucky you."

Hotch nodded, "lucky me." he repeated.

"You better be at work, or I'll come here and kill you myself, okay." Sarah eyed him, as Hotch laughed.

"Este trabajo te hace ser quien eres, Aaron." _This job makes you who you are, Aaron._ she said, as she fought with Jack, "ahh... not a chance Flash."

Hotch frowned, "what does that mean?" he pressed.

"Figure it out for yourself, or just learn Spanish." she teased him.

"Well, that's just not fair, is it? Why can't you tell me? What can I do so you'll tell me?" Hotch pressed, really wanting to know what she'd said.

Jack laughed, "ahh! No fair, Batman. I'm faster than yous!" Jack exclaimed.

Sarah smiled, as she glanced at Hotch, "I ain't telling ya."

"Why not?"

She ignored his question, "hey Jack, I've got another joke for you."

Jack grinned, "okay! Okay!"

"Why are pirates called pirates?" she asked him, as Hotch smiled, he knew the punchline.

"uh ... uh ... " Jack's forehead creased, as he tried to think. "... I don't know.

"Because they arrrrr!"

* * *

Hotch was sat opposite Haley's grave, just staring ahead. Dave smiled as he approached his friend, "I had a feeling I would find you here." Hotch looked around.

He didn't say anything.

"Have you told her yet?"

He looked to his side, "Told her what?" he replied.

Dave smiled, "that you're coming back to the team." he told Hotch. "that fighting the bad guys is who you are." Dave added.

Hotch sighed, "I don't have to tell her, she already knows."

Dave walked forward, "there's Sarah," he walked away from Hotch.

"Dave." she said, without even looking at him, "checking up on me?"

"No, I was checking up on Aaron." Sarah nodded, "how are you?"

Sarah smiled, "I'm fine, honestly." she told him.

* * *

Hotch watched as Dave walked away, and then found himself walking toward Sarah. "hey." he greeted.

"Fancy meeting you here," she turned and smiled at him.

Hotch returned her smile, and looked at the graves in front of them. Two people.

_Craig Jones_

_1974 - 2009_

_Loving Partner._

_"I love you not because of anything you have, but because of something that I feel when I'm near you."_

Hotch frowned as he looked at Sarah, who was staring ahead. He then turned his attention to the other, which laid next to it. His expression softened suddenly, as he read what was written.

_Tate Anthony Jones_

_2000 - 2007_

_Loving Son, Grandson._

_"The natural state of motherhood is unselfishness. When you become a mother, you are no longer the center of your own universe. You relinquish that position to your children."  
_

Sarah sighed, and turned to him, "you alright?" she questioned the man next to her.

Hotch nodded, "I'm... coping." he spoke, as he moved his hand and took a strong hold of hers.

Sarah looked down at their entwined hands and something struck her. She never let anyone touch or even hold her hands most of time, but with Hotch, she didn't seem to mine ... not at all.

Hotch squeezed her hand, and turned to face her. She stared at him, as he pulled his hand away from hers, and moved forward. Sarah didn't even register what he was doing, until his arms made their way around her back, and then he pulled her to his chest. She moved her hands so that she was hugging him back. It was weird but neither of them seemed to care, a subordinate hugging her boss, a boss hugging his subordinate.

There was no harm in it.

* * *

In the distance, a smile appeared on the face of one David Rossi. He was stood watching the two people in the cemetery, he just watched the scene unfold before him. Hotch was hugging Sarah, he made the decision to do so. It was his choice.

But Dave wasn't surprised by it, he was expected the man to do something like that.

He knew Hotch had just lost his wife, his ex-wife but he saw something between the two agents. There was something between Sarah and Aaron, to him he knew they'd be more than friends when the time was right.

But right now, Dave needed to think. They were both stubborn, neither would admit to their feelings, especially in the way he wanted. He needed a plan, and some willing people to help him.

Hotch and Sarah needed each other, they needed more than just friendship.

He pulled out his cell, and looked through the names appearing on the screen, and then his eyes fell on one name he knew would be up to offer him help.

Penelope Garcia.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, hate it? Something like that... please tell me, I want to know.**

**Review, favourite and follow!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...**

**The relationship is gonna shift and move. Hopefully, you'll all still be interested.**

**Instead of Emily getting hit by the truck, I decided to change it up and have my OC be hit instead.**

* * *

Sarah and Derek ran through the forest, trying to chase down their unsub.

Dale Shrader.

Derek then jumped on top of him, as they both fell. "You son of a Bitch!" Derek shouted, as he punched him.

Sarah slowed down, frowning, "Did he bite you?" she asked, as he glanced at her.

He nodded, "Yeah, don't move." he stated.

"Dale Shrader, you're under arrest, for the murder of Stacey Ryan, and the kidnapping of your daughter Jenny."

* * *

Morgan shoved Dale along, as he pleaded, "Let me say goodbye to her." he made them stop.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You lost that right, the minute you took her."

"She's my daughter." Dale argued. "Jenny!" he shouted, as Jenny tried to move away, but the Detective stopped her. "No, no, no, it's okay, he can't hurt you." he spoke to her, as she stopped.

"Jenny! I'm sorry."

Derek walked over to her, as Sarah stood with Dale, keeping a close eye on him. Officers walked up to her, taking him away, while Sarah pulled out her cell, "Hey, Morgan's gonna wait for the Ambulance, Bunting and I are taking him in, uh, yeah, the Cabin's empty... he just left her there."

* * *

A car drove along a road, Bunting was concentrating, well trying to concentrate on the road ahead, while talking to Dale, who was sat in the back. "Killed a random women, kidnapped his kid, used the same truck, not the brightest bulb." Bunting said.

"No, he's been locked up for eleven years, he's out of practice." Sarah replied.

"Like to say these guys become better criminals?"

"Smart one's do." Sarah spoke, looking over at him. "You're impatient, angry, you took your own kid, just to get back at your ex." she looked at Dale through the mirror in the front.

"You've got it all figured out." Dale replied.

"Well your ex-wife - " he cut her off. "She was a liar, and I should have killed her."

"Like you killed Stacey Ryan?" she questioned.

Dale only stared at her. "Why did you do it?" she pressed, eyeing him.

"You wouldn't understand." Dale scoffed.

"Try me."

He rolled his eyes. "Here's what I don't get about this guy," Sarah said.

"What's that?" Bunting asked, glancing over at the woman beside him, wanting to know what she was going to say next.

"His whole life, he's thief, he comes out of prison a murderer." she tapped her knee, getting impatient and hot.

"He killed an innocent women." Bunting said.

"How'd you know she was innocent?" Dale questioned Bunting from the back seat.

"You stabbed her, and threw her out of a truck, what the hell she ever do to you?" he asked him. "You know what I don't get, is why you couldn't just appreciate freedom. You could of held up in the Cabin a long time." Bunting spoke. "Enjoy the quiet, but some people just need the distractions. You probably got used to all that madness, when you were locked up."

"That's madness for the sheep to talk, peace for the wolf." Dale replied.

"That sounds like something my daddy would say." Bunting admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thomas Fuller."

"You impressed?" He asked Sarah, smirking.

"I'm surprised." she corrected him. "So, you're the wolf?"

Dale smiled at nothing, "You have no idea."

"There it is, that ego." Sarah commented, sighing. "You know, for one second you were unpredictable, but you can't help yourself, talk a big talk." she admitted. "Just so you know, that's boring." She spotted him groaning, and shifted in the backseat. "Hey, what was that?" she asked. "Sit up."

"Uh, I'm gonna be sick."

"What's going on?" Bunting asked, worried.

Sarah frowned, "I don't know." she replied.

"I'm gonna pull over."

The car stopped at the side of the road, as the two people sat in front sighed in exasperation and annoyance.

"Uh, I'm gonna be sick." Dale repeated, leaning over.

"Can you turn the light on?" Sarah asked, as Dale kept repeating himself.

"What the hell?" Bunting asked.

"Uh, am I still boring?" Dale asked suddenly.

Sarah glanced back at Dale, "What?" she frowned.

"Am I boring?"

Sarah went to reach for her, but something came into contact with her head hard.

* * *

She winced and looked around to see Dale's hands wrapped tightly around Bunting's neck, squeezing the air out of him.

Sarah tried to reach for her seat-belt to break free.

Dale pulled away, "Where are the keys?" he asked, reaching over, and grabbing them, as Sarah tried to stop him but failed.

A man ran down the slope, as Sarah began shouting. "I'm a Federal Agent! And I have a Prison in here who has just killed this officer!"

But the guy ignored her, and helped Dale out of the car. She watched the two of them argue, and then it hit her. Two unsubs. She struggled for her gun, but couldn't get to it.

She undid her seat-belt, feeling her gun. Once she had it, Sarah kicked the front window out, and climbed onto the bonnet of the car, and rolling off of it. She got to her feet, feeling pain in her legs.

Sarah began shooting at the moving, trying to keep still. She ran at the hill, despite the growing pain in her legs, she kept shooting.

Once at the top, she froze seeing the truck gone and Dale nowhere.

* * *

Lights flashed in Sarah's eyes, as she saw an ambulance coming her way.

A figure climbed out, and ran toward her, "Sweet Pea!" it was Morgan. "What the hell happened? Are you alright?" he crouched down beside her, worried.

"Bunting's down there, he's dead."

"Where's Shrader?" He asked.

"He's gone. It was a big truck, uh, New York tags, uh, Victor Alpha, seven, thirty-seven, they were north bound, about ten minutes ago." she stated, frustrated.

"Son of a Bitch, got away." Derek murmured.

"He's got a partner."

* * *

The team were panicking up, Dave was smiling as he glanced at Hotch, "First case back, we won, you'll be home for breakfast."

Hotch nodded, "We never figured out why Shrader killed Stacey Ryan, she had no connection to his daughter or his ex-wife." his gaze froze seeing JJ rushing back into the room, they'd set up in.

"There's been an accident. Sarah's in the Hospital, Bunting's dead."

"Is she alright?" Reid questioned, standing quickly, obviously worried for his friend.

"She has a concussion." JJ told him.

Hotch sighed, "Is Morgan and Emily with her?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

"Where's Shrader?" Dave asked JJ.

"North bound, in a truck." She said.

"In a truck?" Dave screwed his face up in confusion and JJ saw the look on his face.

She sighed. "He has a partner."

"What?" Several members said in unison, but Dave's voice topped them all.

"We need roadblocks, now." Hotch ordered, unpacking what he'd just put away, knowing that he wouldn't be home for breakfast now, thanks to Dale Shrader.

"Do we have a tag?" Dave asked her.

"Uh, Sarah remembered a partial." JJ said, handing a notepad to Dave.

"Better than nothing." Dave said walking off.

"He could be heading to Canada, we need somebody who knows the area." Hotch said, looking stern.

"I'll get an Officer."

"And JJ - " she cut him off. "And you want Shrader's face everywhere." she finished, disappearing.

"Shrader was a bank robber, and now he's murdered a women, kidnapped his daughter and killed a cop." Hotch turned to Reid, hoping he would be able to pick it apart easier than he could.

"He's obviously more sophisticated than we thought." Reid said.

Hotch nodded at him, "He's got a bigger plan. It's not just about getting his daughter, and fleeing the country."

"We had a profile, but we didn't have a partner."

"We don't know this guy at all." Hotch spoke, glancing at his picture on the evidence board.

* * *

Sarah was being pushed on a bed, through A&E, complaining loudly, "We've gotta find Shrader."

"Team's got it covered." Derek walked at her side, smiling at her complaints.

"Don't make me stay here... I am fine, honestly pull this thing over." she argued with him, pulling everything off, because she was getting angry.

Derek frowned, watching the woman rip of the wires attached to her, "Sweet Pea, you can hardly focus, you have a concussion." Derek stated.

"I saw the guy."

He rolled his brown eyes, "White, forties, I know." Derek agreed.

"Okay, so give me an interview." she demanded, not having any of it.

"Adrenaline's pumping." he spoke.

"Exactly!" she shouted, protesting now.

"Sarah, you're in shock."

"What? It just happened, it will never be clear." she sighed, closing her eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes again, "How many shots did you fire?" he questioned, wanting to see if she did really know anything from what had happened or at least recall any of it.

"Three." she replied.

"You emptied you clip." Derek corrected, frowning.

"No? I did?"

* * *

Hotch was sat, looking over file, while Reid worked on the board. "Alright, so Shrader pulled a series of bank heists in the nineties, he was the only one to ever go away for the crimes, and he was a model prisoner, who only served eleven of his fifteen years, was released early, on good behaviour, any friends he had, are dead or still in prison." Reid stated, as Hotch watched him.

Dave walked in. "The truck was found north of the accident, not far from Canada." he said.

"We have the heaviest of board crossing, he probably already knows that." Reid told him.

"I don't think he's gonna sit still for long."

Reid looked up at him, "He'd have to, depending on how injured he is."

"What do we know?" Dave turned to Hotch.

"Dale Shrader went to prison for robbery, he was hands off. All of his crimes were impersonal, two days after his release, he kills Stacey Ryan, and then he kidnaps his daughter, it's both personal and emotional." he stated, looking tired as hell.

"Yeah, well he's not attached to the crime, he pulls it off, but the minute he's invested with his daughter, he lets his guard down, and gets caught , that makes sense." Reid said.

"So he's not the Hard-ass, we thought he was." Dave concluded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But if Jenny were what he wanted, he had her, he could have left." Hotch suggested.

"Yeah, we thought he took her, and ran to Canada, right?" Reid said, as JJ came back in.

"That theory made sense, why didn't he?" Dave asked.

"Pictures from the accident." JJ said.

Hotch looked at her, "Any word on Sarah?" he asked, as Dave shot him a look from the corner of his eye..

"Apparently, she's arguing with the Doctors." she told him, smiling slightly.

He was worried about her, he knew she didn't take too well to hospitals, and that it might not be the best place for her to be at. But now he was reassured, knowing that she was fine.

"That's good." Hotch said, pleased that she was alright.

"This took a lot to pull off, what if he's got a group of guys to call on?" Dave asked them.

"I agree, all those bank jobs, were solo, but this is a lot for one to orchestrate." Reid pointed out.

"Figured out why he killed Stacey Ryan?" JJ asked, as Hotch reached for the phone.

"We haven't found any connection to Shrader, but there may be with the partner." Reid explained to her, as Hotch dialed Garcia's number.

"How?" JJ asked.

"Killing her, may have been advanced payment for breaking him out of custody."

"Yeah?" Garcia's voice sung, happy to be finally hearing from her family.

"Garcia, I need everything you've got on Stacey Ryan."

* * *

**A/N: So, this one's a little long but hopefully you liked it.**

**Review, favourite and follow!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all, it gives a person a lot of confidence to keep writing and I welcome it! Special thanks to Aniles, xMoon-Goddessx, BurnedSpy and many others who have reviewed so far.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this is another installment!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Stacey Ryan, had two times in her life, where she was high, and when she was waiting to get high" Garcia said. "The only threat I have between them, is that her brother spent time with Shrader, up state like… five years ago."

"Why would Shrader kill a junky?" Sarah asked the team.

"That doesn't make sense" Dave said.

"Where's the brother now?"

"Dead." Garcia's voice drifted back a reply.

"It doesn't feel like Shrader does anything randomly. Stacey must have meant something to him." Sarah commented, rubbing her face, tiredly.

"Yeah, but what?"

* * *

Derek and Emily walked toward Sarah, as she watched him. "I can take it from here, thanks." Derek said, showing his badge.

"Thank you, I can walk."

"Sit." he ordered, as she sighed and did so. "I like pushing you around, Sweet Pea." he added, as she laughed. "Does it hurt?"

"If you by **_it _**my entire body, then yes." she agreed, sighing. "Did Jenny see anything?"

"She never saw the partner." Emily said.

"Oh, what the hell?" Sarah asked.

"They found a truck a few miles from the accident, the plates were missing, but the front end definitely hit your ca.r" Derek stated, still pushing her along.

"Okay, so the partner saw everything in the woods, he ran away and stole a truck, who is this guy?"

"He knew you were taking that road back to the station." Derek said.

Emily nodded, "He waited, and he crashed into you, this whole thing feel meticulous." Emily added.

"Okay, so he needs to partner for something else." Sarah concluded, rubbing her sore arms.

"For what though?"

"I don't know, he was locked up for all this time, he planned the whole day, he should have had backup plans for his backup plans." Sarah told the two people with her.

"His ex shouldn't have been home for a few hours, so he had enough time to get over the border, with Jenny, until we showed up." Derek said.

"But he stayed local, held up in that Cabin, he had what he wanted, he could have just ran." Sarah was becoming more confused, and also finding it extremely hard to focus. Her mind was reeling, and the newly formed headache was doing her any favours.

Derek dripped the handles tight, as they all moved. "There's gotta be something else keeping in Lockport."

"I couldn't stop him from choking Bunting."

"Sarah, don't do that." Derek warned, from behind her.

"He was right there." She shut her eyes, her features laced with shame.

* * *

JJ walked back in, as Hotch looked at her. "Strader's face is all over the news." she informed him.

Hotch sighed, "He's been on the run for almost two hours, and we're no closer to catching him." he stated, he was getting impatient and annoyed now.

"We need to find the partner." Reid spoke the obvious, as his eyes fell on something else. "Hey."

Hotch turned, seeing Sarah walk in accompanied by Morgan, who was supporting her with his hand at her waist, and Emily. "Hey." she smiled, faintly.

JJ looked at her, concerned, "How are you?" JJ asked.

Hotch let out a faint smile, as Sarah said her smart remark, "Feel like I got hit by a truck."

JJ rose from the seat she was in, to let Sarah take her spot, "Here sit." she insisted.

Sarah said down, wincing. "Thanks, uh, Garcia, tell everyone what you just told me." she put Garcia on speaker.

"What we do know, is that he robbed fifteen bank in the state of New York, in the nineties. However, what your resident glamour post-smarty pants just found out, was that most of that money was never recovered." Garcia stated.

"Where is it?" Reid asked.

"My best guess, only he knows."

"Good reason to stick around Lockport." Dave said.

"The last robbery, the one that put him away, it was routine right? So what happened?" JJ asked.

"Maybe someone turned him." Derek suggested.

"He kept to himself, and worked alone, who turned him in?" Garcia asked.

"We're missing somebody."

Hotch frowned, as his clenched his fists. "Garcia." Hotch spoke.

Garcia panicked slightly, just at the tone of the voice he'd used, but she still rushed a reply. "Yes, checking sir."

And then she hung up.

* * *

Derek looked at his friend sat opposite him, as he nodded, "Right, take a deep breath, Sweet Pea." he advised, slowly.

"No, let's just do this." she replied.

Morgan shot her another look, but this time full of concern. "Alright, tell me what you saw, what is dark?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you know, you were there."

"Sweet Pea, come on now." he warned, shutting his eyes briefly.

Sarah nodded, "Okay."

"What did it smell like inside the car?" he questioned, leaning forward in his chair, eyeing the woman sat opposite him.

"Sweat."

Derek nodded, in understanding. "So you were hot?"

"Yeah, I opened the window a little bit." Sarah told him, nodding. "It's really quiet."

"Are there any other cars on the road?"

As the scene replayed in her head, Sarah spotted a car coming, "There's one coming."

"What colour is it?" Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She squinted, trying to remember. "Uh, it's too bright." she sighed, annoyed.

"Alright, you looked at it, and saw it."

"It's a four door Hybrid, black." she told him quickly, seeing the car go past in her mind.

"Where was Shrader?" Derek asked, as she looked behind herself.

Dale was sat staring out of the window, when she turned and looked at him.

"He's looking out the window."

Derek sighed, "Is he waiting for something?" he asked, trying to think of the right questions.

"Here comes another car." Sarah let him know.

"A car or the truck?" Derek added.

"It's the truck." she defined, "Shrader sees it, and then he's out of his seatbelt and he's hunched over, and he gets his cuffs out in front of him." she told him, seeing it in her head, so clearly.

"Okay, then what?" Derek spoke.

"Bunting pulled over, and Shrader pulled his seatbelt back on."

"He knew it was coming." Derek told Sarah, "Where did the truck come from?" he sighed, breathing out deeply.

"Uh, behind us, no. It was in front of us." she changed her mind quickly.

"Who was driving it?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see... "she admitted, getting annoyed with her own mistakes.

Derek noticed this, and grabbed her hands to steady her, "It's alright, alright, are you sure it's the truck?" he questioned, trying to get as much from his agitated friend as possible.

"Yeah, it's a big truck." she confirmed, confident.

"Think." he pleaded, not giving up, "Who was driving? Who was driving?"

Sarah thought back, seeing his face, "A white male, forties." she nodded to herself.

"Alright, now your car stops rolling... " Derek said.

"Yeah, um, I'm pinned, my seatbelt is jammed. I can't breathe, I can't see anything, I can hear, oh god, he's killing Bunting." she let out, feeling sick.

"But the partner's not there yet?" Derek frowned.

"No," she agreed, nodding.

"Where is he?"

Sarah's head moved, as she looked around, "He's running toward us." she said.

"What's he wearing?"

"Jeans, boots... " she explained. "... He's freaked out that Bunting's dead." Sarah commented.

"Why would he care?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, but he won't let him kill me." she added. "And he keeps telling him to put pressure on the bleeding... hey, wait, he was talking to me." she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "He knew we were on that road, he was upset that Bunting was dead, he wouldn't let Shrader kill me, he kept telling me to put pressure on it, and he was calm." Her eyes flew open, as she rose to her feet. "Like he's done this before, he was helping me."

* * *

Hotch walked, in seeing the rest of the team gathered around a table.

"He took Dan Otey's family upstairs, he protected them from Shrader." JJ said, sighing, as she looked through files.

Derek rolled his dark, soft eyes. "Do we really think a good guy hooked up with a guy like Dale Shrader?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, their looks laced with exasperation.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please tell me what you think.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Hotch was sat on the table, listening to Morgan, Dave and Sarah's conversation. "So how did Shrader, get this guy to sign on?" Sarah asked.

"Good people, do bad things, I'm just saying, it happens." Dave said.

Sarah nodded, "Right, but this partner wouldn't let me die." she pointed out. "He protected Otey's family, and the same day he a convicted felon escape custody, his loyalties are all over the place."

"The guy sounds desperate, maybe he needs some money, Shrader's still got a lot of it out there, he could have promised him a cut." Morgan said.

Sarah looked at him, "Oh, I don't know. He's an accomplice in a kidnapping and three murders, is there enough money for you to sign on for something like that?" Sarah asked Morgan.

"So it's something bigger than the money." Dave insisted.

"Um, maybe Shrader's threatening him." Sarah suggested.

"Leverage?"

"Uh, it would have to be big." Sarah replied.

Hotch spoke up then, "We caught Shrader, because he kidnapped his daughter, he was emotional and his guard was down, family means more to him, than we thought."

Sarah's eyes fell on him, "Shrader's wife forced him to give up custody of Jenny, maybe he wants this to guy to know what it feels like to lose his family too." Sarah said.

"Sounds like revenge to me." Derek said, looking forward.

"Maybe it is."

* * *

"Anything on Shrader's case?" came JJ's voice.

Dave looked at her, "Usual suspects, judges, lawyers." he said.

"But they're all accounted for this morning." Morgan said.

"If it's revenge, then it's gotta be someone who put him away." Reid said.

Hotch frowned, "It's none the Officers who arrested him, and it's not the Judge who sentenced him."

"Then who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Garcia, I need the names of every Law enforcement, involved in the Shrader case." Hotch ordered.

"You know everybody." she replied.

Hotch sighed, "Yeah, but I wanted every single employee, in the years he was arrested."

"Okay, give me a minute." Garcia said, typing.

Morgan smirked, "A whole minute? What are baby-girl? Losing your touch?" he teased.

"You better watch your pretty mouth." she replied, as Hotch saw a ghost of a smile on Sarah's face.

"Personal records coming at ya now." Garcia said.

"Who's still active?" Hotch questioned Reid, as he looked through them.

He shrugged, "Most."

"What'd you risk using an active officer?" JJ asked.

"Depends on how much he hates them, is anyone retired?" Dave asked.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, two."

He handed the pictures to Sarah, as she looked at them. "No." she placed one down. "No." and the other. "Why wouldn't he go after one of the Officer's who arrested him? It makes the most sense for revenge."

"Wait a minute guys, listen to this, there was a witness you never testified on Shrader's behalf." Morgan said.

Hotch took the file from him, "Shrader can see that as betrayal. He gets out of prison, and uses him to get what he wants." he said, looking at it. "Garcia, I want you to run a history on one of the witnesses from the Shrader case... Joey Short."

She went through his file, and it seemed like nothing.

"C'mon Garcia, people don't just disappear, he's got a history with a lot of holes in it." Morgan told her.

They kept trying and trying, and finally they got something.

_Joe Muller_.

* * *

"Stop the car!" Derek shouted, as he and Sarah held up their guns, stopping Joe from going anywhere.

Shrader grabbed him, and put the gun to his head. "Put your hands where I can see them! Shrader put it down!" Derek shouted.

"Put it down!" Sarah shouted at him.

Shrader glared at her, "You're really gonna let me blow his brains out?" he asked, his face vivid with anger.

"Drop it or I'll shoot."

"What's wrong Agent? Are you still upset that I killed your buddy? Did he have kids like this one? Well?" Shrader taunted. "Look at her, she's pissed! Look, she's got that look in her eyes."

"Don't do it Shrader!" Derek shouted.

Shrader turned to Morgan, "How's the arm, Agent?" he grinned.

"Don't do it!" he went to shoot Derek, but Sarah was faster and her bullet ripped through his neck, as Joe turned and began to apply pressure to his wound.

She walked toward the car, while Joe turned on her. "You just killed my family." he said, climbing out of the car and starting toward her. "You just killed my family!" he kept shouting.

"Calm down!"

He hit the gun out of her hands and grabbed her arms, as Derek ran around, and pulled him away from Sarah, forcing him away.

* * *

Sarah, Emily and JJ continued to move, as Derek and Dave were seeing to a stoned guy.

"Clear."

And both Sarah and Emily said the same, "Clear."

They followed Joe, as they kept looking in every direction. He had stopped at a door, as Sarah kicked it open.

"Mollie!" He ran over to his wife.

Sarah stopped, because his kids weren't there. She ran back out, and went the same way as Derek and Dave had gone.

"Clear!" Derek shouted.

"Clear!" Dave repeated.

Sarah stopped, turning to see a child. "Hey, Morgan, Rossi." she called, walking toward him. "Your dad's looking for you, come on." she held out her hand, as Joe's son slowly took it.

* * *

Sarah walked into the Bullpen, just about to set her things down, when she was stopped. "Sarah!"

It was Dave.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

He held out his hand, "Come with me." he said.

"What is it?" she narrowed her eyes, worried by what possibly could be going on.

"Close your eyes, and I'll lead you."

She grimaced, doing so, "You're lucky that I trust you." she commented, hearing him laugh. She went up a few steps, before walking a bit and coming to a short stop, "Am I allowed to open them now, Rossi?" she quizzed.

"Yes."

They were stood in an office. It was big, as there was a couch in there, followed by a mahogany desk, leather chair. Also a space for a computer too. "It's an office.

He reached forward, and pulled the door, so she could see the front of it. The imprinted gold letter stood out against the black background.

_Sarah Ward._

"My office? But I don't-"

He stopped her. "You deserve it, you're an asset to the team, Erin and I agreed that this is necessary, so here it is." Dave spoke, smiling still. "Garcia, helped decorate it, after I told her what to do." he said, as she looked around.

Sarah took her seat in the chair, her eyes falling on a set of pictures, which sat on her desk; the first was of Craig and Tate, the next of her family, parents and brothers, and the final was herself and the team, taken when they went out a couple of months ago.

She smiled, "Well, you've certainly out done yourself, Dave. Thank you."

"It's a great pleasure, kiddo." Dave nodded.

Sarah eye's fell on the picture of the streets of New Orleans, which sat above her couch.

* * *

Sarah grabbed her bag, beginning to leave as Garcia came rushing along to her side, "Sweet Cheeks!" she called, forcing a classified letter into her hands.

"What is it?" Garcia asked, like a little child.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Well, then open it!" she exclaimed, as Sarah did so.

Garcia watched her, wanting to know. "What is it?"

Sarah's eyes skimmed and scanned the text, as she looked up, "A conference has been called in Las Vegas, a few months time." she explained, folding it away, as Garcia grabbed it from her hands.

She read eagerly, as Sarah sighed. "Garcia." she called.

"Oh, my god!" she squealed, causing most eyes to fall on her, "With him!"

"Yes." she nodded at her excited friend.

Garcia giggled. "But him!" she argued.

"Him?"

They both turned seeing Hotch stood there, frowning at the two of them, "It's nothing."

"Sweet Cheeks has a special date with Johnny Knoxville." Garcia blurted.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No, Garcia." she scolded her.

Hotch's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"No." Sarah denied, "You remember when I took a month off?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was down doing filming everyday. And there's conference, a _conference_ in Las Vegas in a couple of months, that's all." she explained.

Hotch chuckled, "So, Garcia it's not actually a date, is it?" he said.

"But, it's Johnny Knoxville. _Johnny Knoxville_." she mouthed, walking off.

Sarah sighed, "Dave not gonna be pleased with me."

Hotch frowned, "Why not?"

"He doesn't like the guy, remember?" she told him, as they walked along together. "He's a nice guy, I don't see anything wrong with him, not at all." she admitted, "Yeah, he can be an ass."

Hotch nodded, "Well, I hope you enjoy it." he spoke.

"I'm not going yet, Aaron."

His insides froze as she said his first name.

He could never get enough of saying it, he loved it. She never said it in public, which confused him but when it was just the two of them, it would be spoken constantly.

And he loved it.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this, and hopefully you enjoyed it too!**

**R&R**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters.**

**Also... Tim Curry has always freaked me out :|**

* * *

Derek Morgan watched as his favourite caramel haired friend, bounded through the Bureau's glass door, looking pissed. "Whoa, girl you look like you were on your way to an NFL game." Morgan smirked, pointing at Sarah's Saints hoodie.

"I was, and yeah well... this happened." she sighed, looking tired, "What've we got then?" she quizzed.

JJ rushed along, "Sarah, Strauss wants to see you in her office." she told her.

She frowned, "Did she tell you why?" Sarah pressed, looking utterly lost.

JJ shook her head, "No, but it doesn't sound good."

Sarah charged off, walking down corridors, toward Strauss's office, as the team stood watching her as she went.

Once there, she knocked on the door, and stepped inside.

Strauss glanced up, "Agent Ward." she greeted, as the agent closed the door.

"Agent Jareau said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, have a seat." she gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, "I wanted to talk about your reassignment." she began, as Sarah frowned.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, my what?" she questioned.

Strauss rolled her eyes, "I was informed you knew. Agent Ward, you've been reassigned to the SIS, which means you won't be working with the BAU anymore." she stated. "You're going to London."

"London?" Sarah choked out, "When was this decided?"

"During the Boston Reaper case," Strauss said, dryly.

Sarah closed her eyes, sighing. "Can I ask a question?" Strauss nodded, "Why am I being reassigned?"

"During that case, you jeopardized the team, and we can't afford for you to keep doing that, because you're not only putting them at risk, but the victims as well." she told me, as Sarah shot her a look.

In truth, she was lost. _Jeopardized? When? _"What? I did what I had to do, anyone would have-"

Strauss stopped her before she could continue her argument. "Agent Ward, you don't have to explain. One last case, and then you're reassigned to the SIS." she handed Sarah the letter, as she slowly rook it from her hands.

She rose to her feet, making her way toward the door.

"You'll make the right decision, Agent."

_Leave the team?_

* * *

We walked in, seeing Hotch and JJ stood waiting, "Hey, what did Strauss want?" Emily asked Sarah.

"It doesn't matter." Sarah shook her off quickly, "What did Strauss want, Hotch?" Sarah asked, seeming fed up.

"She needs us in Los Angeles." Hotch said.

"Home invasion homicide last night. Officers found Gregory Everson, 56, beaten to the head. His wife Colleen was equally beaten and raped repeatedly." JJ explained.

"Repeatedly?" Sarah questioned, confused.

"That's what she reported." JJ spoke.

"Wait, she survived this?" Emily asked.

"He chose to keep her alive." Hotch told her.

"An intentional witness." Sarah said.

"Everything but that points to an organized offender, An experienced one." Dave sighed.

"Was she able to identify him?" Spence pressed.

"She said he was white, with mean eyes and repulsive breath." JJ tapped the remote.

"Rotten inside and out. Did he rape her in front of the husband?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." JJ whispered.

"One home invasion rarely warrants Strauss Personally sending us out." Morgan said.

"No, there's more. Ballistics match a double homicide Downtown L.A., 48 miles away." JJ clicked a few buttons.

"Where 3 days ago, those 2 women were raped and killed." Hotch told them.

"But last night was in the suburbs." Emily pointed out.

"They're afraid of another night stalker."

"This guy's way too good at this to have just started. He pulled off hours of torture and a homicide Without disturbing the neighbors." Derek walked and sat next to me.

"And robbed the house." Dave added.

"That could be a habit." Hotch said.

"You think he started as a burglar?" JJ asked.

"If it was just about the killing, He wouldn't bother robbing them." He spoke.

"Wait, how did he get in last night?" Spence pressed from Sarah's other side.

" said there was a noise outside their door. They were outside of their room a few minutes, When they came back, he was there." JJ told him. "He distracted them." Emily nodded.

"So he could climb through their bedroom window." Sarah took a mug from Derek as he handed it to her.

"I'll have Garcia, see if that M.O. was used in any other home invasions." Spence told the team.

"Well, victimology's all over the map. Three murders, and he managed to kill men, women, Old, young, black, white, Hispanic. That's about as random as it gets." Emily stated.

"Randomness implies a lack of predictability. I think that's the point. All the varying people in his message. He wants them all to fear him." Spence said, as they all looked at him.

"Oh, and they will. Press got a hold of last night's home invasion." JJ said.

"JJ and I will set up at the station. Dave, you, Prenitss and Reid go visit at the hospital." he paused, turning to look at Derek and Sarah. "Morgan and Ward, the LAPD detectives are waiting for you at the Everson house." Hotch ordered.

* * *

Morgan and Sarah walked into Everson's house to see two detectives already there waiting, "Detectives." Derek nodded, as Sarah followed him in.

"Quite a crowd out there." she breathed out.

"Matt Spicer. Adam Kurzbard." Matt introduced.

"Hi. Sarah Ward." she shook both of their hands. "This is Derek Morgan." she added, as he shook their hands as well.

Adam's eyes fell on her hoodie, "Saints fan?" he questioned.

Sarah smiled, "You're around the seventh person to ask me that, and can't you tell by my accent?"

Adam chuckled at her reply. "Hey, thanks for flying out." Adam smiled.

"So, what have you got?" Sarah asked.

"Got our hands full. Guy's been across the city in a week. Seems completely random." Matt leant against the banister.

"You don't think it is?" Sarah frowned.

"We're robbery-homicide in Newton division. The first 2 vics were right in the middle of it. The only thing that brought us all the way out here - Were the bullets." Matt said.

"- And the assault." Morgan asked.

"All the victims were raped." Adam spoke.

Morgan nodded, "DNA match?" he asked.

"He covers up." Adam told him.

Sarah moved toward the stairs. "The, uh, Eversons were in their bedroom Upstairs when the electricity went out."

"So the unsub cut the power." Derek said.

"No. They've got rolling blackouts scheduled. Trying to get through this heat wave without the whole city going dark." Adam explained.

Matt frowned, "So, is that why he came out here?"

"Well, people are afraid of the dark. He probably prayed on that." Sara came back down the stairs.

Derek looked at them all, as Sarah walked to his side, "Okay, so the lights go out and this guy starts banging on the door."

Matt shrugged, "Why give them the heads-up like that? Why not just break in?" he suggested.

"He probably likes getting their adrenaline going. Makes for a fun fight." Derek said.

"Sounds like he got one. Wife's real shook up. I don't think she's gonna be much help."

* * *

"Uh-huh, yeah. We'll have him on the 11:00. Thanks." JJ said. "Hey. Where's Rossi?" She asked.

"He's talking with Hotch and Morgan." Spence moved the boards.

"It's incredibly detailed." JJ commented.

"Yeah. Detective Matt Spicer and his partner are the go-to guys For robbery-homicide, central bureau, Newton division, The busiest in L.A." A phone rung as they both looked around. "It's Garcia." Spence answered it. "Hey, Garcia, I got JJ here." He told her.

"Praise the gods. Los Angeles has a weirdly low rate of home invasion burglaries. I snagged a case in Westchester where a guy violently knocked down the front door, Kicked the dog, and took off with the TV." she informed them.

"Breaking down the front door sends a message. He's trying to intimidate the victims." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, and as horrible as this dog-kicking burglar sounds, I think the guy we're looking for is even more horrible." Garcia said.

"Garcia, this unsub's had practice, a lot of it. Maybe not in L.A., but he's definitely done this before." he rushed out.

"Word. This is not his first crime party. I seriously can't find a single case in L.A. That equals this level of emotional destruction." she let out, frustrated.

"We need to expand the search to all of Southern California. He can be in other cities with a quick ride on the freeways." Reid explained.

"Yeah. Will do." she agreed.

"Thanks, Garcia."

"We're going live on the 11:00 news. You think he'll be watching?" JJ asked as they both turned to face the evidence board, "It's late. He could already be hunting."

"Do you ever look at why this victim, why this day, Why this crime?" Matt asked, as he and Sarah walked along,

"- Always." she agreed.

"- you ever think they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Sometimes." Sarah spoke, nodding.

"Well, I don't believe in coincidences." Matt said.

"How come?" Sarah frowned.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like I talk to the universe or anything. I've just always believed that things happen for a reason. It's hard to find the reason for this, though." Matt told her, as they met JJ and Spencer.

"Utterly meaningless crimes, No obvious motivation. Pure evil." Matt said.

"Evil can't be scientifically defined. It's an illusory moral concept that doesn't exist in nature. Its origins and connotations have been inextricably linked To religion and mythology. This offender has shown no signs of any belief. I'm, uh, I'm Spencer Reid." Spencer waved, after his rant.

"Matt Spicer." Matt nodded.

"Jennifer Jareau." JJ spoke up. "The media's been asking for you." she shook Matt's hand.

Matt smirked, "Yeah, well, nobody else around here wants to talk to them. I figure it hasn't hurt me yet."

"Uh, they'd like to interview you for the 11:00 news. Can we go over a few points?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely." Matt agreed.

* * *

"The first 2 victims earlier this week?" Morgan asked.

"Downtown. Killed about 2 A.M. We found them when the sun came up." Adam said, sipping his coffee.

"Not at noon?" Morgan questioned.

Adam shook his head, "Vice were over there about 6 A.M." Adam said.

"Both these clocks are stopped at 12:00. Was there a blackout?" Dave pressed.

"They started last night." Adam spoke.

"So then he cut their power." Dave nodded.

Hotch frowned, "But he let the city do it last night."

"Where's the next rolling blackout?" Morgan asked.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you make of this first one?**

**And what about Sarah's reassignment?! Where'd that come from and why?**

**Keep reading, guys!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this!**

**I loved the season 5 finale, so much even if I can't look at Tim Curry's face, let alone his teeth.**

* * *

"Annie Danzi, thirty-one, single mom." Adam said, as Morgan, Sarah, Dave, and Hotch walked into the house.

"Was her child home?" Morgan asked.

"Spicer's with him now." Morgan rushed off, as the others moved along.

"So the power was out 10:00 to 1:00?" Sarah asked.

"All the same tricks, New Orleans." Adam said.

"Forced entry?" Dave pressed.

"-No." Adam shook his head.

"Were there rolling blackouts last summer?" Hotch asked, looking around.

"Oh, just about every year." Adam replied.

"Anything like this happen?" he added.

Adam shrugged, "Well, crime always goes up when it's hot and dark, But this? No way." Adam told the three of them.

"Hunting in the dark is definitely a part of his signature." Hotch pulled out his cell. "Garcia." he said, walking off.

"Yes, sir." her loud voice reached him.

Hotch looked at the group in front of him, "I need you to check if there were any clusters Of home invasions in previous summers, during rolling blackouts in California. Look statewide."

"He left a message this time." Adam said.

"A first time for everything." Dave said.

Sarah nodded, "You think he's welcoming us?"

"Who knows? At least he's telling us more with each crime scene. Uneducated." Dave pointed out, by looking at the writing on the wall.

"Made the kid watch." Sarah walked around.

"Sadistic."

"Trashes the place even though there's not that much to steal." Dave sighed, "Angry."

Sarah turned back, "Chooses to hunt and kill in the dark. Doesn't want to be seen. Why?" she asked, more to Dave than to Adam.

"Maybe he's ashamed of something." Dave suggested.

"Well, he didn't have to knock those over." She pointed out, frowning.

"He doesn't want any eyes on him."

"Except the kid... didn't want him to miss a thing." Sarah trailed off.

* * *

Derek watched Annie's son, "What you got there? Is that a robot?" Morgan asked him.

"It's a monster."

Derek nodded, "Monster, huh? What's it doing?" Morgan asked.

"It's protecting you, right?" Matt added.

"It's gonna make the man stay away." he told him.

"Did you happen to get a look at that man?" Morgan asked, frowning.

Matt then said something else, "Or was it too dark under the bed?" he received a look from Derek.

"He moved me to the closet. And my mom told me to close my eyes." he explained.

Morgan watched, "Would you mind showing me how you did that?" he then covered his eyes, "That's good, kid. That's really, really good." Morgan promised him, "So you didn't see him at all? Once that man left, what did you do? Did you get back under the bed?"

"I didn't want to leave her." Carter whispered.

"But you were scared." Matt placed his hand on Carter's shoulder, "Hey, Carter, Do you, um, do you have like a really cool backpack, you could throw some things in to take over to your cousin's house?" Matt asked him.

He nodded, "It's in my room." he moved away. "Will you come with me?"

"You bet." Matt agreed.

"Hey." Morgan stopped Matt, "Look, I'm really glad the kid didn't see anything, but it could have been helpful."

"But covering his eyes like that, that means he couldn't cover his ears." Matt walked off.

* * *

"Forcing a child to witness this is clearly sadistic. He destroyed the boy's innocence and took away his childhood. This probably mirrors the unsub's own experience." Hotch explained, glancing around.

"That's an excuse for what he's doing?" an officer asked.

"There's no excuse for what he's doing." Hotch replied.

Dave took over, "We're not justifying anything. Everything he says, everything he does tell us what makes him tick, that's all."

"The message that he left us was misspelled, which says that he was not well-educated." Sarah said, looking at the gathered group.

"Why did he leave one now?"

Sarah looked over, "That we don't know-yet."

"Just because his recent attacks are in Los Angeles, doesn't mean he's from here."

It was then Spencer's turn, "Killing in the dark is a must for him. We believe that's why he's come to L.A. That and his willingness to kill random people Tells us that he's an opportunistic offender, and these types are incredibly difficult to predict."

"And as you all know, the rolling blackouts have been announced, so residents can prepare for the few hours they'll be in darkness." JJ stated, from her seat. "Unfortunately, that also tells the killer Whose windows will be open, whose alarms will be disarmed." she explained, sighing as she spoke.

"The dark is his signature. It's a habit, and we'll find that he's always killed this way." Hotch spoke.

"'cause he's a coward."

"To some degree, yes. He also has intimacy issues. He even turns photographs away from himself." Hotch replied, looking at the officer who had spoken.

"It's unlikely that a man like this has been in any kind of relationship." Emily clasped her hands together.

Spencer nodded, "There's also a good chance that he has some type of shortcoming. Whether real or perceived, He's obviously self-conscious about something." he added.

"Like what?" Adam asked from the front.

"It could be like a physical deformity. It might be something really small to us, But it means everything to him." Spencer said, looking at Adam.

"People just want to fit in." Dave told the crowd.

"Having one thing that sets him apart from the norm, could be what led him into the extreme solitude of a violent schizoid personality."

"He takes his victim's power away, literally and figuratively. And he feeds off of making them powerless." Sarah said.

"We had rolling blackouts all last summer, and this guy wasn't around, New Orleans." Adam directed it at Sarah, hiding a small smirk.

"Well, he is now. And based on the vicious nature of his crimes, The press has named him the prince of darkness." JJ spoke, looking fed up by the title.

"Prince. That'll fuel his ego." Dave stated the obvious.

"Yeah. He's gonna be all over the news." JJ agreed.

Hotch looked up, "Once we unravel his need for darkness, we'll find him."

* * *

"What if he comes back?" Carter asked.

"He won't." Matt promised, "He can't hurt you again, okay?"

Carter frowned, "How do you know? You didn't find him." he spoke.

Matt nodded, "You're right. But I will."

"She should have known better." Carter said.

"Who?" Matt frowned, crouching to his height, "Your mom?"

He nodded, "She tried to fight him, but he had a gun. Why did she do that?" he pressed.

"Well, she needed to protect you, Carter. The man who did this, he's very bad, okay?" Carter nodded, "I'm going to find him. I promise... okay?" he asked.

"All right." Matt stood up.

"Thank you." Carter's aunt called, as Derek's cell rung.

"Yeah, Prentiss." He answered. "What's the plan?"

"Rolling blackouts are still scheduled for tonight." she told him.

Morgan frowned, "How's LAPD gonna patrol it?"

"With the number of calls they've been getting, They're stretched thin already." she explained.

"Well, then they gotta cancel it." Morgan replied, sighing.

"That's the battle. If they do that, The whole city could go dark if the power grid gets overwhelmed."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, you're right. That's not gonna work. LAPD's outnumbered 10,000 to 1. ll right, keep me posted." he closed his cell. "Did you tell her that we're gonna need to talk to Carter Again tomorrow?"

Matt shook his head, "He won't remember anything."

"We have psychological markers, things that could help him out." Morgan spoke, frowning again.

"You want to make him relive it?" Matt questioned.

"If it will help us catch this guy, yes." Morgan nodded.

"I mean, you saw him. He feels helpless, weak. There's nothing he could have done about it, but he's gonna keep blaming himself." Matt explained, sighing, not looking at Morgan in the eye.

"You know, Carter didn't reveal that much." Morgan said to him, "How come you know all this?"

Matt closed his eyes, "Because when I was a kid, I lost my parents."

"How?"

"Drunk driver." he answered.

Morgan nodded, "And you were in the car?"

Matt shook his head, "No."

"You seem to have some insight, as if you witnessed it." Morgan suggested to him.

"Maybe because I pictured it a thousand times." Matt climbed into the car, "My parents... they, uh, they were racing home 'cause I was sick. You know, if they hadn't left right then, They would have missed that intersection, and there wouldn't have been a red light." Matt gritted his teeth.

"I lost my father when I was 9 years old." Morgan spoke, "He was shot and killed right in front of me. There was nothing I could do." Morgan breathed out, "So I choose to look at it like this- We all have people in our lives. Some of them are good. Some of them are bad. But they shape us, Detective. That's why you have that badge. That's why the two of us are sitting in this car right now."

Matt nodded, before turning on the engine.

* * *

Hotch looked up, seeing Morgan and Matt walked back in, "How's the boy?" he pressed.

"He's quiet." Morgan told him.

"Too soon for an interview?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, I want to find this guy before we have to put the kid through it." Matt explaining, as Emily and Sarah walked in.

"Guys, Garcia has something." Emily spoke.

"Okay, everybody needs to sit down 'cause I'm about to rock your world and not in a way I like to do it." Garcia prepared herself, as Dave, JJ and Spencer also walked in. "I have scoured and searched and you were totally right. This unsub has been doing it forever. There is nowhere he hasn't been in the last 26 years. Honestly. Every single state. Well, 48 continental. My point- He is the worst I've ever seen, and we have all seen some things."

"How did you connect him?" Hotch frowned.

"Everything you said. He's drawn to the dark. He shows up during a blackout, He robs, he kills, he leaves a witness." Garcia replied, still typing away.

"How's he getting away with this?" Adam asked her.

"He never hits the same city twice."

Morgan sighed, "Except Los Angeles."

"I'm sending everything your way And you better load up that printer, 'cause it looks like he started in Southern California Way back in the summer of 1984." Garcia spoke.

"Thank God the press hasn't connected this." JJ sighed, thankful.

Morgan frowned, "The summer Olympics were in Los Angeles that year." he stated.

"So was Richard Ramirez. That's the year he started." Adam spoke.

"Well, he never left. Stayed in L.A. for a few years." Spencer said.

"Fine." JJ walked out, "I'll look into it."

"It appears our unsub started that summer During a blackout in San Diego. From there he went to orange county. After that he ended up in Los Angeles and then worked his way up the coast." Garcia explained.

Hotch crossed his arm over his chest, "Why did he come back?"

"And why now?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

**So far, from all the reviews I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

"Yes, sir. Thank you very much." Hotch rounded a corner quickly, coming face to face with JJ, who looked at him, worried.

"Hey, what's up?"

Hotch looked at her, "Everyone will have power tonight." he said.

"They called off the blackouts?"

"After what happened earlier, we can't give them that again." he told her.

"Great, I'll tell the press." JJ said.

"Thanks." Hotch said, walking off again.

"We're talking over 200 houses in 26 years." Sarah sighed, looking at the dots all over the map in front of her, Morgan, Emily, Dave and Spencer-and now Hotch as well.

"When he started in San Diego, it was all about the robberies." Spencer said.

Morgan nodded, "By the time he got to orange county, he robbed and assaulted his victims. First murder was in long beach and he left a witness."

"He got away with it for 26 years. Why did he come back?"

"Thanks." Sarah said, to an officer, as he placed down more files.

"Well, the media coverage actually helped. Neighbors were hypervigilant. As soon as they heard the gunfire they called the police." JJ stated.

Matt and Adam walked in, "Did he leave a message this time?" Dave asked them.

"He actually left a baby in the closet." Adam spoke.

Emily closed her eyes, "There's got to be some kind of message in that."

"He's taunting us. He's leaving behind witnesses that are too little to help." Matt explained.

"Okay." Sarah rose to her feet, "Why them? Why now? He killed these two women before the rolling blackouts. What is it about them? He killed them in a busy, well-lit area. It was nothing like the others." she said, looking at the group around her.

"It's, uh, shootin' Newton. People hear gunfire down there all the time. He probably fit right in." Adam said, sitting down.

Sarah clicked her tongue, "It was in your division."

"Hey, he had to start somewhere." Matt said.

"So you think it's just a coincidence?" Sarah raised her eyebrows at him, questioningly.

Matt smiled at her, "All right, let's say it's not. What does that mean, he wanted our attention?" he moved to sit down.

"Well, he certainly has it."

Morgan looked between the two detectives, "You're sure you never working anything like this before?" he asked them.

"Trust me, this guy makes an impression." Adam replied, looking between Morgan and Sarah.

Hotch sighed, "He started his career 26 years ago." he pointed out.

"Same as me." Came Adam's voice, causing everyone to send him looks. "You think this is because of me? That all these people are dead because of that?"

"Two women killed in your division, no survivors. Then a couple, leaving the wife as a witness. Then a mother, leaving the son. Now two parents, but a baby survives." Hotch told him.

Adam shrugged, "If there's some kind of pattern, I've never seen it before."

Hotch eyed him, "He circled back to L.A. for a reason." he said.

"The first two murders here in L.A. county were close by. Long beach is on the cusp of L.A. and orange counties." Spencer said, moving in his chair.

Dave nodded, "Let's look into that one." Dave said, as Spencer reached for the file.

"Home invasion. A husband was shot. Wife was left alive." he read, as Emily sat down.

Dave sighed, "Sounds familiar."

"What's the next one?"

"After long beach, he went to Santa Monica." Sarah and Morgan opened a file and looked through it, both of the pausing to look up at Matt.

"Wait a minute." Sarah said, "Matt, do you have family out there?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's where I grew up."

"Home invasion robbery, double homicide. Joe and Sylvia Spicer were killed." Morgan read, as Sarah stared at Matt.

"Those are my parents." Matt said. "It doesn't make any sense. Let me see that. They died in a car accident. A drunk driver."

"Who told you that?" Sarah pressed, handing him the report file.

"My grandparents. I remember my grandfather waking me up. I was sick the night they died. I had a fever." Matt said, reading it, "How would I not remember that happening to them?" he questioned, confused.

"Maybe your grandparents never told you, Matt. They were trying to protect you." Adam suggested.

Matt shook his head, "They lied?"

"You were the first child he left alive." Hotch said.

JJ rose to her feet. "You've been all over the news."

"This guy knows who you are." Morgan spoke.

* * *

Matt looked at the group around him, and walked out. "This is crazy." he denied.

"Look, when Carter said that the unsub made him watch from the closet, you flinched." Morgan said, looking at him directly.

"And you didn't?" he countered.

Morgan sighed, "This guy is taunting you. He left a young boy alive and now a baby. He wants you to know it's him." he said.

"How could I not know?" Matt frowned.

"You did. Deep down. But you went through a major trauma as a kid. You believed the story because it was easier." Morgan explained.

"And now what?" Matt asked. "You want to make me remember what really happened? I mean, come on, it was 26 years ago. What good is that gonna do?" he pressed.

"It's your call." Morgan shrugged.

"Is this, you know, like hypnosis or something?" Matt asked, shifting in his chair.

"No." Morgan shook his head. "I'm just gonna try and trigger some memories by walking you through what happened that night."

Matt nodded, "Alright. Should I, uh, close my eyes or-"

"-If you want. I just want you to try and relax." Morgan told him.

He nodded again, "Okay."

"Here we go." Morgan pre-warned him, "It was July. And it was hot. Were the windows open?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. And, uh, there was a breeze." he answered.

"Good. Good. That's really good. What do you hear?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing."

Morgan frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Matt said. "Yeah, my grandfather woke me up and he told me about the accident."

"Slow down. Slow down. Stay with me." Morgan stated, not wanting to go that quickly, "There was a breeze. What did you smell?"

"Seriously?" Matt asked.

"Just try."

"Okay." Matt agreed.

"What did you smell?" Morgan repeated.

Matt screwed his face up, "What did I smell? Um I don't know. Uh I smelled the ocean. My mother's perfume." he faced quickly changed thought, causing Morgan to frowned.

"Spicer. What?" Morgan pressed.

"Cigarettes? This is weird. I smell cigarettes." Matt said.

Morgan nodded along with his words, "Did your grandfather smoke?"

"Never."

"Come on, think." Morgan tried, "Who was it?"

Matt's voice became shaky then, "He said, "Hello there.""

"That was his first message." Morgan commented, "What's he doing?" he asked.

"He's... he's dragging me. I hear my baby sister crying. I hear my 's yelling. He killed my dad... " Matt paused, the scenes replaying all in his head, "I can't see his face. It's too dark. She's begging him. I can't- I couldn't see, man. I just- I'm sorry. I couldn't." he opened his eyes.

"Okay." Morgan nodded, "Hey. No, that's enough. I'm sorry. You did enough. You're good." Morgan told him, knowing he wanted to leave as soon as he was on his feet.

Matt nodded, "Okay. We cool?" he walked outside, to see the group waiting for him, "Okay, why is he doing this?"

"He keeps a survivor so that they'll never forget him, But with you, it goes beyond that, because-" Spencer was cut off.

"He believes he turned you into the city's hero." Emily finished.

Dave nodded, "If your parents weren't killed, you might not have become a Detective." he said.

"Yeah, but how would he know that? It's not like he stayed in L.A." Matt argued, sighing. "He's been all over the country."

JJ nodded, "The press has talked about your history. He's not a part of it." she told Matt.

"And he wants that recognition. He wants everyone to know what he's done to you." Sarah said.

"How's he gonna do that?"

Hotch frowned, "Is that your daughter?" Matt looked at the picture on his desk. "Where is she?"

"She's with my sister at my house." Matt pulled out his cell, and called his sister.

* * *

"Kristin? Ellie? Ellie?" Matt moved along in the darkness.

He walked into a room, seeing them not there, but soon spotting a newspaper with him on the cover, plastered all over it.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh!**

**I really loved Matt, I did.**

**I felt real bad for him, he looked so sad all the time.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Our story is still in full swing my friends!**

**I am so exhausted right now, please appreciate this chapter.**

* * *

"Ellie's gone. So is his sister." Morgan spoke.

Sarah frowned, "Are they on their way to the station?" she asked Morgan.

"The car's still here and the power's cut, so the unsub was definitely here." Morgan replied, quickly.

"Where are you going?" Hotch questioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"We're gonna try his sister's place. This guy needs privacy. He didn't leave them here for us to find, which means he took them somewhere."

"What's her address?" Sarah asked.

"7D20 Sheridan." Matt said this time.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Sarah said, hanging up.

"Okay, good." Morgan told her.

Matt sighed, "I don't even know if we're gonna find him there." Matt said.

"You know what? We won't." Morgan agreed.

"What?"

Morgan glanced at Matt, "This is about you. There's no history at your sister's place. He probably took them to Santa Monica to your old house."

Cars beeped, as Hotch began more impatient by the minute, wanting to get out of the expanding traffic. "Reid, we're stuck in traffic. The lights are out." Sarah said.

"Yeah, it's out here, too. Working off generators. Pretty sure it's citywide." Spencer explained, as the cell beeped.

"That's Morgan on the other line. We're gonna meet him at Kristin's house." Sarah said, as Hotch looked at her.

"Let's get over there." Came Adam's faint voice.

And then Spencer's voice reappeared, "With a population of 8 million people, It's only a matter of time before the cell phone reception goes-"

"Reid? Are you-" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh, great."

There was no signal.

* * *

Morgan tried to catch up with Matt, as he raced ahead, "Spicer, we really should be waiting for backup." he warned, his gun drawn.

Matt shook his head, "We don't have time. There's a door around back. I'll check that." and then he was gone.

Morgan moved along in the dark, looking for an easy way in, and finally finding one. Morgan ran through the hall, checking silently. He was worried about Matt, he's vanished from his view. Morgan moved to a door, slowly pushing it open, as he spotted Kristen and Ellie sat on the bed, tied up, "Where is he?" he asked, moving forward, but was soon struck down.

Ellie tied up a barely conscious Derek Morgan, as tears streamed down her face. Once she was down, the unsub pulled her back, as Matt walked in, his weapon drawn.

"Matt." Kristin called.

"Daddy, help." Ellie cried out, crying even more than before.

"Drop it." Matt ordered, glaring harshly, as the man held his daughter.

"You first. You first." The dark voice echoed through the room. "Drop the gun!"

Ellie sucked in a breath, "Please, daddy, listen, daddy. Listen to him. Don't let him hurt me." she tried, tensing up.

"Spicer, don't do it." Morgan struggled, to sit up, "He doesn't kill children. You know that."

"You sure about that?"

"Just put it down, Matt." Kristin called out, frightened to death from where she was sat on the bed.

The voice came again, "Put the gun down or she dies."

"Don't give in to him, man. He's not gonna hurt you unless you surrender." Morgan called, in pain. "Don't do it."

"Please. Daddy, daddy, he's squeezing me. I can't-I can't breathe." Ellie let out in pain.

Morgan looked up at Matt, "Put that gun down, you lose. He will kill you. Look at him. He's nothing but a coward!" Morgan shouted, as he moved forward and kicked him.

"Daddy, it hurts. Daddy... " Ellie called out.

"Okay. Okay!" Matt placed his gun on the floor, throwing it away to one side.

"No! No! No, pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up!" Morgan protested in a struggle.

"On your knees." he ordered, but spat was a much more suitable word.

Morgan carried on struggling, "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

His yellow teeth shined, "That's a good boy... " he walked toward Matt.

"Matt!" Kristin let out.

"Your sister grew up real pretty. Last time I saw her, she was just an itty-bitty thing. Not as good as your mom, though." he taunted, smirking, "She squirms too much." he commented.

"Go to hell." Kristen hissed, glaring up at him, into his murky eyes.

Matt ran into him, but was knocked to the floor. "Come on, man! Get up! Get up!" Morgan carried on shouting, angrily.

"Yeah, okay." Matt lifted his hands, in surrender.

"Think they'll remember me now?" he questioned, evilly.

Ellie cried out then, "Daddy."

"You've destroyed me. Is that what you want to hear?" he asked, looking away from his face.

He shrugged, "Well, it's better."

Matt looked over at Morgan, looking at him, "Promise me she'll be okay, Morgan." he pleaded, his eyes full of pain.

"Go ahead, promise him." he shouted.

"Do it and promise him!" Kristin screamed from behind.

"Okay." Morgan nodded.

"Promise me, Morgan." Matt repeated.

"Okay! I promise." he shouted in a frenzy of utter panic.

Matt looked over at Ellie, smiling a small smile, "I love you, Ellie."

And then the trigger was pulled.

"No!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Ellie exclaimed, as Kristin began to cry.

"No! Spicer! What is wrong with you?!" Morgan struggled, trying to move, anger filling his body. He was then kicked in the face, and he fell back.

"Please! No! No! Oh, God, no! No! No! Don't-" Kristin begged, as he grabbed Ellie.

"I don't usually take much to kids. This one's just Special." he said, walking by Morgan, who was sprawled out on the floor.

Morgan glared at him, spitting blood out of his mouth, "We will find you, you sick son of a bitch."

"Is that another promise?"

"Please! Please, help! Ellie! Oh, my God, Ellie, no!" Kristin began shouting.

Morgan glared as he left, "I will find you!"

* * *

Hotch and Sarah walked down the stairs, meeting Dave and Adam on the way down, "Spicer's sister's not in her apartment. The building manager said she left hours ago." Hotch explained to the, coming to a stop.

Dave nodded, "Morgan and Spicer?"

"No one's been in or out since the power went down." Sarah replied, shaking her head.

Adam frowned, "Morgan said they were coming here, right?" he said.

"And he was a lot closer than any of us." Hotch nodded, sighing.

Sarah crossed her arms of her chest, looking worried, "Something must have changed."

"The cells are down." Adam checked, "Now how the hell do you find them?" he asked, looking up.

"What would cause Morgan to change his mind like that when he knows he can't tell us?" Dave asked, looking between Hotch and Sarah.

Hotch answered quickly, "The unsub had Spicer's sister and daughter. Morgan knew he didn't have a lot of time." he replied.

Dave nodded, "So his first guess had to be right." he stated.

"The unsub attacked Spicer specifically through his family." Sarah let out quietly.

"How long has Spicer's sister lived here?" Hotch looked at Adam, wanting a quick answer, so they could get moving again.

"Six-seven months?" Adam answered, shrugging.

"Well, that's why they didn't come here." Hotch concluded, easily.

Sarah nodded, "If the unsub wants to hurt Spicer, he'll do it someplace that means something to him. Morgan must have realized the same thing." Sarah explained, looking annoyed.

"The unsub and Spicer do share one place in common." Dave said.

"Santa Monica." Adam spoke.

"Where he killed his parents." Dave finished, nodding again.

"Let's go."

The four of them rushed off toward their cars again, "This is Kurzbard in major crimes. I need a priority response." Adam ordered, rushing along quickly.

They needed to find Morgan, Matt, Ellie and Kristin before it was too late.

* * *

Kristin moved, coughing and soon fell off of the bed, onto the floor, hitting it hard, "Uhh!" she winced in pain.

"Kristin." Morgan tried, moving slightly. "Kristin. Kristin." he managed to roll over, and see her coughing on the floor,not looking well at all.

"Ohh." she groaned in pain.

"Kristin."

She looked at him, "It's getting harder to breathe." she managed, coughing harder this time.

"Just try to slow your breathing. Just slow everything down." Morgan spoke quietly, trying to get her to listen to him.

She carried on coughing though, "We have to get her back. She's just a baby." she cried.

"Look at me." Morgan called, "Kristin, look at me." she met his warm eyes, "I need you to tell me everything that you remember about the guy who took Ellie."

She shook her head, "I don't want to remember." Kristin complained softly.

Morgan nodded, "I know. Kristin, I know you don't, but right now, I really need you to try. Ellie needs it." Morgan pleaded, "My team is going to find us. They're gonna go to your apartment where we said we were going. When they see that we're not there, they're gonna figure out where we are the same way I did. And when they do, we will bring Ellie home, but in order to do that, I'm gonna need you to think." Morgan explained, trying to keep her hopes high.

But she ignored him, "Is Matt... is he dead?" she asked, wanting to know.

"Kristin, please, just try to focus on remembering." he pleaded, wincing in pain, as he moved again.

"Okay." she nodded slightly.

Morgan sighed, "This guy has been traveling all over the country. How? How did he bring you here?" he quizzed, frowning.

"In an RV. An old Filthy RV." she let out, crying.

* * *

Adam ran ahead of everyone else, "Spicer?" he questioned, looking worried as hell.

"Kurz, we got here as fast as we could." An officer sighed, apologized.

Adam nodded, "What about Kristin?"

"She was beaten and sexually assaulted. She's out in the ambulance." he explained, "And you already know the bad guy took Ellie with him. One more thing-there was another couple murdered a mile from here an hour ago. We've got a team there, but we're pretty sure it was the same guy."

"Where's Matt?" Adam requested, as he was led off by the officer.

"Ah! Damn it. Just put a bandage on it and leave me alone." Morgan could be heard shouting, as Sarah, Dave and Hotch rounded the corner.

"How is he?" Hotch asked, frowning.

Morgan sighed, "It's nothing, Hotch."

"He needs a cat scan, stitches, and a lot of rest." The EMT said.

"She's right, Morgan." Dave said.

Morgan resisted her attention yet again, "Guys, I'm not going to any hospital until we find that little girl. Now, please, just put a bandage on it." he said, annoyed.

"Morgan, what's the notebook?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"I asked the sister to tell me everything she could remember about the unsub." he handed the pad to Hotch, who took it.

"And what's her condition?"

Morgan looked at Dave, "It's bad." he let out.

"I'll go check on her." Sarah rushed out of the house. She ran over to see Kristin being taken into an ambulance, "Hold on a second, , I'm Agent Ward. I work with Agent Morgan. Is it okay if I ride along with you?" she asked, climbing onto the ambulance quickly.

"If you're coming, we need to go now." an EMT said.

"Thank you." Sarah nodded.

* * *

**A/N: ... Oh dear, things aren't getting better for anybody, are they?**

**Please keep reading my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

JJ and Spencer walked toward the house, "How many cops are there in L.A.?" she asked, glancing around.

Spencer glanced at her, "City or county?" he pressed.

JJ shook her head, "You actually know the answer." she let out.

"I know both answers." he told her, as she sighed, not surprised at all.

"It's white and extremely dirty. A very old RV. With a male white in his fifties, accompanied by an 8-year-old girl." they walked past a guy, giving a statement to the police.

"Derek." JJ let out, seeing the state of him. He looked terrible.

"I'm all right."

Spencer frowned, "You don't look all right." he protested.

"Reid, drop it." Morgan stood up, looking at him.

"Sorry." he apologized quickly.

"The local bureau office found us these satellite phones. It should bypass any outage problems on the ground." JJ handed the phones out.

"Good." Hotch said.

JJ looked up, "Any word on Ellie?"

Morgan shot her at look, as he charged out of the room, and then the house.

JJ looked around, confused at what she'd done, "I was just-"

"It's not you." Hotch followed him.

JJ looked terrified by the look she'd received from the one and only Derek Morgan.

* * *

Kristin pulled the mask off, looking at Sarah, "I forgot something." she stated.

The EMT frowned, "Put the mask back on." he ordered.

"I forgot the radio." Kristin stated.

Sarah frowned, "What?" she asked.

"He listens to his car radio constantly. The news. He would stop whenever he would hear something about him- the radio-he listens-"

Sarah stopped, knowing what she meant, "Okay, I got it. He listens to the radio." she nodded.

"Put the mask on." The EMT put it back on, but she pulled it off again.

"Something else. The other agent- you have to tell him. I made him promise... " Sarah lent forward.

* * *

"Garcia."

Penelope's face lit up, hearing his voice reach her eyes, "Baby boy, you all good?" she questioned, frantic.

Morgan ignored her question, "Listen, I need you to run something for me." he said.

And then she ignored his request, "You really had us worried. And by "us," I mean me. I didn't know where you were-" she fretted.

"-Now, Garcia." he stopped her.

"Okay." she agreed quickly.

"Alright, I'm looking for an old RV. Partial California plates-Michael-David-3. That's all she was able to get. The victim thinks it may have been the first 3 letters of the plate, but she's not sure." he explained, annoyed.

Garcia typed away, "Yes, sir."

Morgan sighed, "Alright, call me back on this number as soon as you get a bite." he said, hanging up. He turned seeing Hotch standing there, "You know, she really needs to be more professional sometimes."

"She gets the job done every time." Hotch stated the obvious, as his hands tightened on his arms.

Morgan sighed again, "I told him, Hotch. I told him that we should wait for backup, but he wouldn't listen to me. We split up and he headed around back before I could stop him."

Hotch knew he was blaming himself for what had happened to Matt, and it wasn't his fault at all, "Morgan, sometimes when it comes to family common sense and procedure go out the window. You do the best you can." Hotch told him.

Morgan stared him, "This unsub raped the aunt and then beat her for no reason. She didn't resist, man, and he still pistol-whipped her until her ribs were crushed. He killed Spicer while he was on his knees. He was unarmed. This guy's a pure psychopath." he paused, "I want this guy."

Hotch nodded, "We'll get him." he promised.

"Well, we better do it fast. Taking Ellie was like a game to him. The sick bastard thought it was funny. He's gonna get pissed off at her, man. She's nothing but a little girl. She's gonna show him fear. And when she does... he's gonna kill her." Morgan ranted.

* * *

Hotch walked into the room, "Alright, what we have is an unsub in complete behavioral chaos."

"Meaning?" Adam asked, looking at a file.

"Serial offenders, especially long-term, successful ones, don't just suddenly change what they do or how they do it." Dave explained to Adam, also walking into the room.

Spencer nodded, "Going after a high-risk target like a police Detective and then all of a sudden abducting a child is fairly unheard of.

"Fairly?" Adam questioned.

Hotch looked at him, "Sometimes they devolve as they know we're getting closer to them and their time's running out." he said.

Morgan sighed, "But this unsub doesn't appear to be devolving. Devolution generally means loss of control. They find it harder and harder to keep the outside world from noticing them." he explained, looking fed up.

"I think he's becoming more controlled." Spencer corrected, "He spent a lifetime murdering seemingly random victims, then out of nowhere sought out Spicer, recreated his parents' murder, lured him into a trap, killed him and took his daughter. The behavioral spectrum is alarmingly different." he stated.

Morgan's cell rung, as he answered it, "Yeah, Garcia." he greeted.

"Hi." she let out, "I want to have better news, mon ami, but there are zero RVs in the state of California with M-D-3 in that order on the plate. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Sorry's not helping anybody. I need results." Morgan scolded her, hanging up.

Hotch and Dave shared a look, knowing that Morgan's emotions were compromised and there was a chance he could compromise this case as well.

"Garcia's got nothing on the partial plate." he said.

Dave sighed, "Maybe Kristin's wrong. It's not surprising considering her situation at the time." he told Morgan.

"So how the hell are we supposed to find this guy?" Morgan questioned.

"We can contact him." Sarah walked in. "Kristin remembered in the ambulance that the unsub listens to news radio incessantly. He would even stop assaulting her if the broadcaster said anything about the prince of darkness." she explained to the team.

"Makes sense for a narcissist."

"Oh, no." came JJ's voice.

Hotch turned to her, "What is it?" he asked.

"The LAPD just put all the information they have out to the press." she said, rising to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked at him, "A spokesperson at the crime scene was talking about the RV and about Ellie." he remembered.

"So this guy knows exactly what we know." Morgan concluded.

"That might force him to dump the RV." Dave added.

"Or kill-" Spencer stopped himself.

"No, I don't think so." Dave said, frowning.

Morgan tilted his head, "Why not, Rossi?"

"Well, he could have killed you and the sister. He didn't. He kept you alive. He can't be surprised that we know what he's driving and that he has a hostage." Dave replied, sitting down.

"But how many news radio stations are there in Los Angeles?" Spencer pressed, looking a JJ for help.

"I don't know, about twenty or so?" Adam guessed.

"We can't just guess which one he listens to." Hotch said, knowing that it was the truth.

"What about the emergency alert system?" JJ suggested. "It would be a way to communicate over all the stations simultaneously." she stated, looking around the team.

Emily nodded, "How do we do that?" she asked.

JJ shrugged, "I don't really know. How hard could it be to work out?" she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Sarah walked toward Morgan, "Kristin wanted me to tell you she's sorry she made you promise her brother. She said it wasn't fair. You want to tell me what she made you promise?" she asked him, gently, looking worried.

"That I wouldn't let anything happen to Ellie." Morgan replied, emotionless.

Sarah nodded, "Well, she's right. That's not fair."

"How is anything we handle out here fair?" Morgan questioned, as JJ rushed in.

"Every time they put me on hold, I get one layer higher on homeland security. The E.A.S. is coordinated by the FCC, FEMA, and the National Weather Service. It's a bureaucratic pile of steaming-yes. I'm with the FBI. We're here in Los Angeles." JJ said, as Hotch watched her.

Adam walked over to Morgan, "A boy just woke up his neighbors. Said he escaped from the prince of darkness." he explained.

"What?" Hotch questioned, turning around.

"He said they're still in his house right now." Adam said.

"They?" Morgan asked.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, there's a girl with him."

Hotch turned back to JJ, "Let me know." he said, following them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please tell me your thoughts on the story.**

**I love feedback. And words... I love words!**

* * *

"The neighbors all banded together and came after him, but he was already in the car." Adam said, walking up to Dave.

"Ballsy neighbors." Dave commented, looking at the garage door, which was terribly damaged.

Adam nodded, "California has its moments. The first units all got here within 4 minutes of the call. Local watch commander locked down a 5-square-mile grid and there's an APB on the car. We believe they never made it out of the area." he told Dave.

"Tell your officers not to approach him if they spot him. He's getting desperate." Dave replied.

"Won't be easy with a cop-killer."

Dave glanced at Adam, "Then you'd better ask them how they'd feel about getting that cop's daughter killed." Dave walked off.

"He cut her hair." Spencer told Morgan, as he walk into the RV.

Morgan gritted his teeth together, in anger, "I swear to God, when I get my hands on this son of a-"

Spencer cut him off, "That actually might be good. Why disguise somebody you're gonna kill?" he questioned, as Morgan began rooting through his stuff.

"Here's how he stays awake all night." he pulled out a pipe, which obviously helped him to get high.

Spencer called Morgan over, "Look at this article on Spicer." he showed him the paper.

"We already know he was obsessed with all the attention Spicer was getting." Morgan said.

He nodded, "Yeah, but look what's underlined 3 times." Spencer pointed out.

""8-year-old Ellie, bright, happy child."" he read, "I don't normally take to kids, but this one's just special."

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"That's what he said back at the house. Ellie was his target all along, not Spicer." Morgan let out.

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I'm still here. Yep, I'm always gonna be here. Okay." JJ sighed, "My name is Jennifer- no. Do you know what? I'm not going to explain this entire thing again to another mid-level bureaucrat who can't give me a sufficient answer. Put someone on the damn phone who can authorize what I need." she exclaimed, getting annoyed and desperate.

Morgan walked back into the house, seeing Hotch, Sarah, Emily, Dave and Adam gathered, waiting for him. "He wasn't after Spicer." he told them, walking toward them all.

Hotch nodded, "We were just coming to the same conclusion."

"It doesn't make sense he hasn't killed the girl if she wasn't what he was after." Dave said.

"He disguised her to keep her." Hotch spoke, watching Morgan.

"Look at this." Morgan held out the paper, "There's a stack of them in the RV. Reid's reading them all right now." Hotch took the paper from him.

Dave nodded, "So, we profiled his obsession with Spicer was over not getting credit for his law enforcement career. But maybe it's the daughter he's not getting credit for." Dave spoke, looking to Morgan.

Realization hit Morgan, "He thinks he's responsible for her."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, she wouldn't even be here if he hadn't allowed Spicer to live 25 years ago." she explained.

"A bastardized version of a grandparent." Dave stated.

"That's a pretty twisted delusion." Emily commented.

Hotch looked at her, "Well, it only has to make sense to him." he replied.

"And when a delusion like that crashes, it crashes hard." Morgan added.

"Hey, guys." Spencer walked into the room, "The murders we found in Orange County in 1985, they might not have been his first." he stated, as their faces stiffened.

* * *

JJ sighed, bored. She walked around the room, the phone still clinging to her ear, "Yes. I'm- yes, ma'am. Uh, yes, madame secretary. I'm so sorry to bother you this early, but it's very- oh, you have. Fully briefed, great." JJ's face lit up.

"Um-yeah, of course. I'm writing down the number right now. Great. Thank you so much, madame secretary. Yeah, yeah, I will let you know how it goes. Great. Thank you." she hung up, and reached for her cell, dialing Hotch's number.

He pulled out his cell, "Hotchner." he answered.

"We have access to the local emergency alert system. The secretary personally set it up herself. It's in the city command center." JJ explained to him quickly.

"Good." Hotch commented, "Get an LAPD unit to take you over there, get the system up and running, and I need you to start talking to him immediately."

JJ froze, "Excuse me?"

"It's gonna take me too long to get there from here. I need you to talk to him, Jayje." Hotch requested, knowing she wouldn't take it well.

"Me?" she asked.

"I'll give you some unsub may still be in this area, and if he surfaces, we need to be close." Hotch replied.

JJ sighed, "I'm not a hostage negotiator."

"I'm sorry. You are today."

* * *

"Dr. Reid, you're on your own cellular." Garcia answered his call.

"Yeah. The power came back here a few minutes ago." he replied.

"How's my main man doing?" she pressed.

Spencer sighed, "On the completely safe assumption that you're not talking about me, let's just say I wouldn't want to be this unsub when Morgan finally gets his hands on him." he replied.

"That bad, huh?"

"Has he ever yelled at you before?" he asked her.

She laughed. "Touche. How can I be of service?" she asked him.

"How far back can you go with your records, Garcia?"

She frowned, "How far back you talkin'?"

"Uh, a murder investigation from 1968." Spencer told him, pacing slightly.

* * *

A door was opened, as JJ walked in, "This is the room."

She nodded, "So what do I do?"

"Flip that switch when you're ready, and you'll cut into every signal on the radio bands, am and fm." the officer told her.

"That's it?" she questioned, not believing how easy it was.

"It's made to be easy."

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you." the door closed, as she took her seat in the chair opposite the mic. She pulled out her cell and called Hotch again.

"JJ."

She sighed, "I'm here." she said.

"We're gathering some background information on Flynn that could be very helpful." he told her, trying to boost her confidence as much as possible.

"Okay." she nodded, agreeing with him.

"Just sit tight for a minute. You okay?" he pressed.

JJ sighed, "Hotch... what if I mess up?"

He grimaced at her words, "Don't worry. You won't. I'll call you right back." he hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it.**

**Keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Already? Yeah, I'll put you on speaker." Spencer said.

"Okay." came Garcia's voice, "Let me preface this by saying that a 40-year-old murder in a suburb of Los Angeles is an absurdly impossible request. Having said that, yours truly happens to know that the Pollack Library at Cal State-"

"Garcia." Hotch warned.

"Yes, sir, sorry, uh anyway, this murder was quite the scandal."

"For Southern California in the sixties, that's saying something." Adam said.

"Okay, I don't know who was talking right then, but word. So, Nora Flynn was a prostitute and a drug addict living in a desert community just outside of Los Angeles. It appears bikers were her stock in trade, rough bikers, and one fateful day, she and her client were murdered by her 13-year-old son Billy. Shot to death." Garcia stated, "The customer, ironically named John, was able to tell the police before he died that Billy made him beg for his life and then shot him anyway."

"That's him." Morgan agreed.

Garcia continued, "And he was convicted, but-"

"He's a juvenile." Dave said.

"Right, so at 18, he was released in 1973, never heard from again."

Sarah scoffed, "Oh, he was heard from." she commented.

"And he never released a statement as to why he killed them, although it does appear his childhood was horrific. I'm sending you a picture of him on the day he was released to your PDAS." Garcia explained.

Hotch sighed, "Make sure you send the files to JJ." he reminded her.

"Of course, my liege. Garcia bids you ad-"

Morgan stopped her, "Garcia, wait a minute." he took the cell off of speaker, "Hey."

"Hey back." she replied.

Morgan sighed, "Baby girl, I'm sorry for taking your head off." he apologized to her.

Garcia smiled, not even mad at him, "Oh, darling, our love is a rock. No bad day can come between us." she told him, happily.

"Word." Morgan said.

"Come home safe. I'll leave a light on." she said, causing him to chuckle.

* * *

JJ's cell rung, "Hotch." JJ said.

"JJ, listen." he said, "The most important thing is that you build rapport with him." he told her.

"Uh, rapport. Okay." she nodded, reaching for a pad.

Hotch sighed, "I'm asking you to do one of the hardest things that anybody in our position ever has to do. I need you to empathize with him. Sympathize. Don't judge the things he's done. Garcia's sending you a file on him and his childhood. Look it over. It'll help." he paused, "If he hears that you care about him, that's how you're gonna get him to care about Ellie. He has to understand that he's putting her through the same pain he went through as a child."

JJ nodded, "Uh, okay."

"But it has to be his decision because power is all-important to him." Hotch reminded her.

"Power? Okay."

Hotch knew she was panicking now, probably nervous too. "You're gonna be fine. Just talk to him." he said.

"Alright." JJ replied, her voice shaky.

"Go over the file and start when you're ready." Hotch suggested.

JJ stopped him, "Oh, wait. You're gonna be on the line, right?"

"I'll be listening."

* * *

"Billy? Billy Flynn?" a voice asked.

Billy looked to his side, looking at Ellie, "Did you-"

"Who's Billy Flynn?" she asked him.

" , I- I don't know for sure that you can hear me, but- my name is Jennifer Jareau. I-I work for the FBI as a communications liaison for the-the behavioral, uh okay. Mr. Flynn, I- I-I want to talk to you about letting Ellie Spicer go." JJ's words struggled to leave a dent.

See sighed, "I mean, I want to ask you to. Uh, see, I'm not a hostage negotiator, uh, I've never done anything like this at all ever, but, um, sometimes circumstances, it's... look you can tell I'm not a hostage negotiator. But I am a mother. And I- I know what your mother did to you when you were little." she paused, taking a breath.

"What she was, what she made you watch, what she let men do to you, and it makes me so It's just not fair. And no one- no one can make that better. I wish I could. I do." JJ tried, " But If I-if I could somehow go back there and, you know, make what was happening to you stop, if I could just You know, pick you up and just tell you that it'll all be okay." she told him, knowing he was listening.

"That's what moms are supposed to do. They're not supposed to be the cause of your pain, they're supposed to make it go away. They're supposed to hold you and tell you everything is gonna be all right. They're supposed to tell you that thunder is Angels bowling and that it's okay to be afraid of the dark and that it's not silly to think there might be monsters in your closet and that it's okay that if you want to climb in bed with them just this once, 'cause it's scary in the room all alone. They're supposed to say it's okay to be afraid, and not be the thing you're afraid of." she sighed deeply, "But most importantly, they're supposed to love you no matter what. What happened to you isn't fair, it's not right, but, um I'm supposed to empathize with you. Sympathize. Understand. But I can't. That-that would be a lie. The truth is, I don't understand what you've done." she stated.

She closed her eyes this time, before speaking again, "I don't sympathize with you killing people all these years. And I especially don't understand you taking Ellie. What I can do is tell you what a mother should tell you, that you can't take away your pain by hurting someone else. That it doesn't make all the nights you went to bed scared and alone any better if you scare someone else the way you're scaring Ellie."

"What happened to you, it isn't fair. But what you're doing to her isn't fair either, and if anyone should understand what that feels like, it's you." she explained, clasping her hands together.

"You have the power. You can do what you want to do. But for once, you can choose to use that power to do for Ellie what should have been done for you. You can choose letting her go. You can choose teaching her that, yes, there are monsters, and it's okay to be afraid of them. But it's not okay to let them win. And it's not okay to be one."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts!**

**They are appreciated!**

* * *

Sarah's cell rung, "Agent Ward. Yes. Hello, doctor. Yes, sir. Thank you." she hung up, turning back to the team. "Uh... both of Kristin's lungs collapsed. She died a few minutes ago." she explained, slipping the cell back into her pocket.

"Ellie's got no one now." Morgan spoke.

"Kurzbard." Adam spoke into his cell. "He let her go. Where? He got out of the car and he just let her go. She's in a house about six blocks from here." he explained.

"Where is he now?" Morgan pressed.

Adam looked at him, "He's in another house, up the street."

"JJ." Hotch said, "I don't know if you know. He let her go,?" he paused, walking out, "You did it."

* * *

The team pulled up, seeing officers sat waiting, outside a house, "We have SWA on the way, Kurz."

"And an HPT team." Adam said.

The officer nodded, "Yeah, but they'll be a while. We had a phone sent in with a direct line to this one, But so far-"

A cell rung.

"He's watching us." Hotch stated, as he Morgan, Sarah, Dave, Emily and Reid stood outside, watching.

Adam answered it, "This is Detective Kurzbard, LAPD." he pulled the cell away from his ear, and handed it to Morgan. "He wants to talk to you." he explained.

Morgan took it, "What?" he hung up, handing it back. "He wants me to come in."

Hotch looked at him, "Morgan."

Morgan turned to him, "I know this guy, Hotch. He didn't kill me before, he's not gonna kill me this time." he said.

"No." Hotch shook his head slightly.

Morgan glanced away, "I believe in my original profile. He will not hurt me unless I show him fear."

Hotch sighed, "Listen-"

"When you needed us, we were there for you. This one is mine." he countered, as Hotch closed his eyes, knowing he'd lost right then.

"You sure?" he asked.

Morgan nodded, walking forward, "As I've ever been."

Morgan charged toward the house, he gun drawn and he made his way toward the front door, pushing it open. "In here, Agent." he heard, and carried on walking through the house, stopping to see Billy sat on a bed, two hostages sat with him, tied up.

He raised his gun, "It's over, Flynn."

Flynn smirked, "I would have just killed you right there in that bedroom." he sighed.

"You couldn't." Morgan told him.

Flynn frowned, "Couldn't?" he repeated.

"I'm not afraid of you." Morgan explained, walking further into the room.

He chuckled, "You really think that matters that much to me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Then shoot me." Morgan taunted, "Go ahead. Shoot me. You can't do it. I study guys like you for a living. I know more about you than you know about yourself." he explained, not moving at all.

Flynn smirked again, "Well, you may not be afraid, but they are." he said, indicating to the two people sat beside him on the floor.

Morgan gritted his teeth, "You point that gun at them and I will kill you, and that is another promise." he glared at him with pure hatred, with what he had done throughout his life.

"My mother used to dance with me. You know who Cyd Charisse was?" Morgan didn't answer the question, "She kind of looked like her."

"Put the gun down and get up." he ordered Flynn.

He ignored his request, "When I shot her, she looked at me with such... she was I think relieved. I think I helped her escape. Was that really true, or did I just imagine it, to make killing her easier to live with? Did I help her escape? Did I Set her free?" he questioned, as a tear fell down his face.

"Is that what you think you've been doing all these years, helping people?" Morgan asked him.

"Well, no, I suppose not. Do you believe in heaven?" he quizzed.

Morgan sighed, "This is your last chance." he warned.

Billy looked at him, "You think I might see her there? Maybe get a second chance?" he rose from the bed, "I'd really like that."

And then Morgan shot him.

* * *

Morgan walked back out of the house, a deep glare still sat upon his face.

Hotch and Dave watched as he walked up to Ellie, who stood waiting for him. He stared at her, his glare disappearing. They talked, and suddenly she flung her arms around, hugging him tightly.

Morgan slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her to him.

* * *

Sarah was sat at her desk, staring at the letter, glaring at it.

"Sweet Pea, can I come in?" she rose to her feet, seeing him standing there.

"Derek, come in."

His eyes fell on the letter, "Are you gonna sign it?" he asked.

She sighed, "I... don't know yet." she admitted, as he watched her.

"Don't do it, you don't have to leave, Strauss won't do anything about you staying, she can't... because then she'll have to deal with us, and I don't want you to go, none of us want you to go."

"Can I hug you?" Sarah asked him quietly.

"Anytime, Sweet Pea, anytime." Morgan replied, pulling her into his arm. "Go and kick some ass. Show her what you're made off." Morgan walked her out of the office.

"What about the letter?"

Morgan took it in his hands, and ripped it in half, "Screw the letter. Screw Strauss, you belong here." he squeezed her shoulders. "Show her who's boss, kiddo." he pressed a kiss to her warm cheek.

And that gave her all the confidence, faith and hope she needed.

* * *

Sarah knocked on Strauss's office door, and walked on in, "Have you signed it?" was Strauss's greeting.

She sighed, "Well, I was going to, but Agent Morgan kind of ripped it in two."

Strauss pulled open a drawer, "I can give you another-"

"That won't be necessary."

"Agent Ward, I can assure you, that this is the best choice for you and your team." Strauss started.

"My team? Let me tell you about my team. Agent Morgan a suave, ladies man, serious, grim-faced agent, he still maintains that suave attitude towards women, only in a more mature fashion. He has shown to be very flirtatious towards Agent Garcia, as well as myself, and I'm happy to say, it puts a smile on face. I treat him like a brother, but he's an amazing member of our team." she stared at Strauss.

And then she carried on, "Doctor Reid's intellect is a shield which protects him from his emotions. He has an eidetic memory, meaning that he can remember an exceedingly large amount of information with extraordinary detail. Agent Prentiss is very level-headed and calm, sometimes it can be seen, that she seems to be dealing with the cases in an even more professional manner than some other members on the team." Sarah sighed, "However, in a few occasions, she lets her own emotions get the better of her. She can react emotionally at crime scenes and feel a strong surge of empathy for the victims. She is also highly intelligent and driven. Agent Prentiss is willing to put herself at risk to protect others and has a very sarcastic sense of humour, which makes her who she is." Sarah paused, staring at Strauss.

"Every day Agent Jareau fields dozens of requests for our team, and every night she goes home hoping she made the right choices. I don't think she knows how much of an asset she is to myself and the team, because to be honest I don't know where'd we be without her. Agent Garcia fills her office with figurines and colour, to remind herself to smile as the horror fills her screens. Some cases seem to eat away at her, as she often gets nervous or upset when analyzing video or sound recordings of murders or other serious crimes, as she has to listen to and watch them over and over again, and for that I honour her nerve and her will to keep going." Sarah explained, clenching her fists.

Sarah smiled, when she got to Dave. "Agent Rossi is an experienced agent that acts as our team's official profiler. He is adept at getting into the minds of criminals and works in tandem with Agent Hotchner to develop these profiles. He is also the glue that holds our team together, taking over as confidant and adviser to our team's personal and professional dilemmas. He's like a second father to me, he's always there…no matter what." she paused once more, as Strauss became flushed slightly.

"And Agent Hotchner, well, his personality has changed very little in the course of my time here. He's always been serious, determined, and focused in his leadership of the team, never seeming to waver or lose sight of the task ahead, barely allowing his dry wit and humour to appear. However, the events surrounding George Foyet did cause him to become temporarily single-minded and obsessive to the point where he appointed Agent Morgan as Unit Chief for a short period of time." Sarah paused, glaring, "From what I have seen outside of work, especially while interacting with his loved ones, his seriousness abates and the more carefree, good natured and good humoured side of his personality shows up, transforming his countenance to a point that people who know him a little get a hefty surprise." she smiled when she finished.

Sarah sighed deeply, "If I'm jeopardizing my team, you know what your solution is then, fire me, reassign me, but then you'll have my team to answer to Erin. What you don't seem to realize, is that we're a family. We risk our lives for each other every day, we're a team, a family, we're one. The question is, can I leave this room, knowing that my job is safe? My answer, yes, because I know you won't want to face their wrath."

Sarah waited, trying to give Strauss sometime to reply, but she didn't so he continued, "You'd rather stay in their good books, be on their good side, because you don't understand our friendship. I never realized how gratefully I was to be a part of this team until you meet people like the seven people in that Unit." Sarah concluded, as Strauss's mouth slowly fell. "They are... in short admirable, astonishing and damn phenomenal at what they do."

Strauss looked down at her desk, "Agent Ward, I will inform the director of this misconception." her face looked strained more than anything, as she knew she'd lost this battle. "It was probably a misprint in the first place, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sarah removed herself from the office and quickly returned to the Bullpen and she let out her anger, "That stuck up bitch." she let out, glaring.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "I hoped you kicked her ass." he called.

"Oh, I did."

Dave frowned, "So, what's the problem?" he questioned.

Sarah gritted her teeth, "She doesn't want to be in the wrong, so... she gonna tell the director that it was a misprint. Just to save her own freaking ass." she growled, in annoyance.

Hotch smirked at her mood change, "She did the face didn't she?" he asked.

"Which one? The bitch face or the bitch face?"

That caused the team to laugh loudly.

"The poker face." Hotch answered.

Sarah looked at him, "I think I broke it." she admitted.

Garcia hugged Sarah tightly, "Well, I say we go celebrate with a well deserved drink." she kissed Sarah's cheek.

"Hear! Hear!

* * *

**A/N: Sarah totally kicked ass!**

**I do like Strauss, but she is an absolute bitch at times, especially to Hotch. She's one tough cookie.**

**Keep reading, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was Garcia's idea.

She had booked eight seats for "Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World." and hadn't told anyone what they were going to see.

There was certainly going to be an argument over the film, that was obvious. It wasn't everyone's taste, it was Garcia's.

112 minutes, there was bound to be some complaining.

* * *

"Baby girl, what are we goin' to see?" Morgan asked for the tenth time that night, as the large group strolled down the street.

Garcia shot him a look, "Derek Morgan, I'm not telling you. It's a secret and besides... I have the tickets." she argued with him.

"Is it The King's Speech?" Emily asked.

"No."

"Insidious?" Dave frowned.

Garcia shook her head, "Nope."

"Despicable Me?" JJ guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh!" Garcia's face lit up, "... But no."

Reid eyed his friend, "Personally, considering Penelope's sense of humour, I would guess that the movie we're seeing is a comedy," he said, "So, I would say that we were planning to see Scott Pilgrim."

"Spencer Reid!" she shouted at him, "You had to ruin it." she glared, not believing that he'd gotten it straight away.

Hotch sighed, "Garcia, what's it about?" he asked.

"Scott Pilgrim must defeat his new girlfriend's seven evil exes in order to win her heart." she smiled at her boss.

Morgan's face fell, "Really, P?"

"I think it's so cute." she cooed, as the team rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but it's an action movie as well, not an utter fluff." Sarah stated, shrugging.

"Utter fluff." JJ repeated, bursting into laughter, linking arms with her caramel haired friend.

* * *

"We have popcorn, we have drinks! We are set and ready to go!" Penelope rushed off.

The others looked between each other, looking lost more anything.

"Right, PG!" Sarah called, catching up with her friend.

"Yeah, young one?" Penelope asked as they walked into the screening.

"Who is sitting where?"

"Wherever, I suppose." Garcia grinned, as she walked on.

Once in the screening, it went Emily, JJ, Reid, Garcia, Morgan, Sarah, Hotch and Dave.

Hotch frowned, as he caught part of Morgan and Sarah's conversation, "... I'm here for you, you know." Morgan was saying.

"And I to you." was her reply. "Now, Morgan I don't want any funny business." Sarah joked.

Morgan winked at her, "Yes, Ma'am." he nodded.

Hotch looked around at the two people beside him, a frown on his features.

"Do you want to swap seats, Aaron?" His head flew around as he looked at Dave.

"No."

Dave raised his eyebrows at him, "Are you sure? You might get jealous." he warned.

"Hey, SJ!" Garcia called, as we looked in her direction.

"Yes, PG?" she looked at her.

"Couple months, Jackass 3 comes out, right?"

Sarah sat back in her seat, "Oh... it does!" she agreed, adding up the dates. "And I've just remembered what's on the footage they're using." she sighed, "Oh, my god."

"We have to so go and see that." Garcia told Morgan, looking excited.

"Alright, girl. Sweet Pea, you coming with us?" he asked.

"Hell no."

* * *

It was about 45 minutes into the film.

And most of the team was surprised it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

"This is dreadful," Dave murmured under his breath, as Hotch chuckled.

"I'll second that." he agreed.

Hotch looked down their row, seeing Emily and JJ talking quietly, exactly what he and Dave were doing.

Reid was sat watching, looking interested, sipping his Pepsi every now and then.

Garcia was sat forward, watching intently, her hands glued to the Popcorn box, which sat tightly in her grasp.

His eyes fell on the only two people left, Morgan and Sarah.

Her head was on Morgan's shoulder, and his was sat on top of hers. Morgan was asleep though, his body language was the only evidence of that, he seemed relaxed and he looked comfortable.

Hotch was jealous, much more jealous now.

He wished it was him and not Derek Morgan. He'd become protective over her for no reason what so ever, but he didn't care. Hotch liked Sarah... a lot.

Another 30 minutes, Sarah decided to move, also jolting Morgan awake, and he threw some popcorn at her.

Hotch smiled at the two of them, as the people behind them complained. "Sorry, blame my friend here. Hey, maybe he'll give you a free date, after all he is a man whore." Sarah joked.

Morgan's mouthed dropped at her comment.

"Oh, jeez." she rolled her eyes, "It was a joke. A J-O-K-E."

They carried on bickering silently as Hotch tried to ignore them.

Dave smirked, "It's sort of cute, seeing Morgan and Sarah like that." Dave said in my ear.

"Really?" Hotch said, dryly.

"Oh, I really wish I wasn't you right now." he taunted.

Hotch sighed, and looked back at the two of them. He knew that there was nothing romantic going on between them, they were good friends, that's all.

Sarah suddenly turned to him with the popcorn, "Would like some before Morgan eats it all?" she asked. "Actually, just take the box." she thrusted it into his unwilling hands. "Keep it."

Hotch chuckled and placed the box on the floor, and returned to watching the film.

Sarah frowned at him, and reached for his hand, causing him to turn and look at her, his eyes falling on their interlocked hands. Sarah squeezed his hand, as his eyes met hers quickly, "What's wrong?"

Hotch shook his head, "Nothing." he said.

Sarah leaned over, so her mouth was at his ear, "I don't believe you, Aaron." she murmured.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'm fine, Ward. But... are we meant to enjoy this film?" he asked her, as she laughed at him.

"I think so." He turned to look at her again, seeing her staring at him. She looked concerned more than everything. "Are you sure you're alright?" she added, really wanting to make sure.

Hotch's insides jolted at her words. She cared about him, he didn't even realize how much. "I- Yes." he nodded, letting go of her hand, seeing Morgan passing her some sweets to eat.

The rest of the film seemed to go quicker, but slower for Hotch especially and once it was over, he was glad to escape.

"Penelope, that film wasn't exactly my cup of tea, kitten." Dave told her, frowning.

Garcia frowned, "Oh, Dave! The film was great." Garcia spoke, poking him lightly.

Hotch sighed, as he glanced around the group, and then his eyes fell on Morgan and Sarah, who looked like they were taking pictures on their phone with each other.

"Hey, Pretty Boy! Smile!" Morgan snapped a quick photo of the stunned agent. "Baby, stupid face." he snapped one of him and Sarah soon after.

JJ sighed, "I got to get going, Will's got an early shift." she said, walking away quickly, seeing the time.

"Jayje,, hold up! I'll drive you!" Emily chased after her quickly.

Then Reid and Garcia began walking away, bickering over the film they'd just seen.

Dave pulled out his wallet quickly, flicking through it, waiting for Morgan and Sarah. "Hey, Rossi. Sweet Pea and I are gonna go watch Valentine's Day."

That made Hotch stop.

"What?" Dave frowned.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "We're gonna go watch another movie." she said.

Dave nodded, "Oh, alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." Dave said, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, Aaron."

Hotch looked at the two of them, getting in line to buy more tickets, and his heart dropped dramatically. Valentine's Day was a romantic movie... romanctic. Morgan and Sarah alone. He clenched his fists.

Dave paused, seeing the vicious look on Hotch's face, "Aaron?" he called, seeing his friend looking as though he was ready to kill something.

Hotch looked back at Dave and calmed quickly, "What?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"


	16. Chapter 16

As JJ moved around in Hotch's office, looking terribly bothered, Sarah, Emily, and Spencer watched curiously.

Garcia approached the desks, frowning. "Jayje's still in there?" Garcia asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, and Aaron and Strauss." she spoke, not taking her eyes off of the office.

"It's been like what? Twenty minutes?" Garcia asked.

Derek sighed, walking along. "Well, we'll be in the air, in ten minutes." Derek said.

Soon enough, Strauss came out, as the others pretended to be busy with others tasks. Sarah stared at Strauss, as she received a stiff nod, from the woman whom she loathed.

Then Hotch and JJ came running out, their go bags in hand, ready to go. The rest of them team rushed off, getting theirs as well, and soon catching up with the already moving Hotch, Dave and Morgan. "How long have they been in custody?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked at him, "Sixty hours, they have twelve hours to get a confession and find a body." he replied.

"Syd Pearson has a lot of money and connections, if we let him go, we may never see him again." Spencer spoke.

"And Barrett?"

"He doesn't have the same resources" Spence told her.

"Do you think these guys did it?" Garcia asked.

"Locals do" Aaron said.

"Tried to get them to turn against one and other, but that didn't work." Sarah spoke.

Spencer rushed along, "Probably have a bond which relates back to childhood." he suggested.

"Well, we only have a thirty minute flight, that's not enough time to dub into their histories."

"Bullet points on the missing woman, second and third's pages about the suspects." Garcia handed them all files for the trip.

Hotch glanced at her, "Garcia, we're gonna need phone records, credit card receipts... anything you can find." he said, walking into the lift.

"You'll have them, when you get there."

* * *

Sarah pushed the door open, her eyes falling on Syd, who was sat slumped in his seat. "Hey, can I get you anything?" she asked, as he watched her.

"What?"

She smiled, "Uh... water? Soda? Are you hungry?"

"Hm, starving." Syd agreed, nodding quickly.

"Anything."

He thought about him before he answered, "Tuckies Roast beef, with fries- the curly ones." Syd stated.

"You got it." she turned to leave.

"And a beer." he added.

Sarah sighed, "Nice try." and then she closed the door. She walked toward another room, and opened another door, "What the hell was that?" the Detective asked her, angrily.

Hotch rolled his eyes briefly, "He was trying to establish some trust." he told him.

"Oh, you gonna ask the other one too?"

Sarah looked at him, pulling off her blazer, "Nope." she said popping the "p".

Mathias glared at her, before turning to face Hotch, "And when do you plan on going in there?" he pressed, his eyes trailing to Sarah as she sat down quietly.

"Not yet." Hotch replied.

Mathias frowned and scoffed at his words, not believing them one bit. "Hm, really? You know we don't have a whole lot of time here." he stated, annoyed.

"They've been slammed the same questions for the last two and a half days, if we go in there with that strategy, we'll get nowhere." Hotch countered, eyeing Mathias.

He sighed deeply, "I don't get it."

Morgan moved around, handing Sarah a cup of coffee, as he poured himself one.

He turned to Mathias quickly, "If we go in there now, they have all the power." he explained.

"What? We just wait?"

Hotch nodded, staring at Syd. "For a while."

Sarah, Morgan and Emily flicked through the files of Syd and Jimmy, not looking at all impressed by the what they were reading.

"Naughty boys." Emily commented.

Morgan nodded, "Shop lifting, vandalism, burned a house down... "

"... Abandoned building, fireworks." Sarah continued, not looking at all surprised now.

"Assault charges were dropped last summer."

Sarah sighed, nodding, "Well, looks like they bring out the worse in each other." she pointed out.

"Ready?" Hotch suddenly asked.

* * *

Sarah sat opposite Jimmy, watching him, but also glancing at the camera sat behind her. "That is so annoying, do you know anything about video cameras?" she asked Jimmy.

"Battery's probably dead."

"Oh." she rose to her feet, moving toward the door. "Hey, guys, could I get a new battery for the video camera?" she asked the Officers outside, as they soon nodded, "Okay."

She closed the door again, as turning back to Jimmy. "Wow, what was that? Roast beef?" Sarah said. "Did anyone ask you?"

Jimmy looked envious, but most of all starving. "I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Neither was I, until I smelled that" Sarah smiled. "Sorry... okay. So Syd has an Exelixis? That's nice, did he ever let you drive?" she questioned, tilting her head at Jimmy.

"No."

Sarah frowned, "Yeah, he's kind of a control freak, huh? I met him, he seems like a jerk. And it says a lot if he can eat at a time like this." she stated. "And he didn't just get a car, he got Exelixis at sixteen, but I guess that's what LRB's get, little rich boys."

"His dad's got a dealer-ship." Jimmy spoke.

Sarah nodded, "Do you always defend, Syd?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Defend him?" Jimmy frowned at her question.

Sarah shook my head. "Never mind... so, I see you have a boat, Single out-board motor, two stroke engine. Is it fast?" she held it strong gaze, as he watched her, not breaking eye-contact.

"Yeah, twenty-five, thirty." Jimmy nodded.

"So, when did your family move here?"

He gave Sarah a long look before answering. "... I don't remember."

"Grade school? Middle school?" she pressed, frowning at his unsure answer.

"Fifth grade."

Sarah nodded, "So... you were ten. That's the year you met Syd." she concluded.

"How does any of this have to do with this girl?" Jimmy changed the subject swiftly, causing Sarah to become intrigued.

"You want to talk about Kate?" she agreed.

Jimmy sighed, "I didn't know her."

"You brought her up." she pointed out the obvious, and soon saw him shift his weight, cracking his neck; his behaviour was consistent until Kate was brought up.

* * *

Sarah opened the door, as Hotch and Mathias turned around. "Did you guys just hear that? Barrett just asked for a Polygraph." she said, looking still stunned by the odd request.

"You're kidding me, him too?" Mathias bit out, as they turned back to see Syd smirking at the glass.

* * *

"What if Pearson promised to dump Jim Barrett?" Sarah asked JJ, Dave, Emily and Spence, as they walked toward the others.

"And what? Jim retaliated?" JJ frowned.

Sarah shrugged, "I could work that theory." she agreed.

"When do we get the results?" Hotch turned to Mathias.

Mathias nodded, "Any minute." he replied. "So, what if they didn't do it? We're back to nothing?" he countered, crossing his arms over his chest, sighing deeply.

"One of them knows where Kate is." Hotch spoke, dryly.

"How can you be sure?"

Hotch looked over at Mathias again, "Because an innocent person doesn't sit quietly for three days... they get angry and defensive." he said.

Morgan then continued. "These guys are going out of their way to appear common, and in control, they've got something to hide." Morgan explained to Mathias.

"Why take the Polygraph?" he retorted, frowning yet again.

Morgan folded his arms, "Cause they're stalling, serial killers are kings in manipulation."

"Serial killers? Uh, there's only one potential victim."

Hotch nodded, "Serial killing is a qualitative characteristic, it's not just about numbers." he stated.

"They've assaulted at least one girl before, it was only a matter of time before they did it again."

Sarah let out a sigh, "Barrett is a perfect match for Pearson, family uprooted from the city, forcing him to adapt to his new surroundings, he's eager to fit in, and quick to follow." she told Mathias easily enough.

"And Pearson's definitely got the dominant traits, he's loud, psychical, he's smart, he's charismatic, and he's privileged." Morgan added.

"Sounds like a Peach." Dave said.

"You should talk to him." Hotch advised.

"Love to."

Mathias got to his feet, "I'll take you to him." he said, as the two of them walked off.

"Jayje, how are the Joyce's doing?" Hotch asked her, as she looked at him.

JJ sighed deeply, closing her eyes, "They lost their son three years ago, if we can't find Kate..." JJ trailed off.

"If Kate knew these boys better than we thought, you might want to dig a little."

"Dig?" she questioned.

"If the family thought this could help, they might reveal something." Hotch replied.

She nodded, "I know... it's just they shouldn't have to." she said, walking away.

"Hotch, we can't lose her." Morgan trailed off.

"Strauss thinks we're all replaceable, I went over ahead to try to explain that we're not." Hotch spoke, as his eyes fell on Sarah, who was stood talking with Spencer and Emily, "The only member of this team that's not replaceable at the moment, is Sarah. Due to her run in with Strauss the other week, it's left her a little weak at the knees."


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah pushed the door open, to see Barrett stood, "Sit down." she moved forward, placing the results of the test of the table. "How'd you pass it?"

Spencer picked it up, looking it over.

Barrett looked at her, almost... surprised?

* * *

Sarah opened the door, to see Mathias and Hotch in there. "Well, they sure know how to run out the clock." Mathias said, as she closed the door.

"Yeah." she nodded. "What have we got?"

Hotch looked at Mathias, "Less than three hours." Sarah sighed deeply, rubbing her face.

"What'd you think?" Hotch asked her.

Sarah crossed her arms, "Well, he's not smart enough to have done this all by himself." she stated, "He's always been a follower. Pearson's charming enough to pick up a good girl, but Barrett was along for the ride." she explained.

"Take a look at the photos."

She took the phone that was handed to her, and flicked through the images on there. "She wasn't interested in Barrett at all."

Hotch nodded, "But he's the one she met in the morning."

"Alright, well I'll keep pushing... how's it going in there?" she handed the phone back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Morgan turned off the camera in a minute."

* * *

"The storm came through and separated the land, that's what made the Inland" Jimmy said.

Sarah watched him, "The one thing you can trust is the ground beneath your feet, until one day, it just shifts."

"Is that some kind of a metaphor?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes carefully, leaning forward. "You tell me."

"Sounds like you trying to make some fancy point, that's all." Jimmy replied, sitting up straight.

Sarah nodded, and looked at Spencer.

* * *

The team were all gathered around a table, talking between themselves. "Kate's cell phone was left in the car, and later turned up in her room." Morgan said.

"How?" Mathias asked.

Hotch glanced at him quickly, "We figured most of the stories true, that's why they never changed it." he said to him.

"They did drop Kate off at the hotel, Person did take Barrett home just like they said. But then because Barrett was rejected, he circled back- to punish Kate." Sarah explained.

Mathias nodded, "Why would she let him in?"

"Cause he had this." JJ said lifting up her phone.

"No sign of a struggle in the room."

"Barrett lured her outside, maybe drugged her? And then took her to his boat." Emily concluded.

"He was Inland. The traffic patterns there- when the fishermen were coming in, and when the boats were going out." Spencer added.

Mathias grimaced. "The blood from the catch, attracts hundreds of Shark... it's like a feeding frenzy out there, that time of night."

"We asked him, if he killed her, he didn't, and where her body is, he doesn't know."

"Technically those aren't lies." Spencer said.

"How can you prove this?" Mathias turned to Hotch.

He sighed, "We'll get them to admit it."

* * *

Jimmy sat up, as Sarah, JJ and Spencer walked in. Sarah closed the door, "Why's the GPS on your boat missing?" she asked him.

"It isn't." Jimmy denied.

"You tossed it, after you dumped Kate." JJ let out, anger reflecting off of her.

Jimmy turned to her, frowning. "Who are you?"

"This. This was your ticket into her room." JJ replied, holding out Kate's phone.

"Who is she?" Jimmy asked both Spencer and Sarah.

"You said the Inlet's quiet between four and five am, that's when you took Kate out, right?" Spencer asked him.

Sarah sighed, "You didn't want to search party to find her, so you kept going, and going. You had six hours before work, how far did you get? About seventy-five miles out?" she frowned.

"Full tank on a single out port motor, gives you hundred and fifty miles, twenty-five miles per hour, that would take just over six hours, which is why you were late for work."

JJ glared at Jimmy, harshly. "But you didn't kill her, you just left her to die." she spat. "That's why you asked for a Polygraph, because you knew you'd pass it."

He looked around. "I think your time's up." Jimmy said, standing up, as Sarah stood in his way.

"You took away their daughter, their dignity... you don't get to win. We're going to find her." JJ warned, staring Barrett down.

Jimmy scoffed, "You still think she has a chance, huh?"

JJ walked out, as he went to follow, but Spencer joined Sarah, stopping him.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Sarah paced silently, as Spencer held his phone tightly.

Emily stared forward.

Suddenly, his phone rung and he answered it and soon pulled it away from his ear. "They found her, Kate's alive."

_Those boys will get what's coming to them._

* * *

JJ slowly walked toward the team, seeing the looks on their faces, knowing that they knew what was coming next.

"No."

Morgan frowned. "Wait a minute, I thought Hotch was supposed to-" he cut himself off.

"They can't just take you away." Spencer let out quietly.

Sarah sighed, "So... we do nothing?" she asked JJ.

"It's done." JJ spoke, smiling sadly.

"It can't be that simple." Morgan denied, shaking his head at the young blonde woman who was stood in front of him.

JJ looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is."

"This job is hard enough, what are they trying to do? Bury us?" he demanded, angrily.

"You're too good, that's the problem." Emily said.

Dave hummed, "That's true, you're on everybody's wish list, our lost is somebody else's gain." he agreed.

"They can't just take you away." Spencer repeated.

JJ moved forward, and touched him arm.

* * *

Sarah pulled on her jacket, and reached for her bag, but dropped it as she was startled by a familiar voice suddenly.

"How are you?"

She turned on the spot, and saw Hotch standing, a faint smirk on his face. "Hotch? Oh man, seriously?" she exclaimed, moving to pick her bag up, but he beat her to it and quickly handed the bag back to Sarah.

"How are you?" he repeated, as she looked at him.

She narrowed her eyes quickly, "Fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, as he followed her down the catwalk, rushing to keep up.

Hotch smiled at her reply, "No- I mean about Strauss... how are you?" he rephrased.

Sarah sighed, "This isn't about me, Hotch. We just lost Jayje and you're asking me _how _I feel?" she frowned, "It's the wrong question and none of this is even about me." she stated.

"Stressed."

Sarah looked at him, "What?" she asked.

Hotch's smirk became more visible, "You're stressed... unless it's a certain time of the month."

Her face dropped at his words, "Oh... you're not funny." she hissed quietly, hearing him chuckle, "You can't make jokes and you most certainly can't make jokes which are not funny." she complained to him as they walked together.

Hotch sighed, "I just don't understand why Jayje didn't take the job straight away."

"Ugh, men."

Hotch shot Sarah a glare, "And what's supposed to mean?" he quizzed, confused.

"You lot never understand anything." she paused, "I would say Jayje was most likely reluctant to leave us- considering how much of a family we are. She probably felt guilty even considering the job in the first place, no matter how good it was and how much good it would bring her." Sarah looked at him, "I don't blame her for declining it some many times... because I would've down the same- and I did when the SIS wanted me."

"And what did you do?" Hotch asked, wanting to know.

She smiled, "I remember declining the job at least five- if not more time, before I actually accepted it, even if it was only for a year and a bit." she shrugged, "I wasn't happy- so I ended up back in America and then the CIA got hold off my return and then hunted me down until I gave in."

Hotch nodded, pleased with her explanation. "I guess you're right. But, I have to go, so I'll see you in the morning." he spoke.

"_Nae! Tenna' tul're, mellon._" _Alas! Until tomorrow, my friend._ Sarah said, walking past him and out of view.

Hotch stood utterly confused, "What the-" but then he realized not to question Sarah Ward.

That woman was the unimaginable... especially at the best of times.

* * *

**A/N: Me and my friends know how to speak some Elvish due to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**It may be extremely rusty though, so if I am completely off... please do correct me.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, the next two chapters are gonna be based on a party... a Halloween party to be exact!**

**And a very unwanted guest turns up...**

* * *

_A couple of months later..._

Morgan spotted Sarah, as she walked out of the conference, a cup of coffee sat firmly in her hand, "Hey, Sweet Pea!" he called over to her.

"Hm-mm?" she looked over at him.

"You're pops is on line two!" he shouted to her, as she nodded and started running down the catwalk.

She reached a phone and picked it up quickly, "Hey pop." she let out.

Oliver Ward's voice drifted over to her quickly, "Hello, Sweetheart. I'm calling to remind you off the annual Halloween party tonight, and you must come." he spoke, his voice firm and subjective.

Sarah's face fell, "Ouch... I totally forgot about that." she admitted.

"What? I can't believe you, honestly." he breathed out.

"Excuse me, I've been away on cases, you're lucky you even got a chance to call. What time is it anyway?"

Oliver scoffed, "It's at eight, Sweetheart. And I blieve that gives just over an hour and a half, see you soon." and then he was gone.

Sarah sighed and turned to Morgan, "Gather everyone in the Bullpen... and quick."

Morgan saluted and ran off, "Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

The team was seat around the Bullpen, waiting for Sarah to actually inform them of what was happening.

Hotch shot Dave a look of annoyance, but the older man simply shook him off, seeing Sarah running over to them.

"_Veduil'er, melloneamin. _You're probably wondering why you're all currently sat looking like a bunch of mooches- that was not intended to be an insult- anyway... I simply want to know if you'd be interested in joining me at my father's annual Halloween Party." _Greetings, my friends. _Sarah spoke, as all their mouths fell slightly ajar.

"A Halloween party?!" Garcia questioned, rising to her feet. "And since when did my fine young Princess have an Elvish tongue?" Garcia pressed, grinning.

"Garcia." Hotch warned, as she retreated back to her seat, "What time in the party?" Hotch asked Sarah.

"Eight... I know it's short notice, but I completely forgot about it."

"Well, hot little sweetness... I'm in." Morgan said, shooting Sarah a wink.

"Yeah, me as well. I'm pretty sure my werewolf costume is suitable for this type of party, it seems to be." Reid ranted, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm free." Emily nodded.

Garcia grinned, "Ah! I have the perfect outfit!" she screamed, happily.

Dave looked at Hotch, eyeing him. "Kiddo, I'm always in."

Sarah nodded and looked at Hotch, "Aaron?" she asked.

He sat there, thinking. It seemed great and he knew Jack would love it. So, why not? "Yeah, sure." he agreed, finally, getting smiles from everyone.

"Great."

* * *

Hotch checked his watch, as he paced, waiting for his son to get ready.

"Dad, don't look at me." Jack called, as Hotch smiled, and turned away.

"I'm not looking, are you almost ready?"

It wasn't long before Jack replied, "Yeah."

Hotch nodded, "Do you need any help?"

"No." Jack said.

"Okay." Hotch agreed, hearing come out. He glanced to the side and surprise hit him, as he saw Jack dressed in a suit, "Whoa, that is definitely not Spiderman." Hotch told him, smiling.

"He's not a real superhero." Jack smiled right back at him.

Hotch frowned. "He's not? Hm-mm... Okay, I give up, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm you daddy."

Hotch heart rose at his reply, and walked toward his son, picking him up. "Let's go get some candy."

"Will Henry be there?" Jack questioned.

Hotch sighed, "I don't know, buddy. But... how about we take the Spiderman costume, because seeing everyone else dressed up, may make you change your mind." Hotch told Jack as they walked out.

* * *

Dave pulled up, as Hotch watched the house in front of them. "Dad, that house is huge!" Jack exclaimed, as Dave chuckled.

He glanced at the kid sat in the back, "It's like the TARDIS inside, even bigger." Dave said.

Outside, was completely done up, it looked amazing. Decorations caked the entire outside of the house, Skeletons stood in the front yard along with other figures. "Dave are you sure this is the house?" Hotch pressed.

"It is Aaron, seriously." Dave said, climbing out of his SUV, as Hotch and Jack copied his actions. Dave led the way, as they walked into the house.

Hotch's eyes glanced around, mesmerized by the landscape let alone the directions. Jack then brought his out of his thoughts. "Uncle Dave, can we come here every year?" Jack asked, as Dave smiled.

"Sure, we can, Kiddo." Dave agreed, leading them into the main room, meeting flashing lights and loud music.

It was packed already and it wasn't even eight yet. Hotch's eyes flashed through the crowd, recognizing no one until he met the rest of the team already there.

Hotch looked down at his own outfit, knowing he done himself proud; Count Dracula was what he always went as at Halloween, even as a child.

He glanced at Dave, seeing his face now replaced by a Frankenstein mask.

As they approached the team, he got a better look at their costumes, and they all fitted them to a T.

Morgan was- of course, The Joker. His outfit was perfect and he looked very much like the Joker in Hotch's eyes.

He then saw Reid, who was a rabid Werewolf, by the looks of it. His outfit was also great.

Hotch then saw Garcia and Emily. Emily, was a pirate, and she looked gorgeous- she always did.

And Garcia was well Garcia and it looked as though she was attempting to portray some Goth Chick?

"Hotch, Dave, Jack!" Morgan greeted, giving Jack a high-five. "Oh, don't you look like ya old man. How about we change you into that mighty fine Spiderman suit of yours, and show you off to the ladies?"

"Dave!" Someone called, as they all turned.

It was a man around his mid-50's. He was dressed at the Mad Hatter, and Hotch straight away assumed that he was Sarah's father: Oliver.

Dave smiled warmly, "Oliver, good to see you." he shook his hand.

"Good to see you too." Oliver paused, looking at the group behind Dave.

Dave looked at them all, "Oliver, this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and his son Jack Hotchner." Dave spoke, as Oliver shook each of their hands. "Where's Sarah?" Dave asked, as Oliver smiled.

"Who the hell knows, one minutes she's here, there and everywhere." he sighed, "Last time I saw her, see was chatting with young William- well he's not young anymore, I mean he has his own child now."

"William?" several members of the team asked aloud.

Oliver nodded, "William LaMontagne Jr."

"Jayje!" Garcia shouted quickly, seeing the young blonde rushing over the team.

She was hugged by each of the team, Garcia and Spencer more than the others, but it was obvious they'd all missed her.

Hotch looked up hearing Oliver's loud voice, "... What?"

He found the man, talking with his daughter.

Sarah.

"Don't shout at me. I never did anything- although I do remember that I might have spiked the punch." she admitted.

Oliver's face fell, "Sarah Jessica-"

"I was kidding! Joking!" she rushed off. "Jeez, you're so hard."

Hotch smiled, seeing her walking toward them.

She was done up to look like a Skeleton and she looked... pulchritudinous. She was alluring and Hotch had to stop the thoughts, but he couldn't. Sarah Ward was more than beautiful, she was appealing... she was sublime.

Utterly.

"Oh, Captain LaMontagne." he watched as she picked Henry up, "Don't you look fine." she pulled out a microphone, "Anything you wanna say into the mic, Henry?" she asked as he nodded.

"Happy Halloween!" Henry giggled.

She set him down as he came running over to the group. "Right, fellow ghouls. It appears the Hatter- wishes for me to dig into the archives to retrieve some of the good ol' stuff." she sighed, "This year, I got asked the same question... what are you doing this year for Halloween? And my answer; For Halloween, I'm going to write "Life" on a plain white T-shirt and hand out lemons to strangers."

There was a sudden outburst of laughter in the large room.

"Oh, hey." Sarah walked over to Hotch. "This man, is my good friend Hotch. What has webbed feet, feathers, fangs and goes quack-quack?" she asked, looking at him.

"Uh... I don't know." he shrugged, sipping his punch.

"Count Duckula."

More laughter.

"Oh, and we have David Rossi with us tonight, and a joke dedicated to the guy... What do Italians eat on Halloween?" she asked the crowd, as they listened to her. "Fettucinni Afraid-o."

The team looked, seeing Dave chuckling, "She always links a joke to me."

"Oh, I'm here all night, folks." she switched the mic off and walked over to the group, "You all alright?" she asked, smiling.

Everyone nodded, and seemed to be really happy and Sarah was until she spotted someone. She clenched her jaw, "Excuse me." she moved past them, and stalked toward her brother who was heavily drunk and stumbling through the crowd.

She quickly grabbed his collar, hauling him upward, "What do I smell?" she taunted, "Oh, wait. I smell drunk."

Johnathan Ward smirking at his older sister, as he sighed, "Hey, Sar."

"Outside."

Jon stared his sister down, "What if I don't want to? What you gonna do then? Huh?" he pressed, stepping toward her.

Sarah glared, "Outside." he didn't move so she took a strong hold of wrist and pulled it behind his back, restraining him. She pushed him forward, moving him along, "You know Pop don't like drunks, Jon. And you my brother, are a drunk."

Jon stopped, grabbing her arm tightly, "Since when were you daddy's little gurl, huh?"

"Let go, Jon." she warned him.

Morgan suddenly moved forward, seeing the guy's hands on Sarah. He rushed over, Hotch and Will following. "Hey, back off man." Morgan warned Jon.

"Morgan, stop." Will said, pushing past him, "Jon, c'mon." he took the guy's arm.

"Will. Will!" he shouted, drunkenly. "Don't you look pretty... oh wait, my daddy's got you runnin' around after him as well now? You and Sar?" Jon questioned, narrowed his bloodshot eyes at the pair.

"Jon. Get. Out." Sarah moved forward, shoving him out of the door.

Will sighed, following her out, seeing Jon still not budging.

"Why?!"

Sarah moved forward, grabbing his collar and hauling him roughly outside into the darkness. "What's goin' on?" she asked him, knowing that Will had followed her out but not Hotch as well. "Hey!" she called, as Jon looked at her, "What's goin' on?"

Jon sighed, "It's Gretchen."

Gretchen, was Jon's wife, who he married when he turned twenty-one. Sarah didn't like the woman, she was extremely stuck-up, no matter how much Jon tried to tell her different. She knew she was a bad egg.

"What'd she do this time?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"She doesn't like my hours, so she won't let me see Sebastian!" Jon exclaimed, "I mean we're married! I own that house, and she changed the locks. The locks." Jon stated, shaking his head.

"And do wish to tell me the next bit as well?" Sarah asked.

Jon looked down and closed his eyes, tightly. "She's filed for a divorce." he sighed, "And then I realized love may be blind, but marriage is a real eye-opener!" he said, pacing across the grass.

Hotch watched the brother and sister talked between themselves.

Will turned and looked at him, before moving to walk back inside, "Hotch, she's got it handled, it'll be cool." he said, stopping briefly but then carried on moving.

"Jon, you know it's all shits and giggle until someone giggles and shits." Sarah stared, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I told you see she was a bad egg."

Jon sent her a look, as she smiled, "Wanna go inside? But! But, you have to promise to keep sober. Not dad. For me." he sighed and nodded.

Jon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then he proceeded to walk back inside, looking at Hotch he did, "Nice costume, Count." Jon placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hotch looked forward again, seeing Sarah sat down on the bottom of the steps. He slowly walked forward and joined at the bottom of the steps, "You alright?" he said, breaking the silence as she looked at him.

"Yeah."

Hotch nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head, and looked down.

Hotch moved his hand forward, and slipped her small one into his land one, giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this then?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**I really want to know, and I introduced Jon, Sarah's younger brother. He's a lot of trouble, especially when drunk as you can kinda see from this chapter and probably the next as well.**

**I also imagined him to look a little bit like Jude Law... or similar at least. But it's up to as always.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And here is the second part!**

* * *

Sarah watched Jon closely, keeping an eye on him, in case anything happened. But, she didn't noticed Morgan walking over to her. "We need to talk about the movies." he let out quietly.

"What about the movies?" Sarah looked at him, frowning.

"Well... I kissed you, and you kissed me back." Morgan shrugged, feeling nervous. "I think- and we need to talk about it."

_A coupe of months ago..._

_Morgan looked to his side, glancing at the woman next to him, sat eating the popcorn. He smiled, as he watched her quietly, he could do it all day when he thought about it. _

_It was because it was Sarah- his Sweet Pea._

_Her eyes then met his as she frowned, "What's up?"_

_Morgan shook his head, "Nothing." he told Sarah, who didn't look convinced. _

_"Spill." Sarah spoke, leaning toward him._

_Morgan shifted in his seat, allowing his eyes to fall onto her lips, which were glistening in the dim lit room. And then they met her eyes bright teal eyes, which looked perturbed more than anything._

_"What's wrong, Derek?" Sarah quizzed softly, her hand touching his arm, squeezing it._

_He panicked then, "The movie was a mistake, I have to go, Sar- Sweet Pea." he tried to get to his feet, but she grabbed his arms, pulling him back down._

_"What the hell is wrong?" _

_Morgan looked at her, and stalked of the screening quickly. He rounded a corner, and lent against a wall, sighing, "Derek, what are you doing?" he asked himself, closing his eyes._

_It wasn't long before Sarah was outside, standing right in front of him, her arms folded over her chest, frowning deeply. "What the hell was that about?" she questioned._

_"What?"_

_"Oh, so you didn't just run out on a movie?" she rolled her eyes, "Tell me what's wrong, Derek Morgan, and tell me the truth."_

_"I can't." he shook his head._

_Sarah sighed, "Oh, c'mon it can't be that bad. You expect me to think you gonna come out with I love you, are ya?" she paused though, seeing the serious look on his face which was a mixture of guilt as well._

_"Whoa... wait?" she stepped back, "Please tell me, I'm wrong."_

_Morgan met her eyes again, and sighed, "I did try to stop it, I tried to get you to be switched with Prenitss, to make it easier. But, he wouldn't agree with me and instead began giving me twenty-one questions. I tried. I really did, and now it's come to this."_

_"Derek-"_

_He stepped forward, "I know I shouldn't even consider this- at all." he stopped in front of her, as he brought his hands to rest on her arms. He licked his lips, moving his hands past her shoulders, drawing them to his face._

_She was burning._

_And then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers._

"You kissed me."

Morgan nodded, "I know I did, but you kissed me back." he stated, as she picked the microphone back up.

"Yeah, I did." she agreed. "I know, I did."

"Why?"

Sarah looked at him, "Derek, don't get me wrong, I like you." she paused, reaching for his hand, "But is this- us... practical?"

Morgan shrugged, "It doesn't have to be, I just wanted us to be on the same page." he explained. "... You know I love you, right?" he smiled warmly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hotch stared as Morgan and Sarah talked, it looked private, but he knew something had gone on because it seemed a serious conversation well- to Morgan anyway.

He then saw them both starting to make their way over to the group, but Sarah stopped abruptly.

Hotch followed her gaze and saw what she had seen.

Jon and Oliver.

In a heated argument.

"Drunk! You're drunk, Jon. Again!" Oliver shouted, angrily.

Sarah ran over, Morgan following her quickly. She moved so she took her place in between them. "Hey. Stop it guys." she tried to push Jon away, "Hey!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Sar, move! This isn't your battle." Jon warned his sister.

Sarah sighed, "And this isn't yours either." she stated.

Jon rolled his eyes, "Move, so I can punch this Mooch in the face." Jon spat at Oliver.

"Jonathan Ward!" Oliver shouted at his son, "Get out of this house."

"Jon, just do as he says." Will said, from behind Oliver, sighing. "It's easy for everyone that way."

Jon scoffed, looking at Will's costume. "Whatever Rick Grimes wannabe." And then Jon swung his fist, and it connected with Sarah's left cheek. He froze as he realized who he'd hit, "Sar!" he fussed quickly, moving toward her as she held her cheek.

Morgan pulled her out of the way and immediately looked at her cheek. "Let me look at it." he frowned, seeing it already bruising.

"It's fine." she said, moving away, and toward Jon. "I'm gonna call you a cab, keys. Crash at mine." she told him, throwing him her keys.

"Sarah, don't give him luxuries he doesn't deserve." Oliver moaned.

She turned on Oliver, "I'm doing a better job than you're doing." she stated, her jaw aching as she did.

Hotch stared in surprise, seeing Sarah taking control of the situation as quickly as she could, to stop an uproar.

"Aaron, you're staring again." he turned seeing Dave, as he closed his eyes.

There was no point in denying it, "Yeah, I was." he looked up, seeing Dave in front of him.

Dave smirked, "You know... you could always ask her out." he suggested, innocently.

"No." he shook his head, "Something's gone on between her and Morgan."

"Oh, you don't know?" he bit his lip.

Hotch frowned, "Know what?"

"Well, when they went to see Valentine's Day... Morgan kissed her." Dave saw the look on Hotch's face, "He came to me asking for pointers on how to sort it out. I think he's smitten with her, but not in love with her." he stated.

"And who'd want to go out with a single father, anyway?" Hotch asked, sighing.

Dave scoffed, "Aaron, be serious. You need to get back out there, there are hundreds of women, Sarah, doesn't have to be the 'One'." he advised, sighing.

"It's just a stupid crush, it'll go."

Dave raised his eyebrows, "Will it?"

"_Mwahhh! Apple bombing, Halloween piñata, and other activities are outside, enjoy yourselves! Hahaha! Mwahhh!_" Sarah said into the microphone, as Jack pulled Garcia outside, eagerly.

"Who's up for that then?" Dave asked, as Sarah walked over with Morgan.

Morgan grinned at Reid, "Heck yeah, c'mon Pretty Boy." Morgan taunted, jabbing Reid's side, while walking past.

"Hey, Sarah what'd you recommend?" Emily asked, as she stopped.

"Uh, Fear Factor where you're blindfolded and you eat food, Egg Roulette, Iron Toes, Rainbow Milk Challenge but I wouldn't do that one unless you want to vomit... Kellan came up with that one years ago, and Pop enjoys it. What else? Worm Pie, Cricket Test, Candy corn relay, Mummy wrap, Pin the Wart on the Witch, there's loads out there guys." Sarah led them all out into the huge garden.

"Hey, I've heard of Iron toes. Sweet pea, you, me and Reid, c'mon let's play it, I want to thrash you at something." Morgan challenged, as she nodded.

"Okay, but you're going down." she declared, as the three of them, walked off.

They sat in a row, and placed their feet into the buckets sat under their chairs.

Morgan glanced at Sarah, smirking, "I'm gonna beat you Sweet Pea, and you Pretty Boy." he spoke, cockily.

"You're on, Morgan."

The ice was poured into the buckets, and Morgan soon regretted every word, he's just spoken, "Crap! Sh-" Morgan went to say something when Sarah cut him off.

"Derek there are little ears." she reminded, taking a deep breath.

"You're impossible." he commented.

Sarah nodded, "The word itself, says, "I'm Possible"." she replied, as Spencer's face was unreadable. "Alright there Spence?"

* * *

"Jack! You're on my team!" Sarah declared, as Jack grinned.

"Awesome! Can I be the Mummy?"

Sarah bent down to his height. "If you want, or we can turn your dad into one?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, as she laughed.

"Okay go get him."

He ran off quickly, and soon came back with Hotch, dragging him along.

Hotch looked at her as Sarah smiled, "Right, Hotchner. I volunteered for you to become our Mummy and Jack gladly agreed." she explained to him.

"That's fine with me." he spoke, removing his coat, and hat.

"Uh, Hotch, you're gonna have to lose the waistcoat as well." Sarah pointed, moving forward.

"I can do it." Hotch said, but her hands were already there and undoing the buttons quickly.

He watched as her hands moved along his torso, "I never knew you were a leather type of guy." she pulled the waist coat off of him, and met his eyes, "If ya want me to look at you in the eyes, you're gonna have to take those contacts out." Hotch was wearing bright red contacts, and he know she wasn't fond of them, just by the looks she was sending him and the frowns as well. "And your eyes were such a lovely chocolate brown, and now they look like the Devil's Inferno." she complained to him.

Hotch chuckled softly, "Grow up, Ward." he said, playfully.

She passed a roll of paper to Jack, "You ready, Jelly?" she asked as he nodded quickly.

"Tre... Due... Uno... Andare!" Dave shouted.

Sarah quickly started on Hotch's legs, wrapping the roll of paper around his limbs easily. When she got to his knees she ran out, "Aaron, your legs are too long!" she protested, as he let out a chuckle.

"Sorry." he replied, feeling her hands move across his body.

Jack quickly did Hotch's other leg and caught Sarah up, as they both began doing his arms.

Hotch watched as the two of them completely covered him, "You're good at this." he commented quietly, only so she could hear.

Sarah nodded, "I know, you're in safe hands." Sarah joked, winking.

"Good to know."

The only part left on Hotch's body was his head, and Sarah seemed hesitant, "Just do it." Hotch reassured soon enough and she started wrapping his head up, leaving a gap for his mouth and nose, so he could breathe.

She tucked the end in and stepped back, glancing at Jack, "I'd say we were done." she turned to Dave. "Dave, what'd you think?"

Dave nodded, "I'd say that was pretty good" he said, as Sarah high fived Jack. "Arresto! We have winners!" he announced, as Sarah lifted Jack up.

"Team work" Jack spoke.

Sarah smiled, "Team work." she repeated, as he grinned.

"Can I be unwrapped now?" Hotch asked, as they both looked around.

"Why of course." she set Jack down and quickly began unwrapping his head. "

Hotch frowned, "Now I know what presents feel like."

Soon after everyone was seat around a table, playing a good game of Egg Roulette, the players being, Sarah, Morgan, Dave, Garcia, Emily, Reid, Hotch, JJ and Will.

Emily was laughing hard, "Egg Roulette is so much fun." she said, spinning the board. The board stopped, as she picked up the egg, and smashed it against her forehead. "Hard boiled."

Hotch spun it quickly and he picked up the egg it had landed on, and forced it against his forehead. It was hard, "Hard boiled." he confirmed, chucking it aside.

Will sighed as he looked over the eggs, "I ain't getting an egg, that's gonna mess up my image." he joked, smashing one against his forehead, finding that it was hard boiled.

Sarah spun the board crossing her legs as she watched it. It stopped as Sarah eyed the egg.

Will sighed, "Sar, just don't hit it too hard, you always hit it too hard and then you complain especially if it's a bad egg." Will stated, as Sarah nodded.

"I know." she replied, as she forced it against her forehead. And nothing. "Well, that was disappointing."

And more turns were taken there had only been three broken eggs with the yolk sprayed over everyone sat around the table.

It then reached Morgan, as he spun it and picked one out of the four remaining eggs. He soon smashed it against his forehead, as everyone laughed loudly, "Oh... man!" he shouted, sending egg yolk everywhere.

"Derek, jeez how hard did you smash it?" Emily complained.

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna get one now did I?" he asked, throwing some yolk at her. "Here, have some!" he chuckled.

Spencer sighed, "Well, I really enjoyed this game, I had a strategy." he said, earning a few looks from the group.

Sarah looked at him, "Spencer, they'll be an egg going on your forehead in a minute if you talk about a strategy." she warned.

"That's not fair."

* * *

Oliver Ward, walked toward his daughter as he spotted her talking with her work colleagues. "Sar." he called, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Pop? W-why do you have a guitar in your hand?" she frowned, eyeing him. "W-wait... this is... " she trailed off.

Oliver handed it to her, "It was hanging around and I can't do much with it, can I?"

She ran her hands along the instrument, feeling it. "Les Paul... Acoustic." and then she ran her fingers along the strings. "And it comes with the most beautiful sound in the world." she moved forward and hugged her father tightly, "Thanks, Pop." she whispered.

"You're welcome, but I believe we more so I, deserve a song." Oliver added.

Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh, crap."

The team around her roared with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, you enjoyed it. And what did you make of that little secret between Sarah and Morgan? I didn't want them to have a romantic connection- more like best friends instead.**

**Please review, fallow and favourite! And feeback is always appreciated. Thanks to QueenHecate92, BurnedSpy and many others!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The first bit of this one, is a short filler.**

**Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this one... hopefully!**

* * *

Hotch shut his locker, sighing as he zipped up his hoodie.

The gym.

He only went when he could sleep or was stressed, which was most of the time. Hotch glanced at his watched, sighing; 6:00 AM. Jack was staying over Jessica's, so he found himself in the bureau this early.

Hotch soon opened the door which led to the gym, and walked inside.

Despite how earlier it was, there were more than a few people in there. Most were in hand-to-hand combat.

Hotch sat down, and watched two people fight each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, it was like he was transfixed by the two people, fighting together. It was quick, but powerful. The punches, blocks, everything.

One of them hit the other in the chest, and then trip him, so he fell. "Jesus." he cursed, as he hit the ground, "Why'd you hit that hard?!" he complained.

Hotch laughed, he knew the agent. Agent Thompson. The agent was good, but not a good as the agents Hotch had worked with.

"Grow up." the person replied, as the voice reached Hotch.

Thompson rose to his feet, "I don't know how Morgan keeps up with you." he sighed.

They pulled their head gear off, "Because he's Derek Morgan."

Hotch nearly choked on his water.

It was Sarah.

"Anyway, you're like jelly." she spoke, "And I eat Jelly for breakfast."

Hotch stared at the woman, who'd just taken down a man, around the height of 6' single handedly. He soon found himself walking towards her, "That was impressive." he commented.

Sarah turned and looked, seeing Hotch standing there. "Hey." she smiled at him.

Hotch stared at her, "You're... " he trailed off, unable to find words he wanted to say.

She frowned at him, "What?" she dared.

"... Intense." he finished, scratching the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward.

Sarah nodded, "That's a word you could describe it with, I suppose."

"I never knew you came here." Hotch blurted.

"I don't... " Sarah told him, "But usually, Morgan likes to watch me beat his sorry ass." she pulled a smile, as Hotch chuckled.

"I can see why." he agreed.

She looked at him, "And I didn't know you came either."

"I don't... well not all the time."

She nodded.

"So, you train with Morgan?" Hotch asked her.

"Yeah, he calls me, Little Miss Bulletproof," she nodded.

Hotch smirked, "Oh."

"So... were you planning to do anything?" Sarah asked him.

"I really have no clue where to start." Hotch admitted, he was clueless. Yeah he'd been there before, but Morgan was the support and told him what he should and shouldn't do.

But Sarah soon suggested an idea, "You could train with me, seeing as Morgan's abandoned me."

"No, no. I can't hit you." Hotch protested.

Sarah stifled a laugh, "Hotch, seriously. You hit me, I promise you, I will hit you twice as hard."

Hotch sighed, "Yeah, but you're... you're..." he trailed off.

"I'm a what?" Sarah pressed.

"A girl."

"Well, that's not sexist at all." she rolled her eyes. "And, technically I'm a woman."

"I never meant it like that." he scolded her gently, "I can't hit you, because you a girl. It's wrong."

"Oh, jeez."

Hotch frowned, "What?"

"You're a real drama queen." she breathed.

Hotch watched as Sarah stared at him. She'd called him a _drama queen_. Hotch frowned as he thought about her accusation, he wasn't. He wasn't at all.

"Hit me."

"No." Hotch replied, shaking his head, stepping back from her. "There's no way I'm going to hit you."

"Jeez... he's like a girl." she murmured, rolling her eyes.

Hotch frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sarah shrugged, "Nothing."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"Hit me." she asked.

Hotch rolled his eyes, and moved his arm in the direction of her lower abdomen.

Sarah swiftly grabbed his arms, and pushed it behind his back. She placed a hand on his chest, and then slid a foot behind his, causing Hotch to fall and hit the ground hard.

Sarah sighed, "You didn't even try." she stated.

"You didn't give me much of a chance." Hotch argued.

"You didn't even try." she stood, allowing him to regain himself.

"Little Miss Bulletproof, alright." he muttered, sitting up.

"What'd you say?" she eyed him.

Hotch shrugged, "Nothing." he lied, attempting to hide his small smirk, which he was failing at.

"Yeah, yeah." Sarah said, sending him a look. "Yada, yada, yada."

Hotch couldn't help but smile, she was hilarious, even if she wasn't trying to be funny.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "Please at least try." she spoke.

Hotch slowly stood, and nodded, "Fine."

* * *

Hotch hit the mat.

Hard.

And again.

Sarah grinned, pulling back, "Well, at least your trying now." she said, helping him up.

"Well, I may just give up again."

Sarah sighed, "Oh, no you're not." she challenged.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Why do you care so much?" he asked, desperately wanting to just leave.

"Because you're too soft." she joked, shrugging.

"Oh, really." Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, at least get me on that mat, but you have to take me down." she asked him.

Hotch watched her, as she went to punch him, and he grabbed her arm, and soon flipped her.

Sarah hit the ground. She laid there, not moving. "Whoa... " her mind was trying to process what had just happened so quickly.

Hotch then panicked, "Did I hurt you?" he began fussing, pulling her up.

"Hell no." she shook her head, "I'm just surprised you actually took me down, boss."

"Oh... " Hotch nodded, "Well, it's been known to happen." he bragged, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to prevent himself for turning red.

Sarah laughed at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You're such a hypocrite, it's ridiculous." she shook her head, moving on her feet.

His smile grew, "Sorry."

Sarah shoved his shoulder, "Hypocrite."

Hotch laughed, "Yeah, right."

"You so are!"

* * *

Hotch watched as the woman next to him in the lift, rooting through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, frowning.

"I... " her eyes met his, "... No idea." she admitted, trying to thinking of what she was actually looking for.

He bit his lip, "That was pathetic." he bit back a laugh.

"Seriously, stop it." she moaned, rolling her eyes, and soon pulled out her cell.

Hotch chuckled, watching her reaction. He thought she was great. Everything about her was great. She was funny, stupid, clever... beautiful.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I will tell everyone how I beat your ass." she warned, elbowing him in the ribs.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying."

The lift door swung open, and he allowed her to exit first, as they made their way toward the bullpen

"Should we make it a thing?" Hotch asked, as she frowned at him. "I mean if Morgan's unable to make it- you and I could train together." he suggested, as she watched him closely.

"I think I could agree with you on that. Only if you promise to put your ass into it, Boss." she said, as Hotch quickly followed her through the doors.

"Yes, Ma'am." he joked quietly, seeing the team already gathered in the conference room, waiting for them, "C'mon, we have a case to debrief." he said, taking the lead.

"Have you seen the news? Mass murder, in the city of Montana. Six people shot and killed at a gas station." Hotch said walking in.

"Robbery?" Emily asked.

"No apparent motive." Dave said.

Reid frowned, "Is there any security footage?" he asked.

Hotch shook his head, "No, there's no camera's, no witnesses, they say... we're looking at two shooters." he spoke.

"Something at the station must have triggered them, it doesn't look like they had much of a plan." Derek said.

"And, it may happen again, Spree Killer's, often repeat themselves." Sarah said, looking at the file in front of her.

* * *

They pulled up, at the latest crime scene, to see fire fighter's putting out the last of the blaze. "Sorry, to bring you out to Billings, but last night, this one went down." said Agent Bates as she walked toward the BAU team.

Hotch led them, Dave, Morgan, Sarah and Emily following behind him. "Have you released a statement to the press?" Hotch asked, coming to a halt.

"No." Bates shook her head, "But it's already hit the air." she stated, sighing as she did.

"Where's the car they dumped?" Morgan questioned, glancing around the area trying to spot it.

Bates looking past Morgan, and pointed to it's location. "It's over there, some of the agents are searching it over now." she informed Morgan, as he nodded. "One of the victims, said the shooters were male and female."

Emily nodded, "How many people were murdered here?" she pressed, tilting her head.

"Eight, and if you add up the other killings, that gives us fourteen" She told me.

"Male and female teams are usually committed to pleasing each other, both mentally and physically." Sarah said, gazing at the gas station.

"These guys are throw killers, they're aroused by the adrenaline rush, so they're not gonna stop until we catch them."

Dave stepped to Sarah's side, before speaking. "So this is just foreplay." he added.

Once inside the station, Hotch, Morgan and Sarah looked over the crime scene. Hotch paced around, looking at the bodies scattered around the place. "They took the store owner out back." he spoke.

Morgan sighed, "They got the school teacher over here" Derek said. "Kid over here thought he was safe." Morgan frowned soon. "Why chain them in?" he asked.

"They thrive on sadistic power," Hotch said, seeing that Sarah had stopped, and was crouched down. "Ward?" he called out.

She stood up, "There's rice all over the floor." she stated.

Hotch shrugged, "Bullet probably hit a box." he suggested.

"Well, here's the food isle, I don't see Rice anywhere. Who comes to a gas station, throwing rice?" Sarah frowned, looking at the shelves quickly, "There's no rice, unless... " she trailed.

_Married couples._

As Sarah exited the station, she heard Garcia's flamboyant voice. "Okay, I checked surrounding areas, seventy-two people applied for a marriage licence in Montana, in the last three days." Garcia said.

"Any of them have records?" Hotch asked her, frowning at nothing in particular.

"Thirty one do, the rest are clean." she replied, as Emily and Dave turned up and walked over, along with Agent Bates.

Morgan nodded, "Alright, send over all the suspects with their ages, Garcia." Morgan said.

"Lover, they're already sent, check your phones."

"So, you think they're newly wed's?" Emily asked, turning to Sarah.

Sarah nodded, "Well, there's rice all over the crime scene, and alcohol missing from the station." she spoke, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"So, they're on their Honeymoon."

Hotch turned to Emily, "What'd you find out from the M.E.?" he questioned, interrupting the other conversation.

"They weren't over kill on the store clerks and satiny object penetration." Emily replied.

Hotch grabbed Morgan's cell, "Garcia, in the last thirty days check any store clerks killed in Montana." he told his technical analyst.

"Wow, there was a savagely beaten store clerk outside Jamestown at the beginning of the month, and then another one two days later in Bowmen, North Dakota." Garcia replied, as the team could hear her typing away back at Quantico.

"That's probably where they started." Morgan spoke.

"Thanks, Garcia."

* * *

The team was at another crime scene, hovering above a body. "This is a hundred miles west of the last gas station." Morgan spoke.

Sarah sighed, "We anticipated them hitting this area, but not here." she said, looking at him

"Maybe this guy tried to have sex with one of our Unsub's while the other one was inside." he suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Cheating on your Honeymoon, someone's got a twisted sense of commitment." Sarah commented, following Morgan inside, where Hotch, Dave, Emily and Spencer were stood, talking. The joined them, as Spencer was ranting about something.

Sarah walked around the room, hearing Morgan speak. "So, maybe they didn't come in here to kill." he suggested.

"You know... what if they really are struggling with sobriety. They could be working on the program, also meaning they could be working on the hardest steps." Spencer carried on.

"Which are?" Hotch turned to him, questioningly.

"Seven, eight and nine. Acknowledge your shortcomings, accept responsibility, and make amends. The trouble is, one of these Unsub's already broke one of the most important steps." Sarah said, remembering this all from her past... the dark part.

"What's that?"

Sarah looked at Spencer, who answered. "Thirteen... members aren't supposed to get into relationship's with each other while trying to get sober."

* * *

"We're looking for a young couple, from North Dakota, late teens to mid-twenties, we believe they may have recently been married, we're seeing that alcohol plays submissive role in these crimes, it's allowing them to kill freely and recklessly." Hotch folded his arms into his chest, as he spoke to the crowd.

Morgan then continued, "Our Unsub's are killing surrogates, who represent those responsible for their deep seated wounds." he paused. "Now, these two most likely met at Alcohol support, and they get a sexual charge out of the kill" he added.

"The change from gas stations, to Alcohol support meetings, suggests that one of them might a have more slightly moral compass, which led them to get more help." Sarah said.

Dave stepped forward, shifting on his feet. "Ultimately, we believe one of the pair, is a sociopath while the other is a psychopath."

"What's really the difference?"

It was Spencer's turn, and he knew it. "They have similar pathologies, but a Sociopath is less likely to participate with criminal activities and be lured by a dominant. A psychopath is a constant leader and more likely to engage and destroy anyone in their way. " he paused briefly. "The most recent attack was twelve hours ago, which means they're most likely heading towards west of Helena or toward Idaho. The areas should be on alert". Spencer stated.

The group soon separated once the profile was delivered to them.

The team moved, so they were in a small circle. "Because Alcohol groups are based on no identity, they'll be no record of who attended the meeting." Hotch spoke from Sarah's side, as he moved.

Sarah frowned as she could've sworn his hand had brushed past her own, but she ignored it and called Garcia for some insight. "Garcia, our Unsub's attended an alcohol support meeting last night, in and out of the area can you race who accessed their website yesterday?" she asked, glancing at Hotch, who stared back at her, unexpectedly.

"Three people checked their website, one mobile, and two DSL." Garcia soon reply, as Sarah stuck her on speaker.

"Cross check that with any married in Montana within the past two days." Hotch asked, still staring at Sarah, who refused to meet his glance.

"Nope, I'm coming up empty." Garcia announced, in defeat.

Dave eyed Hotch, as he then spoke. "See if anyone on list, who accessed the site is from North Dakota." he suggested.

"Uh, Bingo baby." Garcia let out. "Ray Donovan, of Devil's Lake." she said, shortly after.

"That's ironic." Sarah commented.

Hotch carried on looking at Sarah, to see if she would look up again, but she didn't. "What's his story?" he questioned.

"He is twenty-seven, he's been in and out of Foster care since he was ten... looks like kind of a lush, a bit of a meanie, two D.Y's in the last two years. He was slapped with a restraining order by his ex-girlfriend."

"Sounds like our guy." Dave confirmed.

"What's her name? She might be his partner."

Garcia came back quickly, "No, she's not. Her name's Amy Wichowsky. She died a year ago, from a mix of Alcohol and Heroin." Garcia replied.

"Garcia, get us the address of the Foster home, and tell them. They might know something." Hotch said, finally looking away from Sarah.

"Okay, give me a sec."

* * *

Morgan crouched, down picking up some loose bullets, as Sarah and Emily stood back. "Alright, so Ray must have been sitting right here, playing Russian roulette with his dad." he said.

"But the shot was shot from across the room. Ray couldn't have done it, if he was sat there." Sarah pointed out, frowning.

The two of them heard Emily's phone, but chose to ignore it.

Morgan looked at her. "Maybe he got mad, went over there by the door and shot him." his eyes then fell on Emily, who was stood staring at her phone. "Prentiss?" he called out, slightly worried.

"Yeah it's nothing. Uh, what if Ray didn't even do it." Emily spoke. "What if the girl pulled the trigger?"

"Well, why would Ray let her do that? He was the one with the grudge." Morgan frowned, turning fully.

"What if she's the one calling the shots? She's the Psychopath." Sarah backed up Emily's point. "That could work."

"If she did do it without his consent, they're gonna be against the odds."

"The first married fight is supposed to be the worst." Emily commented.

Morgan nodded, "Well, it might just be wedge we need."

* * *

"Okay, so no Ray Donovan filled for a marriage certificate, so I checked that list again, and there's a Sydney Manning from Washington state, who filled for a marriage certificate two days ago, in Montana." Garcia explained to her family, as they listened.

Hotch frowned suddenly upon hearing her words. "Washington state? We profiled North Dakota." he said, confused.

"Yeah, she's lived in North Dakota for the past four years. But it gets better or it may be worse... I don't know." she fussed. "It turns out that Sydney was sent to mandatory rehab, after serving time for a hit and run, in which she was under the influence of Alcohol and Heroin." Garcia replied.

"Oh wait, so she didn't volunteer for the Alcohol support group?" Sarah asked, also frowning at the new information.

"No, she was placed there as part of her parole."

"Whoa, wait Alcohol and Heroin isn't that what Ray's ex on?" Sarah suddenly realized, her eyes widening.

"Yes, it was my friend." Garcia agreed.

"Both Sydney and the ex had the same vice. Garcia, check to see if there's any juvie records of the ex we can access." Morgan stated.

Garcia shot a reply right back at him. "Amy was pulled out of High School, so she could go to rehab for Alcohol in-dependency." Garcia told him.

"But no mention of the Heroin?"

Emily looked at him, frowning. "What you thinking?" she asked.

"Psychopath's will destroy anything in their path, what if Amy was in Sydney's way?" Morgan suggested, shrugging.

"Garcia, where's Sydney Manning's biological family?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Spokane, Washington."

"And why was she pulled out of her home?" Hotch countered easily.

"Her father was molesting her." .

Spencer nodded, "So, Ray and Syd did have similar backgrounds and Alcohol support." Spencer spoke, folding his arms over his chest.

"They're sticking to the pattern of making amends, Sydney's father is next on the list." Sarah thought out, quickly.

"Reid, you stay at the command center in case they double back. The rest of us will head to Spokane." Hotch said, already rushing forward.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgan and Sarah approached a woman, seeing her concentrating on her garden and she removed several weeds. She soon spotted the two agents, "May I help you?" she asked, frowning from the harsh sunlight.

"Mrs Manning, we're with the FBI. Is your husband home?" Morgan asked, showing her his badge.

She shook her head, "He's at work, what is this about?" she questioned.

"Your daughter Sydney, we think she planning on hurting him." Sarah informed her.

"Sydney?" she paused, "That's Gary's kid... he hasn't seen her in years."

"Can you tell us your husband's work address please?" Morgan requested.

"Seven eighty-five Helbrooke street off of Kirkwin road, he owns a gas station." she stated, as Morgan typed it into his phone.

He stopped, and looked at Sarah, as she turned back to Mrs Manning, "Thank you." and then they both rushed off again, back toward their waiting SUV.

* * *

Morgan climbed out of the SUV, as Sarah copied him. "Sweet Pea, get down, it's them!" he let her know, as they both pulled out their firearms.

"Get back!" Ray shouted as Morgan and Sydney began shooting each other.

Sarah shot at Sydney, as the bullet hit her in the side, and she staggered back in shock.

Ray shot at Sarah, as he dragged Sydney back inside. He fired again as Sarah felt a bullet connect with her, causing her pain. "Damn." she cursed, seeing blood already cascading down her arm.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team had pulled up out the gas station, along with the local PD, who had surrounded the area.

Sarah winced, as an EMT removed the bullet with a pair tweezers. "Can you got easy on the arm?" she asked, as the EMT soon put a gauze over it, followed by a bandage. "Thanks." she said, rolling up the sleeves on her shirt.

"Are you alright?" she turned, seeing Hotch standing behind.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I deserved it, I shot Sydney... so Ray shot me." she explained, seeing him eyeing her tattoo on her arm again, like he'd done the day before when they were in the gym.

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Ray, as Sarah put her vest on. "Mr Donovan, how you doing in there?" he asked. "... No, it was one of my agents, she didn't have a choice."

"Ward." Hotch turned, handing her the phone.

Sarah pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello Ray, you know if you come out we can get Sydney to the hospital." she offered, looking down.

"She doesn't need a hospital, she's strong." he sneered back.

"Don't be stupid" Sarah warned him.

"You don't be stupid. Now get out of here so we can continue as planned." Ray spoke.

Sarah sighed, "We can't do that Ray and you know it. There's a little girl inside, and God only knows what happened to Sydney's father." Sarah explained, rubbing her arm as she felt the pain coursing through it.

"Justice happened to her father." he spoke.

"So, he's dead?" Sarah concluded, rolling her eyes.

"Damn right he's dead, and his kids gonna be too if you don't get me a car to Aruba." Ray ordered, determined to get what he wanted.

Sarah nodded, "Alright, let me see what I can do about that. Is there anything else you need in the mean time?" she questioned, not really knowing why.

"Some gauze and some booze, and no more snoop calling either." Ray said, hanging up.

Dave arrived, eyeing Sarah's arm. "What'd they want?" he asked.

"Liquor, and tickets to Aruba." she let out, shaking her head.

"They're delusional." Emily commented.

Agent Bates frowned at the group. "You're not negotiating with them." she said.

"No, we're going to let them think we are." Hotch corrected the woman, watching as Sarah collected the things that Ray had asked for and began walked toward the door.

She knocked on the door.

"Movie back!" Ray shouted, as she held up what he'd asked for. "Move back or I kill this girl!"

Sarah moved back, as he grabbed the girl, and put his gun to her. He then used her as a shield. "I will shoot this kid, back up!" he shouted to Sarah. "You unlock that door, you got it?" Ray told her, as he pushed her toward the door. She unlocked door, and backed away again.

Sarah pulled the door opened, and stepped inside. "Ray, take it easy." she spoke, holding her hands up. "Take it easy." she repeated.

"You take it easy!" Ray shouted back at her. "Put it down! Put it down!"

"Okay, fine." Sarah spoke, putting it on the counter. "I got you the stuff you asked for, I'm waiting on the rest. If you need anything else, you just pick up that phone and it will come straight to me." she took a step back, her hand still raised.

"I should kill you right now."

"You already shot me." Sarah spoke.

Ray glared at the woman in front of him, "You shot Syd, I should kill you." he hissed, angrily.

"Then why don't you?" she insisted, raising an eyebrow.

"Back up." Ray whispered.

"I'm leaving." Sarah said, her hands still in the air.

"Back up!" Ray repeated.

Sarah looked at the girl, as she opened the door, and stepped back out again.

He got the girl to lock the door, as Sarah carried on backing away, because he could still see her.

And then he was gone.

Sarah quickly stormed back to the team, glaring at nothing, as she met them.

* * *

It wasn't long before the phone rung yet again, "Yes." Sarah answered.

"Where the hell is our car?" Ray demanded.

Sarah sighed, "I need you to listen to me for a second, you had a hard time with your father and everything he did to you."

"You shut up, you don't know anything about me." Ray spat, angrily.

"Last year, your ex-girlfriend Amy was murdered, I know that." Sarah retaliated, as it went silent.

"... Amy committed suicide." he murmured, quietly.

"And who she was killed by." Sarah added.

Ray denied it all though, "Nah, Amy O.D'd on PCC and Alcohol." Ray stated.

"They found Heroin in her system, Ray." Sarah explained, as she shifted on her feet.

"Amy never did Heroin."

"Exactly, because somebody gave it to her." she corrected. "... Why don't you ask Sydney about it?" she suggested.

"Why? What does she... what does she have to do with this?" Ray questioned.

"Come on Ray, think for a second. Sydney joined Alcohol support after you and Amy broke up, she could see you still had feelings for Amy... so she wanted Amy out of the way." Sarah told him.

"You're out of line, bitch."

Sarah smiled, "Then ask her but I can guarantee you when you do, she's not going to answer you. She's only going to question you back, Ray/" Sarah replied, concentrating on the phone conversation.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"... Sydney is the one who gave Amy the Heroin... ask her." she repeated. "Ask her, get her to come clean."

Ray asked her, and Sarah heard her response. He went to say something to her, when Sarah cut him off. "You see that, Ray? Her structure of deception, she doesn't want to answer the question, which allows her to buy herself some time... so she can figure out what she can say to you."

"That's not true." Ray denied, his voice trembling slightly.

"Ray, Sydney killed Amy and if you cross her, she'll probably try to use sexual distractions to get you to change the subject." Sarah injected quickly, while she had the time.

"Don't you talk about my wife like that, bitch." Sarah closed her eyes, trying to calm her slowly rising anger.

"Sexual distraction Ray, you've got to listen to me." she reminded.

"No, I'm done listening to you, now why don't you get us a car, and some plane tickets, or I'll blow this girl's damn head off!" he shouted, down the line, as it went dead.

She put the phone down, turning to the team, "I think I got through to him, this things going to end." Sarah told Hotch, as he watched her.

"He's gonna ask her again, he has too." Dave said, as she fiddled with her injured arm.

"Kate's our only priority." Hotch said.

Sarah watched, as Ray began pacing, quickly. Her gun was pointed at him, as he moved. "What's happening in there?" Hotch questioned, wanting to know.

"Ray's pacing." Dave pointed out.

"That's not good." Emily commented, sighing.

"I see the girl."

"Where's Sydney and Ray?" Dave asked.

Kate opened the door, as the team watched her. "Morgan go." Hotch said, but Sarah ran forward instead.

"I'll go." she spoke, running over to Kate, as she walked out. Sarah pulled her out of the way quickly, as she heard wheels.

Suddenly, a car crashed through the window, with Ray drive and what looked to be a dead Sydney in the passenger seat.

Soon, gunfire could be heard, as everyone shot at the car, shooting Ray multiple times. The car slowed down, as the shooting stopped as well.

* * *

"You sure your arm's alright, kid?" Dave questioned Sarah, as she sat down opposite him.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Doctor Rossi." she spoke sarcastically, crossing her legs over on the seat.

"Sweet Pea, nice sleeve by the way." Morgan said, walking down the aisle, catching everyone's attention, "How long have you had that, and without me findin' out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah frowned as she thought, "Around nine years? Uh, I well... I ended up drunk one night, and some idiot got me to have '_beers_' tattooed three times down my arm, which I later had removed." she paused. "And then I got this done, and the reason why you didn't know I had it is because I wear long-sleeve most of the time, but there's no actual point now."

Morgan leaned over, getting a better look at it, "I like it, it's sassy." he commented, smirking and gave her a wink.

Dave stood up, and walked over Hotch, who was sat doing more case files by himself. "Aaron, join in the fun." he sighed, frowning at the younger man.

"No, thank you, Dave." Hotch stated, not looking up.

"Why not?"

Hotch sighed, "Tattoo's don't particularly hold an interest for me." he said.

"That's nice."

Hotch looked up, to see Sarah walking past the two of them, and he winced realizing she must've heard what he'd said. He mentally hit himself in the face, and turned, "Sarah, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine." she shook him off, not really listening anymore.

Dave frowned at him, and mouthed, "You and your mouth, Mr Neanderthal."

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" Morgan called, standing up.

Sarah turned around to face him, "What?" she asked in reply.

"Can you teach me how to play the guitar?"

Her face creased up in confusion, "That's the most random thing you can come up with? Do you have a said guitar?" Sarah pressed raising an eyebrow.

Morgan thought about it but then shook his head, "No but-"

"Then, it's going to be hard if you want to learn."

"Forget I asked." Morgan let out in defeat.

"But, I have loads." that caught Morgan's attention.

Morgan grinned, "You mean you'll do it?" he questioned, his voice filled with hope.

"Yes, but if you fail the consequences will be... severe." she joked, pulling a face. "Just promise to not break any strings."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**

**So, after a nice time in the gym together, Hotch has just got himself into deeper water with his thoughts. What an idiot...**

**But it seems as if Morgan and Sarah are creating a stronger bond between to the two of them... we'll see how that turns out as well, soon.**

**Please, review, follow and favourite! Thanks to BurnedSpy and QueenHecate92, the feedback is awesome!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, these next few chapters are gonna be involved with Ian Doyle. He's probably one of my most favourite unsubs' when I think about and I loved his whole concept.**

**Sarah has a confusion background, and this will evolve more in the next couples of chapters... seeing as she worked both for the CIA and the SIS(MI6) in her early days.**

* * *

Sarah brain was drowning in panic.

Ian Doyle had broken out of prison in North Korea.

"It's not often, that we know a subjects name, but in this case, knowing Ian Doyle's identity doesn't give us very much." Hotch paused. "He's known to a select few, and those who know him well, are either beside him or on that list. Two to three of his victims worked for WCS, and were responsible for his transport to North Korea.

Sarah's mind was reeling at all the possibilities.

Hotch continued, "There were seven operatives on the mission altogether, and the remaining five have been warned. All the federal and international agents responsible for tracking him down are now on his list of targets. We'll find Doyle any other way we find an offender, by studying his behaviour, and dissect his every move since he gained freedom. When he escaped from North Korea, he killed man, and used his vehicle to cross the border into Russia... "

By this point, Sarah had stopped listening, because one thing evaded her unclear thought.

Ian Doyle would kill her.

* * *

Morgan walked along, "I've got four names on the list, from which Prentiss gave us." he paused briefly. "Lupe Renault, Lawrence Rylie, Lila Rafodi, and Lyle Rogers." he said, looking at the post-it-note in his hand.

"All with the initials LR." Ashley said.

"The CIA uses cryptograms like that to assign none official cover agents working on the same case." Hotch said, sending Sarah a quick look.

Morgan sighed, "So do other foreign countries, last four names are covers, spies."

"Hey," Garcia came and took it off of him. "No, this isn't right, see this space, that shouldn't be here" she frowned at the sheet in front of her.

"Could be a formatting error." Spencer suggested, shrugging.

Garcia shook her head furiously. "No, this is a spread sheet template, the formatting doesn't allow for this... there's a missing name on here." Garcia continued.

"Another Spy, whose cover is LR."

Sarah stomach flipped as she stared ahead, silently loosing all sanity she had recently managed to suffice in her life.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead."

Eveyone's eyes fell onto Spencer, who had spoken but looked like he was utterly lost by his own words.

"What?" Hotch asked, frowning.

Spencer sighed, recalling his thoughts. "Lauren Reynolds is dead. Prentiss said on a phone call, seventeen days ago but inter-nation wasn't surprise or grief, she was like a Montero, like she was reminding herself. Lauren Reynolds, LR." he rose to his feet.

Ashley nodded, "If Prentiss is the last name on that list, she's on Doyle's list too." Ashley said, as Hotch rung Emily's phone and opened her draw, to see it in there.

"That explains her behaviour the last month, her secrets, the invasion." Dave said.

"She's been biting her nails again too." only Spencer would notice that.

"Guys". Hotch called, lifting her gun and badge.

"She left her gun and badge? Why would she do that?" Morgan asked.

Spencer frowned, "That doesn't make sense, why run? We're her family, we can help."

"Doyle's killing families, she's not married, not close to relatives... he was ready to wipe us out, she ran to protect us." Dave told the team, looking astonished. "She's a trained spy, she doesn't want to be found."

Morgan grumbled under his breath, "She knows all of our tricks, we don't know any of hers."

"Right, then how do we find her?" Garcia asked.

"... Ian Doyle is our Unsub, Emily Prentiss is our victim, we profile their behaviour, we treat it like any other case." Hotch ordered. "Because terrorism isn't an area we specialize in, I've reached out to an expert from the State Department, someone who can also shed light on Prentiss's past."

"Who?" Spencer asked, as Hotch's eyes fell behind the team.

"Her." He said, smiling at little.

There stood JJ, dressed to impress, briefcase in hand. Her blonde hair glowed brightly, her eyes shining as well, "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Okay, I talked to a friend from Langley, he couldn't give me Emily's full CIA history, but he could give me this." JJ spoke, bringing up a file. "She assumed the identity of Lauren Reynolds, as part of a special task force called JTF-12." JJ said.

"It wasn't a task force, Jayje." Sarah rolled her eyes, "I mean I should know, I created it. JTF-12, was the code-name for a team of profilers assembled by myself and Interpol." Sarah corrected, looking at the table, causing the team to stare at her. "The team specialized in profiling terrorists and helped in their apprehension, that was the purpose of its existence." she explained emotionless. Sarah knew JJ was right, but she was now in an irritable mood.

The team seemed a bit shaken by Sarah sudden outburst in correcting JJ.

"Sorry." Sarah immediately apologized, running her hands over her face.

JJ shook her head, "No, no. You worked at the CIA, when JTF-12 was fabricated." JJ replied, not looking too bothered, but still freaked by the outburst. She soon began her talking again though.

"... But Serial Killers and Terrorists have different personality traits." Ashley said was saying.

"How does Doyle fit in?"

"He was their last case, and now the JTF-12 is on his hit list." JJ replied, eyeing Sarah. "Jeremy Wolff was victim number one, found Germany's B and D, Sean McAlister, of Interpol, is the second, he's the one who brought the JTF in to work the Doyle case, he was murdered last week in Brussels, with his wife and daughter, Tisa Mosely, she was of France's DCI, she got engaged to Jeremy earlier in the year, after he died, she fed to D.C. And team leader, Clyde Easter, British SIS... he hasn't checked in since Tsia's murder, he was also in D.C"

Sarah head to began to hurt, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the migraine came along as well. She appointed Sean the case in the first place, and JTF-12 were taking the fall for her.

"Did JTF make the arrests?" Hotch questioned, frowning.

"No, the host countries handled that, the team moved on to the next case." Sarah beat JJ to it, as Hotch also eyed her.

"If all they did, was deliver a profile, how does Doyle even know about them?"

"Well, considering the shadowy nature of Terrorists cells, they utilize a skill we don't... infiltration." JJ replied.

"Who was undercover on Doyle?" Spencer asked.

"Emily, she made contact with Boston, to get Intel on Valhalla. She posting as another Weapons dealer." JJ continued.

Morgan shook his head, "Look, at how she's dressed, she seems awfully comfortable." Morgan spoke, flicking through photos.

"So she could get closer to Doyle, it was part of her cover." Hotch stated.

"The recon, they did on Doyle, including all his relationships." JJ added. "Emily, was his type."

* * *

"Sir, TSA got a hit on one of Clyde Easter's covers, he's on a plane to Boston as we speak." Came Garcia, as Hotch watched her.

Hotch nodded, "Have him detained as soon as he steps off, we need to go. Garcia, you're coming with us."

_A little later..._

"Emily walked into a trap, it looks like Doyle got into the SUV, but from the angle, you can see that he didn't which Boston P.D should have told me before I started watching it, sorry again for the screaming." Garcia spoke, showing the team the footage.

Morgan shook his head, "She threw a flash bang Grande into a car, she's lucky the three people inside didn't die, is anyone else bothered by that?" he demanded, outraged.

"Well, three bad guys." Dave spoke.

"As illegal as it is, Prentiss knows she has to be as ruthless as Doyle." Hotch spoke.

"He came to the U.S to wage a public vendetta, with a group of mercenaries loyal to him, so he has nothing to lose, and she has to act the same way." Spencer stated.

"So, how did Doyle know she was waiting for him?" Dave questioned.

Sarah was frowning at nothing, her brian was too busy trying to come up with a solution to why Clyde had arrived in Boston with a case load of cash.

"How do we get Easter to talk, we know he won't cooperate?" Ashley asked.

Sarah brought herself out of her trance, "He will, if I talk to him." Sarah said, as they all looked at her perplexed.

"We'll handle that, the rest of you concentrate on Doyle's location." Hotch ordered, as Sarah looked at the files in front of her.

"I hate to be the one to ask this... but how long does Emily have?" Garcia asked, pained.

"Her best chance is also the most troubling." Hotch spoke, "Doyle saved her for last, because he sees her as his stressor... which means he'll take his time."

* * *

Hotch was going over things with Clyde, as he stood and watched him. "October second, two thousand and six, in closing... I have never worked with a finer agent than Emily Prentiss, her skill at predicating terrorist behaviour is unparalleled, that's how you remained underacted." Hotch read aloud. "You used all the right buzz words, told us everything we wanted to hear." he sighed. "You sold her to us, the same way you sold Doyle to the North Koreans."

The door opened again, as Hotch saw Sarah walk in with more files, which she handed to him.

A wide smiled appeared on Clyde's face, "Sarah, darling, it's lovely to see you, you look as radiant as ever." he greeted.

"Clyde."

"Just because you know, how I profile doesn't mean you know me." Clyde told Hotch, his eyes still trained on Sarah.

"It takes a skilled sociopath to betray his team, and the cause he held dear for the preservation. If you cooperate with us, and if we save Agent Prentiss, then maybe we can talk about a deal, and if anything happens to her I will destroy you... you can count on that." Hotch stated, sharply, as he watched Sarah all the way through it.

"She said you were the best." Clyde replied, finally glancing at Hotch. "I'm not impressed." he added, putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

Hotch glared at him, "We'll get Doyle with or without you."

"Clyde, please." Sarah spoke, as he watched her.

"Pack lightly, Quantico gets inhuman." Hotch added, as Clyde chuckled.

"Nice try but I'm curious, if I'm a Sociopath I should feel no empathy, correct?" Clyde questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Hotch stopped and face him again. "You're not the Sociopath, Doyle is. I thought you were the better profiler." Hotch retaliated, moving toward the door, but froze hearing Clyde began a conversation with Sarah in french.

"_Do they you are involved with JTF-12?_" he asked, tilting his head.

Sarah nodded, "_Yes, but they don't know the full story, Clyde... and I intend to keep it that way._"

"_Honey, I expected agent Hotchner to know more than he does for a head of unit._" he replied, as she rolled her eyes. "_And, I am deeply hurt that you prefer American men, instead of British men like me._"

"Flirting's not going to get you anywhere either." she reminded, her face hard.

"I thought I'd give it a go."

* * *

"Clyde, did you know that Jeremy sold that list to, Doyle?" Sarah questioned, watching her friend.

Clyde shrugged, "I had my suspicions, you know that." he told her.

"So, when you got to Tsia, you couldn't trust her either? Prentiss read your doubt as duplicity and so did we." Hotch said to Clyde.

"Well, you just asked me who Doyle's plant was."

Hotch nodded, "Would you have told me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I would have told Sarah." he taunted Hotch.

"Someone we both care about is in danger, stop flirting." he warned, gritting his teeth. "I need the original profile when Doyle was a terrorist, and we combine that with who he is now, is a Serial Killer." Hotch said, his anger rising.

Clyde frowned at him. "Agent Hotchner, you took an oath to protect the laws of your country, and I took one to protect the secret of mine." Clyde replied. "Do you understand what you're asking?" He questioned.

"I know it's not easy."

"I'll do it." Clyde agreed. "... If you join me. You see, there's no catching that man, he'll escape from your prisons as easily as he did in North Korea, and then... all hell breaks loose." Clyde stated. "If you want to stop that man, you have to put a bullet between his eyes yourself, can you do that? Can you break your oath, Agent Hotchner?"

"No." Hotch said.

"Can you take one then? Can you swear that your team will save her?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

Hotch nodded, "Yes."

The door knocked, as they all turned. "The British consoles here." Jayje said.

"Could you tell him I'll be right out, I'm consulting with the BAU on a case." Clyde replied.

* * *

"Ian Doyle, is a power associative Psychopath, highly controlling, very explosive, when something doesn't go according to his plan." Clyde said, as Sarah stood next to him.

"Okay, so how does this fit in with him being a family Eliminator?" Ashley asked.

"And Prentiss is a role in it."

"An Eliminator has a view of who their family is." Sarah spoke, sighing.

Clyde glanced at her, "Actually darling, he was an orphan." Clyde corrected.

"Okay, their families is their possession until some loss shatters that, and stops them killing." Morgan stated, looking between Clyde and Sarah.

"Another man."

"Children?" Dave asked.

Clyde shook his head. "No." he said.

"In your profile, you said he carried out his mission with surgical precision." Spencer spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, not collateral damage." Morgan said.

"That's right." Clyde agreed, nodding.

Dave shoved his hands into his pocket, "Perhaps this child was a surrogate, for one he had." Dave suggested.

"Say Doyle had a child, and you didn't know about it." Ashley spoke, as Clyde looked at her, then at Sarah, tilting his head.

"Is it possible that Prentiss did?" she added, as Sarah furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Then, why would she keep it from me?"

Hotch turned to look at Clyde, "Who else was in the compound the day you arrested Doyle?" Hotch asked.

"Just the staff." Clyde replied, thinking.

"All Irish?"

Clyde nodded. "Yeah."

"That's a start."


	23. Chapter 23

After some constant digging, Garcia found a lead. "I got him! I matched Irish immigration records, based on Doyle's employees. Declan Jones, he's the only boy who matches, he settled in Boston, eight years ago, with his adoptive guardian Louise Jones." Garcia said.

"Clyde wasn't she-" he cut Sarah off.

"Louise Jones was Doyle's house keeper, yes." he nodded at her.

Hotch asked. "Are they still alive?"

"Declan and his mother, went missing seven years ago, bodies were never found, wait, what is this? Uh, god, someone took pictures of them being shot."

"Is there an address?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"It looks like a Warehouse, it's got to be big enough to house a small army, weapons and supplies, let's see, which means it has its own perimeter... I got it 1518 Adams Street, Boston, Ma 02296." Garcia added quickly.

Sarah was stood over Garcia, along with Spencer, as he made her stop. "Who, wait, look at that."he said, pointing to the photos.

"Morgan, come look at this." Spencer called, as Sarah looked more closely. "It's blood, clothing and a hand Reid." Morgan replied, as Sarah caught on.

"No, look at the fingernails."

"Oh my god." Garcia breathed.

Morgan and Sarah looked at each other, before running out.

_Sometime later..._

"Agent Prentiss, is the only friendly in the building, rescuing her is our primary objective." Hotch said, looking through everyone.

Morgan soon took over from him. "Are only advantage here is Stealth, once they know we're on site, there's nothing to stop them from killing her." he spoke, "So we keep it quiet, until we get to her."

* * *

Morgan and Sarah ran alongside SWAT as they approached the building Emily was, making sure to make no noise as they did. They turned a corner seeing an Irish Terrorist, but he was shot down easily, allowing them to carry on.

More terrorists kept appearing, and they kept shooting.

The power went off suddenly, as they ran through the darkness. They then came across Liam, who got shot quickly, but then his gun went off and blew their cover.

Morgan carried on going, as Sarah checked to see if there was any others hanging around.

Morgan ran into a room, dropping his gun, seeing Emily on the floor with a piece of wood protruding from her stomach. "We got her, we got her in the basement on the South side, we need Medics." Morgan called into his mic.

"Prentiss, hey, it's me, and Sweet Pea. We're right here, you're alright... stay with me Baby, c'mon." Morgan murmured, gripping her hand tightly, as Sarah attempting to salvage the bleeding.

"Stay with me." Morgan pleaded, quietly.

"Let me go."

Morgan shook his head, "No, I am not letting you go." he argued with her, determined.

"Help us!" Sarah exclaimed, seeing blood coated her hands.

"Listen to me, I know why you did all of this, we know why. We know what you did for Declan, we are so proud of you, do you understand that? We are so proud of you, because are my friend, and you are my partner." Morgan kept telling Emily, as her eyes began to close. No, Emily stay with me!"

But it looked like Emily was barely conscious anymore.

Sarah panicked as her hands began to lose the grip she had gained on the injury. "If you can hear me... just squeeze my hand." Morgan glanced down, seeing her hand tighten around his own, "Yes there you go, Baby, just keep squeezing."

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room,while Emily was in the OR.

Garcia was struggling to keep control of her emotions, as she sat in her seat. Morgan had his arm wrapped around her shoulder

Next to her, Dave was staring ahead, looking on silently.

Spencer and Ashley were sat opposite them, staring into space.

Hotch was stood at the back, his arms crossed over his chest, as he waited quietly.

And then there was Sarah, who was pacing back and forth, Emily's blood still covering her hands, as she did.

JJ suddenly walked through the doors, as everyone turned to her.

She swallowed hard, before speaking, "She never made it off the table."

Those seven words rung through everyone's ears like a bullet of a gun. The words weren't currently registering through any of their minds and their faces demonstrated that.

JJ had just told them that Emily was dead.

Dead.

Spencer stood up, trying to walk out, but JJ stopped him. "Spence... " She trailed off.

Spencer met her eyes, tears filling them, "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." he murmured, as JJ pulled him into a hug.

Garcia burst into tears at JJ's words, unable to hold them in any longer.

Emily was gone.

* * *

A rose was dropped onto Emily by each member of the team.

Most were crying, struggling to keep it together, as they watched their friend descend into the ground below.

If one thing was for certain, it would haunt them.

As the team were leaving, Hotch caught sight of Sarah pacing in the distance in cemetery.

Hotch walked toward her, not realizing she was on her cell to... Clyde.

"_Ian Doyle will come back, we have to be ready for that. He wants us both dead_." Clyde was saying.

Hotch stopped slowly, "Is everything okay?" he asked, frowning.

Clyde had heard this from the other end, "Everything's fine Agent Hotchner. Sarah and I just need to go over a few things."

"_Clyde... how can you be so calm? I'm responsible for it all._" she paused, "_You know it's all on my head._"

"_Sarah, don't blame yourself, none of this was supposed to happen. You couldn't have known this was the outcome._"

Sarah sighed, agitated. "_It should've been me... it was meant to be me. I should be dead, Clyde._" she spoke.

Hotch still stood watching Sarah, knowing something was going on.

"_I understand that you're hurting, but you have to stay strong._" He told her, as she concentrated on the phone. "_You have a bad day, call me._"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Clyde." Sarah spoke.

"Goodbye Sarah." he said, as Hotch's eyebrows knitted together. "Goodbye, Agent Hotchner, it was a pleasure meeting you and your team." Clyde said, before hanging up.

Sarah put her phone away and walked past Hotch.

Hotch moved quickly, grabbing her arm, taking a strong hold of her arm, "Tell me what's wrong?" he said. "What happened back there? I may not be able to speak French, but I know when something is up. You can tell me." he slowly let go of her arm.

Sarah looked up at him, seeing the look on his face. "Nothing." she stepped back and walked away from him.

"Sarah!" he called, as she carried on walking, "Tell me."

She turned back, "I'm sorry Hotch, but it's none of your concern let alone your business." and then she carried on walking off.

Hotch stared at the woman in front of him, as she walked away. "Sarah." he murmured, his eyes falling her disappearing form in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a filler, so I think you'll enjoy it.**

**I loved writing this this filler, though.**

**Hotch goes on a trip to Vegas to meet up with some Harvard buddies... and he bumps into someone unexpected.**

* * *

Hotch stepped onto the plane, glancing around. It was already packed, and people had only just started boarding. He walked to his seat, 21C to see another man already sat there.

He sighed, "Sir, I think you're in my seat."

The guy looked up at him and grunted, "Am I now?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah," He showed him his ticket, "See 21C."

The guy stood up, "Well, that's a shame, but I'm already sat here. Now, why don't you go find another fucking seat, Mr Suit?"

Most passengers stopped to turn and look. Hotch rolled his eyes, reaching into his suit pocket to pull out his badge. He opened it up, "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, I work for the FBI. Now please remove your person from the seat I paid for." he ordered.

The guy wasted no hesitation and rushed off down the isle, getting as far away from him as he could, cursing under his breath.

Hotch re-pocketed his badge, and took his seat. Hotch sat down comfortably, feeling settled for the long flight ahead. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to go on this trip to Vegas, but he couldn't let his friends down. He was brought out of his thoughts, as he saw a very familiar face appear.

"Miss Ward, it's a great pleasure to know you are flying with us again, there are two available seats in First Class 1B and 2B," Her steward, Peter, smiled. "Right this way, Ma'am."

Sarah was about to reply when her eyes found Hotch's brown pair. "Uh, thank you. Can I have the occupier of seat 21C join me in First Class, Peter?" she requested, without really thinking it through as much as she'd hoped.

"Absolutely, Ma'am." he smiled.

Hotch stared as Sarah disappeared, ignoring Peter who was approaching him quickly, "Sir?" Hotch turned his attention to the young man.

"Yes?" he frowned.

Peter smiled again, "You're requested in First Class, sir."

Hotch's brown deepened, "What?" he paused, "I never booked a seat in first class." Hotch denied.

"Sir, it's free. You've been requested." Peter repeated.

"Well, if you don't take it, I will." A female escort, who looked extremely peeved with the fact that there was a free seat going in First Class.

Peter turned to her, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but Mr Hotchner has been requested. Personally."

Hotch looked at him, startled that he knew his name.

Peter reached for his Briefcase, taking it into his hands, "Right this way, sir." Peter led Hotch down the aisle.

Hotch rushed to catch up with him, "Excuse me... Peter is it?" he nodded, looking back at Hotch. "Who's requested me?"

Peter didn't answer his question, instead they carried on walking, passing through the curtain, holding it up for Hotch.

Hotch then saw her.

Sarah.

"So, this is your first time in first class?" she quizzed another passenger, leaning on another seat.

They nodded eagerly, "Yes, they upgraded us, due to a minor mistake." the man told her, smiling happily.

Sarah smiled, "It's good isn't it?" she agreed. "Just ask them for the Champagne."

The man reached forward to shake her hand, which she allowed him to, "It was very nice meeting you."

"Miss Ward." Peter called, "Mr Hotchner, as you requested."

She turned, and smiled as she spotted Hotch, "Thanks, Peter." he nodded and walked off, almost with Hotch's briefcase, but he grabbed it back after pulling it away from Peter.

Hotch frowned at her immediately, "Why am I here?" he pressed. He needed to know, desperately.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I couldn't just leave you sat there, while I was in First Class, I'm not that mean. Anyway, there was spare seat. I thought you'd be very appreciative if I made arrangements for you to sit up here, instead of with that hot-headed guy."

Hotch was shocked. _She'd done that for him? Him?_

Sarah took her seat, as she waited for Hotch to also sit. He looked terribly stunned, and that worried her, "Aaron, you need to take your seat, we're about to take off."

Hotch sat down swiftly, his briefcase still in hand. He refused to look at the woman beside him, because his mind couldn't process the previous events she'd caused.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You do realize it's gonna be awkward, if we don't get a conversation going, right?" she pressed, getting him to turn to look at her.

Hotch sighed, "Yeah, I know." he agreed.

"Five hours in silence is gonna drag though, so, your favourite colour?" she quizzed, a faint smile already visible.

"What?" he frowned, looking at her like she was mad. He opened the briefcase and pulled out a vast numbers of files, and then started rooting for a pen as well.

"Oh, my god. You cannot be serious, you're not at work Aaron, leave them behind." she groaned, taking the files from his grasp, and his briefcase as well, "Time off, means time to relax. You're going to Vegas for Christ's sake."

Hotch glared suddenly, and Sarah was taken aback by his reaction to her statement. He noticed her face, as the glare disappeared. "I'm sorry, it's just something for me to do." he admitted.

"Yeah, and here's me asking you what your favourite colour is and there's you getting ready to do case reports." she rolled her eyes. "Now, what's your favourite colour, Mr Suit?" she teased, smiling.

Hotch eyed her, she'd heard everything. "Really?" he rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself, "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, I work for the FBI", now answer my question." she pressed again.

Hotch smiled, "I'd guess, I like the colour orange," Hotch said, "Yours?" he asked.

"Green. It's relaxing and very neutral." she gave him a smile, "Now you have to ask the question." he rolled his eyes, "Don't pretend to be a five year-old, once you start, you're really enjoy it." she raised her eyebrows seeing the look on his face, "Trust me."

Hotch looked at her, knowing she wasn't going to give up, so he had to think of something quick, "What is... you're favourite song, then?" he asked, as Sarah frowned.

"That's a hard question, Mr Suit." she sighed, thinking deeply. She liked so many, there was lots of different songs, of different genres. "I would say Spoon, '_The Underdog'_."

Hotch screwed his face up, "Who and why?" he asked.

"Alright then, what's yours?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning.

Hotch grinned, "'_Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da'_, The Beatles."

Sarah shook her head, amused. She knew he loved the Beatles' White Album. "Well, that's no surprise." she commented.

Hotch nodded, "But Spoon?" he sighed.

"Hey!" Sarah defended, glaring, "It's my theme song according to several people."

Hotch laughed, "Alright."

* * *

"What's your favourite kind of food?" Sarah asked, facing Hotch, as he looked deep in thought.

"A good steak." he nodded, smiling to himself.

Sarah nodded, "Steak is good." she agreed.

"Yours?"

"Mine?" She thought about it, "Well, thanks to our good friend David Rossi, he makes the most amazing Penne Alla Vodka." Sarah explained, "It's handy having an Italian, who knows how to cook proper food."

Hotch chuckled, "I'll tell him you said that."

"You do that." Sarah spoke. "Right, what have we covered, Songs, Food, Colour, Season... I got one! Favourite television show?"

Hotch had nothing. He didn't watch any T.V, only when Jack wanted him to watch a program with him, which wasn't very often. He had no answer, "I don't watch T.V."

Sarah sighed, "That isn't an answer." she told him, rolling her eyes.

"... Ben 10?" He expected the laughter, but it didn't come. At least a giggle? It didn't come. He looked up, to see her watching him, and he waited for her joke, but there wasn't one.

And what she said next, surprised her even more.

"My favourite aliens are Heatblast, Swampfire, Bigchill or XLR8, but Upgrade is awesome as well." she said, smiling. "I can't blame you."

Hotch was shocked, "You watch Ben 10?" he asked, looking amazed.

"When there's nothing else on T.V, I usually switch to kids T.V, you know." she paused, looking away, "It's a habit."

Hotch nodded, knowing what she meant. Kid's T.V. Tate probably watched Kid's T.V, so it was understandable, "Jack loves Spider Monkey and Wildvine, apparently I'm Four Arms. I don't know what to make of it really." Hotch smiled.

"Four Arms, huh?" she asked, thinking about it. "I'd say you were more like Waybig."

Hotch frowned, "I am not _that_ tall."

Sarah smiled, "Ah, but you're 6'1, I'd say you were tall." she stated, smiling at the statement.

"How do you know how tall I am?" he pressed, loosening his tie just a bit.

"I know the height of everyone on our team, Aaron."

"Oh, really? Why don't you demonstrate." he challenged her.

"Alright, then." she obliged, knowing that Hotch would soon regret it.

In the next two minutes, he found out that Morgan and Reid were both 6 ft. Dave was 5'10, Emily was quiet tall, 5'8. JJ and Garcia on the other hand, were 5'6. She even knew how tall Strauss was.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Hotch nodded, "How tall are you?" he questioned.

"5'6. You let me down, Profiler." she scolded him, lightly.

Hotch watched her, as a question came to mind, "Favourite place?"

"Wait, you haven't asked my favourite show yet, but I will tell you. It either has to be between Supernatural or Grey's Anatomy. Dean's hot, and so's Mark Sloan." Sarah smiled, "Favourite place... Tokyo. It's glorious." she nodded at her own comment. "Yours?"

"Paris." Hotch answered, "But Tokyo, I've never been there."

Sarah looked at him and said her reply without thinking yet again, "I could take you, and Jack. It's amazing."

Hotch smiled softly, "Thanks for the invite, we'll take you up on that."

* * *

"So, you're favourite film's Dirty Dancing?" Hotch pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, Patrick Swayze's lovely. Oh, and I like Ghost as well!" she answered loudly, as Hotch laughed.

"Alright, you like Patrick Swayze."

Sarah smiled, "I think that brings us along nicely, celebrity crush?" she asked Hotch.

Hotch frowned deeper this time. He didn't watch many things so this was hard, but he'd been asked this question before. "Natalie Portman." he answered confidently. "What's yours?" he asked Sarah.

"Eric Dane, he's so hot." she sighed, as Hotch chuckled at her antics. "I would climb him like a tree."

Hotch shook his head at her antics, and took another swig of his orange juice trying to hold his laughter in.

"Your worst embarrassing moment?" he watched as Sarah thought.

"Ugh... there's been so many." she sighed, "There was this one time... "

* * *

Hotch smiled as he and Sarah walked into the Bellagio, "You sure about the linked Penthouse?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, two rooms, en suite. We'll share the main room, but it saves you havin' to pay for a room you're only gonna be stayin' in for a couple days."

Hotch sighed, "Thanks for this." he said.

"You're welcome, roomie." she walked off.

Once she was gone, Hotch's eyes fell on one of her friends from Harvard. "Hey, Luke." Hotch greeted hugging one of his oldest friends.

Luke grinned, "Long time no see, guy." he teased, patting Hotch on the back, "Who was the girl you were with back there?"

Hotch looked back, seeing Sarah checking in. "Uh... she's my... " he trailed off. "... It doesn't matter."

Luke raised a brow at Hotch, "Really? C'mon, still keeping secrets?" he chuckled. "And after all this time ..."

"She's no one."

"Tell me who she is and more prominently, who is she to you?" Luke questioned, grinning.

Hotch's insides swirled. He had to think of a plan... and it had to be believable. Hotch began to panic, as he came up with multiple answers in his head, but none were suitable, but he blurted one out anyway. "She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Luke questioned, looking surprised, "She's like what? Twenty-five?"

Hotch smirked, "Actually she's 35... almost."

"And you're like 47?" Luke pressed.

"45." Hotch corrected him.

Luke smiled, "She's ten years younger than you, Aaron."

Hotch stared at him, rolling his eyes, "Well, I believe the distance in age between you and Caitlin is at least ten as well? If not more." Hotch countered, slickly.

Luke smiled nervously, "I want to meet her. Make sure to bring her tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

_Oh shit._

* * *

**A/N: So, Hotch is in muddier and muddier water, what an idiot, saying Sarah IS his girlfriend.**

**And what will Sarah say, and especially is they're sharing the penthouse...**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, so Hotch had to lie to his buddy Luke... but now he has to tell Sarah about the fact she's his supposed girlfriend.**

**How will she react upon hearing the news?**

* * *

"Sarah!"

Hotch chased after the woman, who'd stopped and looked at him, funny, "Yeah?"

"I've a favour to ask you." Hotch stuttered, as she watched him, looking confused.

Sarah frowned, "A favour?"

Hotch nodded and began explaining that he'd bumped into one of his friends, earlier than he would've liked and made up a cover story, to keep him off his back, "And I came up with this crap cover."

"Personally, I don't want to know where this going, Aaron." she sighed.

"Just hear me out." He pleaded. "Well, their partners are all here, so I kinda said something I shouldn't have."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, "Well?"

"I uh," he swallowed thickly, "I was wondering if you'd go with me tomorrow night." he rushed out, shifting on his feet, avoiding eye contact.

"You mean as your _partner_, right?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. She was not expecting that, and especially not from him.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Who am I kidding? I know you're going to say no anyway, I mean it sounds crap and is probably going to be crap, so save me the pity, and just tell me straight." Hotch ranted.

"I haven't said yes or no yet, Hotchner." she reminded, unfolding her arms, reaching for his, "What's brought this on? I know that they're your friends, but surely they can't force you into coming up with an idea like this, and why the need to fake a relationship?"

"I just thought-I don't know what I thought, I guess." he replied, dryly. He wasn't as tense, when he found out she hadn't made up her mind yet, so he could still have a date.

Sarah's eyes sparkled, "And you thought of me as your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yes." he answered quickly, earning another raised eyebrow.

Sarah tilted her head, "Well, I'm flattered, Aaron." she replied.

Hotch shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'll get through it tonight and the dinner." he sighed, "Unless he sets me up with some dippy blonde."

Sarah laughed, "Well then, we can't have that." she concluded, "I'd be glad to accompany you to this dinner of yours, sir, and this "party" tonight as well."

Hotch glanced at her, "Please don't say yes out of pity." Hotch closed his eyes.

"Aaron, yes. I said yes." she laughed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"I'm sure, but you owe me big time, Aaron."

* * *

Hotch and Sarah walked into the bar, monotone and serious. Hotch looked down, seeing her slip her hand into his, he tried to pull his away, "What are you doing?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Trying to make your cover a success, genius."

Hotch smiled and gripped her hand, as his eyes landed on an already rowdy table. "You know, we could just run the other way." he suggested.

"No." Sarah pulled him forward. "On the plus side, at least your date isn't an escort, like some of ya chums, eh?" she joked. "Hey, I have a joke... but don't take it to heart."

Hotch frowned, "Okay."

"What do you get when you put 50 lawyers in a room with 50 lesbians?" Sarah asked him, smiling.

Hotch shrugged, "Absolutely no idea."

"One hundred people who don't do dick." she said, as he laughed quietly.

"Oh, man. As long as you keep cracking jokes, this night is going to fly by." Hotch said into her ear.

Sarah nodded, "I'm gonna have to go deep down into the achieves for more of those." she replied, sending him a look.

"You have that many?" Hotch asked, as they walked over to the table, "Well, I doubt they're boring."

Luke stood up, actually shocked that Hotch had brought her tonight. "Hey, Aaron, glad you could make it." Luke shook his hand. "This Caitlin." he introduced, as Hotch kissed her cheek.

"Luke, this is Sarah." Hotch said, smiling.

"Hi." Sarah kissed Luke's cheek, and waved at Caitlin.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie and Rob aren't here yet." Luke sat down, reaching for his beer. "So, how'd you meet Aaron?"

Sarah nodded, "We work together."

Luke's face lit up, "Really? You never said that... not at all. You know, I thought he was joking about the relationship in the beginning." he admitted, smiling.

"Well, as they say what's happens in Vegas stays in Vegas... I'm only joking, no... it's nice." she smiled, squeezing his hand again.

Hotch scoffed, "Amazing."

* * *

The night wasn't as bad as Hotch had dreaded.

Sarah had made it easier for him, much. She's got along with Luke really well, and he could breathe a sigh of relief.

"I think we should get going." Luke suggested, looking at the time, "I'm growing extremely tired from the flight, damn jet lag." he laughed, rising to his feet.

The two of them bid their farewells, disappearing soon enough from view.

Sarah turned to Hotch, "You so owe me." she said.

"C'mon, he's right it is late." Hotch said, walking off slowly but gaining a strong stride.

Sarah caught up with him, "What's with you?" she questioned, frowning.

Hotch glanced at her, "What'd you mean?" he replied.

"Your personality has changed."

Hotch sighed, as they approached the room quickly, "I'm fine honestly." he shrugged her off.

"Well... " Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, "I'd say you were tense, you look tense so I'd say you were."

Hotch stopped suddenly. "Why are you profiling me?

"Because I'm a Profiler?" Sarah carried on walking, not noticing but then turned to see him standing there, staring at her. "What?"

"You look beautiful by the way." he called, "Sorry, I didn't say it earlier."

Sarah walked over to him, frowning deeper now. "Now, that I noticed."

"What?" he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"You never compliment anyone on clothing let alone me." she pointed out.

Hotch met her halfway, as he looked down, "Well, I don't believe you're _anyone_." he said, as she watched him carefully. "You're not just anyone, Sarah." and then he did the one thing he'd never thought he'd ever have the guts to do.

He kissed her.

He wasn't holding back anymore... he couldn't. Her lips were warm, but they easily scolding his own. Hotch began to deepen the kiss slowly, smiling into it. He'd been waiting to do that for a very long time. He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to his solid and broad chest.

They then pulled back, the need for air appearing.

"No." Sarah gritted her teeth, "No, we can't do this." she stood back, creating a distance between them.

Hotch frowned, "What?"

"I agreed to do this as a favour to you Aaron, I never agreed to you kissing me." she argued. "T-this is fraternization. I'm your subordinate."

Hotch smiled, "But I felt you kiss me back." he added, as she turned and walked off.

"I did not."

He heard the smile in her voice, "You so did," he rushed after her, as she raced toward their room.

As the door opened, Hotch followed her through it, turning to close the door. He turned around when he felt her lips on his. His hands went straight to her waist, gripping her tightly.

Sarah couldn't help it, yes, she did kiss him back before. She couldn't deny it, it was wrong, extremely. But they both needed it no matter what the rules consisted off, it was a release they both needed.

Terribly.


	26. Chapter 26

Hotch opened his eyes, feeling something- or someone pressed against his side.

His eyes looked down as panic hit him... he was naked, in an unfamiliar bed. He then spotted the hand which was sat against his chest, every now and then gently rubbing the skin below.

He moved his head and he saw Sarah, laying next to him, still perfectly sleep. He studied her face, seeing her looking peaceful. She looked beautiful to him even with out the make up she insisted on wearing. He then smiled seeing her wearing his shirt over her body.

Hotch shifted slightly, to be more comfortable but also jolted Sarah awake, she rolled and fell out of the bed.

"Shit." she cursed, looking up at the ceiling.

Hotch chuckled, "Do you do that a lot... even if the bed is huge... fall out of bed?" Hotch joked, moving to sit up, smiling.

"No, well you were the one who moved." she said, as she climbed back into the bed.

Hotch turned to look at Sarah, who was flicking through her phone quickly, "About last night... I never meant for it go that far." he stuttered.

Sarah put the phone down and turned to look at him, "I'm not complaining, am I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, last night I don't think you were either, Mr Hotchner." she stated.

"We can just forget about this- I never meant to force you into anything-"

Sarah stopped him quickly, "- Oi! It takes two, Aaron. You were one, I was the other." she told him, her accent seeping through. "What time is it?"

Hotch shrugged, and reached for his own phone and looked, "Twenty past eleven." he read, as Sarah shot out of the bed.

"Crap!" she ran back for her phone, and dailed a number quickly, "Johnny! What- no, I overslept, like I always do. Sure... an hour? Yeah." she hung up, flinging the phone across the room, and rushing into the bathroom.

Hotch smirked, also climbing out of bed, he pulled on his boxers quickly as the cold air hit him. He turned around though, seeing Sarah running back toward him, he frowned but his face soon softened as she kissed him on the lips. "What time is the conference?" he murmured, kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"One... yeah, I kinda panicked for no reason." Sarah stated quickly. "I do that."

Hotch smiled even more, "So, that uh... gives us what? At least another half an hour, fancy round three?" he asked, kissing her again.

She smiled, "You sound like a man with a plan."

* * *

After the conference Hotch found Sarah, as he spotted her still talking with Johnny.

"Those previews... you could've pre-warned me." she shoved him in the ribs, as Johnny chuckled.

"I didn't know." he raised his hands in defense, still laughing loudly, unable to stop.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Sure you did, Knox." she let out, seeing Hotch walking toward them.

"Excuse me, you paint-balled my ass! In the rain!" Johnny stated.

"You shocked me, while I was asleep." Sarah countered, "I'd say you deserved it."

Johnny shrugged, "It was funny."

"It hurt." Sarah corrected, glaring at him. "Aaron." she greeted, turning to Hotch.

"Who's this then?" Johnny said, eyeing Hotch. His insides were jumping, his Sarah had gotten herself another man! "I'm Johnny." he wagged his eyebrows at Hotch, teasingly almost.

Hotch stuck his hand, "Aaron Hotchner, it's nice to meet you, but Sarah we've got to get going... something's come up." he said, frowning.

"Right." she frowned, "Knox, I've gotta go."

Johnny moved forward, squeezing her tightly, sending Hotch a wink, "Take care and watch your back, kid."

Hotch led Sarah away quickly, "What is it?" she questioned.

Hotch sighed, glancing at Sarah, "Strauss." he spoke, as she nodded. "And it sounded serious, even if she isn't at the Bureau."

"So... uh, what are we going to do about this then?" Sarah swallowed, knowing Hotch was looking at her, "You and I."

Hotch smiled, "I figured last night made it obvious." he replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess... but it could be awkward at work." she spoke quietly, looking down. "You know... "

"I do know what you mean." he paused. "But I'm pretty sure our poker faces and personal lives aren't important to the team. The only one who may figure it out is Dave... he's our only worry."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but he's David Rossi."

Hotch met her eyes, before sighing. "I know." he spoke.


	27. Chapter 27

"How was you three day trip to Vegas, kid?" Dave called, rushing to catch Sarah up.

She looked at Dave, "It was exhausting... mainly. The conference was good and I really enjoyed myself." she smiled, thinking out the trip. "Johnny and I had enough time to catch up..."

Dave smiled, knowingly. "But you miss it? Them?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me all too well." Sarah admitted, feeling ashamed, "I know you don't like it, but I can't help it... Johnny is the only person who can distract me from reality."

Dave frowned, and changed the subject. "Did you see Hotch there?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah hesitated, glancing at her fatherly figure. "Yeah, I did. Hank nearly smashed his face in when he walked into the conference." she explained, as Dave watched her.

"I thought you were gonna say it was a meet up between _'friends with benefits'_." Dave joked.

Sarah's face turned pale and dull as she stopped, "What?" she questioned, staring at him.

"Garcia suggested that you two were - you know... a bit of hanky-panky?" Dave shrugged, holding the door open for Sarah, and then following her through it to keep up. "I assured her that it wasn't what was going on when you were both going... but you know how she is."

Sarah shuddered at the words he used, "Yeah, I know PG and her ways, I'll be talkin' to Garcia about this _'hanky-panky' _malarkey." Sarah sighed, walked toward the conference room.

Penelope Garcia opened a door, dressed in her usual bright, flamboyant colours. "Where's Hotch?" she asked, not seeing her lovely, brooding boss man sat around the round table.

Sarah sat down with her coffee and smiled at Garcia, "Any minute." she said, as Dave looked at her.

"I didn't get any files sent to me; did the case go directly to him?" Garcia questioned, noticing the look she got from Sarah and she panicked, "Oh, Rossi told you?!"

"_'Hanky-panky'_?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, as Morgan burst into laughter at the two words.

Dave ignored her outburst, "We don't know." he answered her first question.

Ashley Seaver looked up, her eyes flickering between the group, frowning. "When's the last time he called a meeting this early?" Ashley asked.

Everyone turned to Spencer, knowing he would surely know. "Uh... three years, eight months ago." Spencer said.

"What happened?"

"... Gideon left." Spencer said, as Garcia glanced around quickly.

Her eyes fell on the team, scanning each and everyone of them, "Who's leaving?" she quizzed, frantic.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Nobody's leaving." he reassured Garcia, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hotch then walked in, his eyes flickering to Sarah briefly who was sat next to Dave quietly, "I appreciate everyone coming in early." he said, taking his own seat and looking at his team.

Dave sat forward, "What's going on?" he pressed, frowning deeply.

Hotch looked at him and cleared his throat, "The director called a meeting last night to discuss budgets." he stated, dryly.

"They skipped over Strauss?"

Hotch nodded, "She's away. The Bureau is facing a lot of changes, and the Unit is no exception." he paused, his eyes scanning over the team. "Over the next few weeks, each of you is going to be asked if you'd like to stay with the BAU." he explained.

"Why wouldn't we?" Spencer asked.

"There are other options out there for you. In the meanwhile, if you want the team to stay together or if you want to look at the alternatives, I understand." Hotch eyes then fell on Morgan. "Morgan, there's renewed interest for you from the New York office." he paused, biting his cheek before turning to Sarah. Before he could speak however, her phone beat him to it. "Sarah, the SIS are going to fight for you."

Morgan scoffed, "Nobody's called me."

Sarah picked up her phone and frowned at the number, and pressed answer. "Hello?" she rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

"They will." Hotch told Morgan.

"It doesn't mean I'm gonna go." he replied, having none of it.

Hotch nodded, "No, I know." he agreed.

"Are you staying?"

Hotch's eyes found Ashley's, and he nodded. "It's my intention." he spoke, "All I ask, is if you are contacted by another division, you'll let me now." Hotch's phone then started ring, "Hotchner." he answered, "Yes... right, we can be there in twenty minutes." he spoke into the phone. "Virginia State police believe they've uncovered a serial killer. They need us at Zacha Road and Route seven as soon as possible. Morgan, you and Dave get out there." he stated, as they both stood up.

Outside, Sarah was getting deeper into old memories with the caller, "Agent Ward, you've been requested for SIS, I really believe you should agree to this." Said Isaac Crow AKA Mr Snob. "You've been assigned to us before, and you can do it again."

"Sir, I have no reason to leave the Bureau, but if I do, I will contact you." she sighed, "But until then, unless you need help on anything, you may call me." she hung up, as her eyes fell on someone eyes, who she knew the SIS had informed.

"Clyde." Sarah called from the catwalk, slowly to a slower walking pace.

Hotch watched from the conference room, his eyes spotting Clyde Easter standing in the bullpen. "Darling, have SIS called you?"

Sarah nodded at him, "Just now." she spoke, "But I ain't goin'." she stated.

Clyde smiled softly, "We need to talk about this."

Sarah sighed and walked down the steps, "I supposed, you want a coffee." she stepped past Clyde and walked toward the break area.

Clyde nodded, "You know me too well." he hummed, taking a seat fluently.

"I know the SIS asked you to come, because they knew you'd be able to get through to me." Sarah turned to him, handing him the cup, which Clyde took immediately. "But it won't be as easy as they assumed."

"You hit the nail on the head." Clyde said, taking a sip. "As always."

Sarah frowned as she felt so many emotions drown her mind all at once, "Clyde, I like it here. I- I don't want to leave the BAU." Sarah admitted, feeling ashamed that she allowed herself to become attached. "They're like an adoptive family, they're like the family I never had growing up." Sarah explained, looking pained as she spoke.

"And a certain Unit Chief?" he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah's face softened but soon hardened, "Don't start." she spoke.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Clyde glanced at Hotch, who was watching them both from the Conference room, "But what is good about him? He's damaged goods." he paused, rolling his eyes. "You could do it, you know. Come back with me."

Sarah shook her head and put her coffee, "Really? I don't think it would be that easy Clyde, and you know that." she said, rolling her eyes, coping his actions.

"Fine then, I'll go and tell them that their action plan failed." Clyde rose to his feet. "Miserably." he added.

"Clyde..." Sarah rubbed a hand at her temple, sighing as she tried to interfere with him.

"No." he cut her off, "I know how you feel about this place, I mean what's not to love?" he moved forward and silently pulled her into his arms. "Just remember in under a year's time... things will get tough and we'll both know why. You'll need all the support and protection possible, especially from _him_."

Sarah shuddered at thought of the man he'd just brought up. It was a man they'd put away almost ten years ago now, who was scheduled to be released on the thirtieth of October, 2012. "I know, I've got a plan... so I'm prepared." she whispered against his ear. "But _Stuart Cullen _will make it extremely hard, Clyde. We both know that."

"You have to hand it to him." he pulled away, "The man worked for the CIA, he was impeccable. Let's face it, no one even realized what he was until you figured it out." he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You and your sharp sense of smell, bloodhound."

"I miss you and your snide comments." Sarah blurted quietly. "But, I think it down to the Irish blood in me."

Clyde smiled, "I miss you as well, and your lovely morning greetings." he teased, squeezing her hand as he walked backwards. "Goodbye."

"Don't be a stranger, Easter Bunny." Sarah joked, seeing him shed yet another smile.

Hotch quickly exited the Conference room and rushed down to where she was stood, "Well?" he made her jump by his sudden appearance.

"Well what?" she frowned, narrowing her eyes at the taller man.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "SIS." he spoke, making it obvious.

"And?"

Hotch gritted his teeth, "What did Easter ask you Sarah, c'mon it's really not that hard to answer."

"I said no, that's it." she told Hotch. "He asked, I answered. Job done." she spoke.

He sighed, "Really?" and then he raised an eyebrow, which caused her insides to boil with anger.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, and we had a chat, that's what old friends do." she said, walking forward and away from him. "Don't go profiling the situation, Aaron."

Hotch stared after her, not seeing Dave rushing to him. He gave his friend a soft pat on the shoulder, catching his attention. "Did you have a nice time off?" he pressed.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I had a blast and I had a great time with my law buddies." Hotch explained, not telling Dave the entire truth of what had happened in Vegas.

Dave smirked, "Did you meet a gurl there?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Hotch.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Whatever happened to, '_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_', Dave?" Hotch countered, smirking right back at the older man.

"I don't know, but I want to know if you're back out there." he stated, smiling softly. "Are you?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know, I met this once girl." he said.

"What was she like?" Dave rushed out, eager to hear all the gossip.

Hotch looked at his friend, his eyes falling on Sarah's form, which was stood in the conference room, "Now, that would be telling, Rossi, wouldn't it?" he winked, before walking by him.

Dave's mouth fell a jar, as he stared after him, "That bastardo."

* * *

The team pulled up the address, where the human trafficking ring were situated and quickly divided into groups along with SWAT.

Sarah and Morgan soon disappeared with SWAT and were soon inside the warehouse, walking into the unknown. SWAT led the way, checking the path that led ahead.

The two agents ran along a hall, looking from side to side seeing cages full of girls. Sarah slowed, as she frowned at the quantity of girls in there.

Suddenly, something- more like someone rammed into her, forcing her against the fence.

It was a really huge guy.

She glanced to her side and saw that another big guy was grappling Morgan as well.

The guy hit Sarah in the face, before he reached for and grabbed her throat tightly, and lifted her from the floor. She was struggling to breath properly and her face began to turn a bright red.

Morgan on the other hand was being beaten to a pulp.

"Let go of them, before I shoot your brains out!" Dave shouted, as both men paused to look at him. They saw he hand a gun, a backed away.

Sarah was dropped, and her hands trailed to her neck, which was red raw and already turning a vicious purple colour.

Morgan crawled over, and helped her to stand up. He soon turned and punched the guy in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

Sarah turned to the guy who had almost crushed her throat, seeing the sickening smirk all over his face. "You won't do anything me to me, will you, baby?" he asked, as she kicked him in the groin, falling to his knees.

The two agents stepped outside, both looking beaten and bruised.

Sarah bent over, trying to find her breath which was proving unsuccessful at the moment. "You gotta be kidding me." she murmured.

Morgan frowned at his friend, and put a comforting hand on the small of her back, "Sweetness, are you alright?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"I-I'm good."

Dave was talking with one of the victims, and most the team were watching very closely.

It then clicked for some members, _if the guy that was in the car was the only one to get out, than that must mean she's the leader but it doesn't make any sense for him to take only one victim._

"Dave!" Hotch called, as Morgan and Sarah shot the girl, seeing her going to shoot Dave.

Dave looked at the two people who had fired, looking stunned he nodded at the two of them.

They both nodded in return, knowing that he was definitely grateful.

* * *

Dave approached Morgan and Sarah has they made their way toward the conference room, "Thank you, my two children." he smiled, warmly.

"It's our pleasure, we can't have you dying on us, can we?" Morgan teased, smiling as Dave chuckled.

The three of them walked into the conference, as Spencer's eyes fell on the two injured agents who looked like hell already, "What happened to you two?" he asked, curious a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"Those guys were huge, seriously." Morgan said, glancing at Sarah, "How's your neck now?" he pressed.

Sarah shrugged, "Probably purple and red raw." she stated.

Spencer shrugged, "You should start working out." he suggested, smirking.

"Oh, you got jokes now, huh?" Morgan questioned, looking like he was about to hit Spencer.

Dave then quickly noticed that Ashley looked placid, "What is it, kid?" he pressed, putting a arm on her shoulder.

"We only rescued seven victims, what about the rest of these?" she asked, holding a huge amount of files.

"It never ends."

And then the silence came.

But Morgan soon broke it, "But today, I think we did good." Morgan announced.

"I agree." Dave nodded, smiling at him.

Garcia sighed, "You know, if I weren't so exhausted, I would toast us." she said, gleefully.

Hotch then walked into the doorway, "Everybody go home and get some rest. Nobody need to come in 'til nine." he walked out, but stopped and came back in. "Thirty." he added, walking off again.

"We were supposed to talk... has he ever left before us?" Garcia asked, as Sarah placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Baby girl, I don't blame him, it's been a long ass day." Morgan let out.

"Well you heard the man, go home, get some rest." Dave ordered.

And then they all hovered out of the conference room, making their way toward the lifts.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alright, so in this chapter more of Sarah's brothers turn up; Joel and Arlo, who are twins. They're cheeky and trouble, but love their sister very much like all the family.**

**But in this chapter, they meet Hotch and quickly become intrigued on who he is, and it isn't long before they start asking questions.**

**Face Claim: Max and Charlie Carver (I think they're God's gift to us all).**

* * *

Hotch stopped at Sarah's front gate and pressed the buzzer.

It was long before he could drive through and up to the house, and quickly parked behind her already parked Range Rover Evoque and a Range Rover Sport parked by the side of it. He climbed out and slowly walked toward the door, knocking loudly.

As he hit it, the door slowly pushed open.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, and cautiously stepped inside, "Sarah?!" he called out, closing the door. Hotch took off his gun and badge, before making his way to the kitchen.

There she was, standing behind the island in the kitchen, cooking. "- Aaron?"

"I did say for everyone to go home and rest." Hotch let out, as she looked up and held a look of slow panic.

She opened her mouth, looking even more worried at his appearance now, "Yeah, but-" she was suddenly cut of by an unfamiliar voice

"- But she didn't realized her two brother's were gonna visit their favourite sis."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I'm your only sister." she stated. "Stop sucking up, you lick ass." she teased.

Hotch looked at two men around the age of early twenties walked to Sarah side, both nicking a piece of pasta. "H- " he coughed, to clear his throat, "Hello?" Hotch let out, slightly confused as he studied their faces, realizing they were twins.

"I'm Joel." the first short-haired one stepped forward to shake his hand, he was tall and very muscular, standing around 6'. "And this Arlo."

The second was also muscular but not as tall as the other maybe around 5'11? Hotch shook their hands warmly, as he allowed his gaze to flow to Sarah, was still cooking away. "Aaron." he replied.

"You should be with Jack right now." Sarah told him, putting a piece of pasta into her mouth.

"Yeah, I know." Hotch nodded, "But from what Dave told me, you almost had your throat crushed." Hotch stated, seeing the alarm of the Twin's faces.

"What?" they let out in unison.

Sarah sighed, "It's just bruised, that's all." she shrugged them off, raising her hands.

"Oh, really?" Arlo scoffed, frowning deeply. "You could've died." he complained.

"And if you keep on about it kiddie's... I will force you to go back to Stanford." she paused, "Are we clear?"

Joel sighed, "You're worse than dad." he let out under his breath.

Sarah shook her head, "Really? Dad, would've thrown you out of the house, if he knew that the both of you had drove down from California when you have to back in the morning, morons." she smirked, "Be grateful, I haven't slung you out by your necks... yet."

"So..." Arlo turned to Hotch, "Are you staying for food?" he quizzed, leaning against the table, while Joel went and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Err... you're right, I better go and get Jack from Jessica's." he nodded in agreement as she watched him.

"Alright, I'll see you out. You two, keep an eye on the food- and that isn't code word for 'eat it'." Sarah called, walking out of the kitchen with Hotch.

Hotch picked up his gun and badge, turning to face Sarah. "Twins?" he asked.

"Joel and Arlo." she corrected, opening the door for him. "Yeah, the youngest of the family."

"Right." Hotch nodded, his face still confused. "How old are they?"

"Twenty, they're both on at Stanford until their twenty two." she explained. "Joel's attempting working on his football career while Arlo wishes to go into film." she added quickly.

"How many brother's do you have exactly?" Hotch joked, as they walked to his car.

"Topher, Jon, Joel and Arlo." Sarah answered, opening his door for him. "Now, go home and see Jack."

Hotch rolled his eyes, but they then fell onto her neck. "Crap, it's more than bruised... I should've been there." he stated, guilt flooding through him.

"Oh, yeah." Sarah rolled her eyes, "You can't be everywhere, you know." she told him, truthfully.

Hotch smiled, his hands trailing to her own. "You alright?" he questioned, tilting his head.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He let out a sigh, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her soft lips, "I'll see you in the morning." and then he pressed another there.

Sarah was the one to pull away when it was necessary, "Now, go." she said, pushing him into his car.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going!" Hotch said, hopping into his car and buckling himself down. He turned the key in the ignition and quickly began reversing out of her drive way.

When Sarah returned to the kitchen, she saw Joel and Arlo waiting at the table, snickering quietly. "What are you two laughin' at?" she asked, taking her seat opposite them.

"Oh, nothing." they both replied, in unison.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Huh, that's what I figured." she let out, still watching the two of them.

"How old is Aaron?" Arlo questioned, eating some pasta.

Sarah looked over at him but soon returned her attention to her own plate. "Forty seven."

"Hey, sis." Joel called.

"Yeah?" she asked, putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth, as she looked up at him.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger has a big one, Michael J. Fox has a small one, Madonna doesn't have one, The Pope has one but doesn't use it, Dominique Strauss-Khan uses his all the time. What is it?" Joel asked.

Arlo turned to his brother, "Hey, Joel. Do you reckon Aaron has a long one?" Arlo asked, seeing his sister's face fall.

"What?" she let out, nearly choked on her food, "I am not going to answer-"

"- A last name!" they both burst out laughing. "And shame on you for thinking it was something else." Joel wiggling his finger at her, chuckling lightly.

Sarah sighed, "You two... will kill me."

Arlo laughed, "So, what is his last name, then?" he quizzed, wiping his hands, as he rose from his seat.

"Hotchner." Sarah told him, "He's my Unit Chief at the Bureau."

Joel smiled, "He seems alright. Are you seeing him?"

Sarah stifled a laugh, "I am not going to answer that, small child." she commented, standing up.

Arlo grinned, "Sis, it's a simple question. We're just concerned for your well fair."

"Like I said before, I'm not going to answer that question, I refuse to provide an answer." Sarah dignified, picking up Joel's plate as she walked past him. "But if you two are so desperate for an answer that you'll keep asking, which I'm sure you will... he's my boss, nothing more, and I respect him."

Watching their sister, Joel and Arlo raised an eyebrow at each other. Neither looked convinced. "I bet you a hundred dollars, they're seeing each other." Joel spoke, smirking.

Arlo nodded, "Alright, you're on."

The two of them laughed before shaking hands firmly.


End file.
